Lightning Fingers
by ZonaRose
Summary: What happens if the person that saved your life is ripped from you. What type of person do you become? And what would happen to you if the two of you were suddenly thrust together again after 13 years. This is an AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/NanoxFate goodness.
1. Chapter 1 The Lightning Thief

Author's Notes: This is the first time posting one of my stories. I had actually planned on posting another story before this, but this one took on a life of its own. I actually had started this chapter 4 days ago when inspiration strikes so does my keyboard so I decided to post this one first. I actually have at this time three chapters written on this story. I hope to be able to update this once a week, maybe every other week. The more reviews I get maybe my muse will hear you and tell me more. I sincerely hope that you will enjoy this as my muse is still talking in my ear. *_*

I am posting this as an M rating to start with because it will within a few chapters be M rated. *_~

Also if you do not like Yuri/Shoujo-Ai girl on girl. I suggest you stop reading now. As this is a Yuri fan fiction. ~_*

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Anime [MGLN] that I'm using in this story. Although if I did things would definitely be different in the Anime. ^_^

I hope you enjoy.

ZR ~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 1-The Lightning Thief**

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

_'I'm sorry Commander Yagami, but to catch a thief you're going have to use one and the best one out there, you're going to have to bring her in, find a way of making her cooperate to bring down one of the greatest criminal masterminds of our time. Oh and one more thing, I want her paired up with one of our best. Make sure it's our favorite by the book Captain.'_ The Admiral had giving her those orders three weeks ago and now she was on her way to a meeting at her office to try and convince a thief to walk the straight and narrow.

Walking down the hall about three quarters of the way down, I stopped in front of a door. This door has my name on it Commander Yagami, Hayate and underneath my name is my squads name 6th Mobile Division. In this Division, I have six major players and they are Captain T. Scrya, Nanoha. As well as My Knights who are Zwei, Signum, Vita, and our one and only field medic Shamal. Then there are the two forwards Nakajima, Subaru and Lanster, Teana.

I step through the door into the outer office and my secretary Griffith greets me with a warm smile. "Your appointment is waiting for you, ma'am. Would you like me to bring in any refreshments for your meeting?"

"I don't think so, but I will buzz you if we require any refreshments. Thank you Griffith." He nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Walking through my office door, I was greeted with Signum and Vita on either side of the door and not looking too pleased. Sitting in the chair in front of my desk was my guest and I hoped my new recruit Fate Testarossa, also known as The Lightning Thief.

Stepping around my desk, I noticed that her arms and legs were handcuffed to the chair. Looking at my two Knights, I raise an eyebrow in question as to why she's being confined.

Signum answered my silent question. "We had to keep her secure as she kept trying to jump out the window to get away. It would be unwise at this time to undo the restraints."

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and looking at my guest with apologetic eyes. "I am truly sorry, Ms. Testarossa. I did not realize that my invitation for you to come in and talk with me, you would see as hostile or that you were under arrest. As I have no hostile intent towards you nor do I wish to arrest you at this time. All I would like to do is offer you a proposal and if you decline it, then you are free to go with no repercussions whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?" I said looking over Fate's head straight at the two standing by the door.

Vita, jumping at my look, she came straight over and starts to uncuff her. Fate continued to glare at me even after she was freed. She's probably still thinking this is a trap. Fate wasn't called The Lightning Thief for nothing. No sooner had I sat down, she was out of her chair and heading for my window, but my next words froze her before she could even go out the window.

"If you go out that window, my proposal is null and void and I will go after you with everything I have and put you away for life. But if you stay and become part of my team, I will expunge your record of everything and I do mean everything." I had closed my eyes with the last words I spoke. I was going to leave the decision totally up to her. Will she always be haunted by her past or would she take the olive branch and start her life anew.

I could hear footsteps as they made their way back to the chair. I slowly opened my eyes to look into wine red eyes and see that they were still wary and suspicious. She looked like she was seriously thinking over my offer. Maybe she really is ready for a change.

Licking her lips she made a decision." Can you really do that? Expunge everything so that I have a clean record?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay if you have a team member that can beat me out right in a fair fight, then I'll join your team."

Looking straight into her eyes so she knew that I was dead serious, "I think we can come up with someone who at least can give you a run for your money and this person just might surprise you and beat the pants off you literally." Standing up, I moved over towards the door. As I grabbed the doorknob, I realized I hadn't heard her get up out of the chair yet, so I glanced over my shoulder. She was still sitting there probably rethinking her decision. "I never figured you for being one who was scared of possibly getting your pants beat off you, but then again I could be wrong?"

She was 2 feet away from me in seconds. I open the door and walked out into the outer office where my secretary Griffith had a very surprised look on his face. The last time he saw Fate she was in handcuffs. Now she was walking around with no restraints. This was a bit of a surprise for him.

"Griffith, hold all of my calls. Any emergency calls, send them to my cell phone. Also send refreshments for everyone down to the training room. I shouldn't be gone more than a few hours."

"Yes, ma'am, not a problem. Should I call ahead for you to let her know that you're on your way?"

"No I think a surprise visit should be more than enough. I want Fate to see just what the competition is like."

We traveled down to the basement of the building where there were four training rooms, which only one at this time was being used by the sounds it. As we approached the door, we could hear crashing, banging, moaning, cries of pain and then a giant crash. And then there was the screaming voice that sounded like she was really pissed off.

As the door opened, we could hear the screaming voice. "What the hell do you think you're doing? If you keep making these rookie mistakes like that you're going to be coming back in body bags and I personally don't want to have to tell your families or your significant others that you were killed in action because of a rookie mistake."

Two of the three women looked like they were about to fall down from exhaustion. Upon seeing Hayate come into the room, they came to attention and saluted. The third woman, not realizing that I was standing behind her, she must have thought the two forwards were being sarcastic. "Teana, Subaru don't think that coming to attention and saluting me is going to get you out of this. I am not about to have you make rookie mistakes out in the field. If you're going to make them in here then I will not clear you for fieldwork until you can prove to me you won't die from a damn rookie mistake!"

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

Noticing that the two women in front of me were not saluting at me, they were both looking behind me. I half turned my body and head to look over my shoulder. Seeing four women in my training room unannounced, started to really piss me off. Vita and Signum were smiling and moved over to the viewing area, which hinted to me that something was about to happen. The third woman had long yellow hair, a few inches taller than I was and had a very attractive body that is well endowed and a very pretty face. What caught my attention the most were her wine red eyes. On the surface, they are very defiant. They dared anyone to oppose her, but underneath they were sad, lonely and in pain. I felt empathy towards this woman that I didn't even know. Her eyes stared right back at my blue orbs and she crossed her arms in total defiance of anything that she had seen.

"Nanoha, I'd like you to meet a potential new recruit, but her terms on joining our team is that the best of our team has to beat her fair and square. So as you are the best of the team, I need you to put her through the ropes and see where her weaknesses are and where her strengths are overall. I want you to beat the pants off her. Are you up for the challenge? I don't want you to try going light on her. Go all out as it will be an insult to me if you don't."

My two forwards stumble past me into the viewing area and collapsed into two chairs, gratefully taking two bottles of water. Silently thanking the commander for giving them a break from The White Devil. A nickname that Vita had given to Nanoha that unfortunately stuck to her like glue.

'_Did I just hear Hayate right? She wants me to go all out on this person I don't even know? Has she finally gone off the deep end or does this person have some hidden talents that our team seriously needs? Well, there's only one way to find out and that is I have to beat her or die trying.'_

"My name is Nanoha T. Scrya. Do you have a device? If not, I will dematerialize mine so that we will be on equal footing."

"Fate Testarossa and I don't need a device to beat you."

"Very well. You seem a bit cocky but that's all right. I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Raising Heart standby mode."

"Yes, my master." In a pink flash, my staff turned into its usual red gem and placed it around my neck.

Before I could even register that Fate had moved, she had slapped me on her butt to prove to me that this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be. This both surprised and pissed me off._ 'So speed seems to be her thing. Okay, two can play at that game.'_

With this in mind, I went after Fate. Every time one of us would strike, the other would block. We seemed to be perfectly matched. Then all of a sudden, Fate would do a blitz move and I would feel myself being groped and before I could even react to it, Fate was gone and attacking me again. So I had no time to react, only to block and re-attack. I was starting to wonder if she was really enjoying these blitzes as they were starting to become more and more aggressive. The last time Fate ended up behind me, she grabbed my breasts in both of her hands and then squeezed my nipples not enough to hurt, but enough to arouse. I was trying to figure out if Fate was going to use another strategy other than groping me because I began to think she was trying to get into my pants… literally. Then again, Fate might actually end up doing that.

'_I need to knock this up a few notches. She's getting way too many freebies. Plus I'm starting to like it too much.'_ We were both panting pretty badly as we have been going head-to-head for about 30 min. now. I have never gone past 45 full out. I was going to do something I haven't had to do since I went head-to-head with Hayate. That battle seemed to be an awful lot like this one. That's when it dawned on me exactly what was going on; this Fate Testarossa wasn't just anybody that this team needed. She needed this team, but just doesn't know it. Taking a chance, I look over at Hayate and they both smile at each other and Hayate nods her head once to tell me that yes, she was right. It's the same type of battle that they had done three years ago.

"Hayate are you sure you want me to go all out. If I do, I may not be able to stop. I don't want to hurt her. She's a good opponent. She doesn't deserve to go to the infirmary on her first day."

Fate looking confused looked between Hayate and me. Not understanding what was about to happen, Hayate just smiled and nodded her head once to give me the go ahead for a true full all out battle.

"I'm sorry. Fate, I tried to avoid this, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to. I hope you don't hold a grudge against me because you're about to lose." Nanoha moved her left arm and hand out and cupped her palm, mentally calling out to her device to set up.

The moment it had materialized in her hand, she swung it in an arc towards Fate and was stopped cold by a black and yellow scythe held by none other then Fate herself. "This is what I've been waiting for since we started for you to go all out, no holding back. Don't disappoint me, babe."

'_Babe! Babe? Who does she think she is calling babe? She'll never call me that again after this match, I guarantee.'_

Even with our devices we were evenly matched. With our devices, we've been able to give each other more cuts and bruises. We were now starting to approach an hour of fighting. We both have collapsed to our knees at the same time, still trying to fight. Neither one of us were willing to give up. I needed to finish this without one of us being seriously hurt, but I didn't know how I was going to be able to accomplish that.

"My master, trust in yourself. You know what to do to win this."

With those words, I knew exactly what to do. It would be something that none of them would even expect from me, but would I be able to pull it off. Yes, I would with all the liberties that Fate has taken; it was time for me to take one of my own.

I sat down on my heels, dropping Raising Heart to the matted floor. Everyone in the room was so shocked that they never saw the next step to my plan. Fate, thinking that she's won lowered her weapon at that instant I leaped forward; putting my arms around Fate's body in a hug, my momentum knocked us both to the mats. Fates device was knocked from her hand by a very cunning move.

At first, Fate's body was tense from being in the position we were in. But after a short time, I could feel her starting to relax. But the more I allowed my body to relax into Fate's, the more comfortable I got and so it got to the point where I let exhaustion over take myself.

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

I walked over to the two collapsed on the floor. Looking at the two of them intertwined as the exhaustion overrode their common sense and boundaries. I smiled at the sight before me. Taking out my cell phone, I took a few pictures from every angle around them for training purposes of course. [a.k.a. blackmail.]. Once I was done getting my blackmail, I mean training material; I walked over to the intercom and picked up the receiver.

"Shamal, I have two down here in the training rooms that are going to need your assistance… No it's not, Teana or Subaru. It's a new recruit and none other than our Ace of Aces Nanoha. It looks like she's finally met her match. No, they're not dying. They're just exhausted and passed out, although they do have a lot of cuts and bruises. But what they need the most is sleep."

After hanging up with, Shamal, I walked over to the two sleeping bodies. I smiled at the fact that they look more like lovers than adversaries. Looking at Fate, I say with a grin. "Welcome to the TSAB and to the 6th Mobile Division, Fate Testarossa, also known as The Lightning Thief. Welcome aboard."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this is the end of chapter 1 I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I've had fun writing it. Again, I will be updating this either weekly or biweekly depending on how fast my muse tells me my story. Also please review tell me what you honestly think my weaknesses my strong points anything to help my stories be better than they are. Positive criticism works better than negative criticism you get more with honey than you do vinegar, but sometimes negative criticism is necessary. Any flamers will be deleted. I don't need that kind of energy. I think everybody who has read my story and hope you have enjoyed it.

In Love and Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	2. Chapter 2 Lightnings Curse

Author's notes: Okay, this is Chapter 2 things might seem to go a little slower in this one, but there's also a little bit more raciness to it. As each chapter comes up, so will the raciness of the chapter. This would be considered a hand fan level of raciness. When it gets to be a cold shower chapter I will let you know.

Rating: still at a T rating, but pushing M. *_~

This is a Yuri/Shoujo-Ai Fan Fiction. That means girl loving girl. If this offends you or you do not like you do not need to read it. *_*

This chapter is in Fates Point Of View (POV).

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the anime [MGLN] I am also not making any money off from this story. Although it would be nice to be able to get royalties if I owned them. ^_^ Opens wallet and moth flies out. v_v

I think I've rambled on long enough. So on to the good stuff and enjoy.

**ZR**** ~***

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 2-Lightnings Curse**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

'_Where am I? Why do I feel like one giant bruise? And why do I have this warm comforter on me?'_ These were all very good questions that my tired brain just couldn't come up with the answers to. So I decided to drift back off to sleep and find out my answers when I woke back up.

'_Okay, my body is still one giant ache from head to toe. Next, that warm comforter is still on me. No, wait a minute; it's moving on its own.'_ Gently opening my eyes to take a look at my surroundings, the walls are white with machines that you would find in a Hospital or Doctor's office. The curtain around my bed is a sage green; a common color for medical facilities. As I glanced down my bed towards my feet, my eyes widen with surprise to see that my comforter is a living breathing person.

Apparently, when they picked us both up off the floor, we were so intertwined that they left us together_. 'Looking at her sleeping like this, she looks so peaceful and calm. She's nothing like my first impression of her screaming at her trainees, or the fierce firecracker that fought me. I wonder what she's like in bed with her lover, boyfriend, or husband whoever she's with. I hope whoever it is, can keep up with her. I think she'd give me a run for my money in bed. Someone as beautiful as she is has to be taken.'_

Sleep was calling me back to her embrace so I obliged. I was almost asleep when Nanoha moved. It felt like she was trying to get comfortable draped over my body. When all of a sudden one of her legs moved in between mine and slid up tight to my apex. My breath caught and held. I dare not move my hips in the slightest. I'll be humping her thigh, as that's not a bad thought to me, I don't think she would appreciate it. She stopped shifting and moving around. It seems I can start to breath again. So I start to let myself drift back off to sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep this time. All I knew was something was feeling really good, very arousing. Slowly opening my eyes I prayed that I hadn't start humping her thigh. Taking a mental note, it wasn't my lower half, but the upper half of my body. Specifically my right breast was being massaged. Looking down, I noticed that Nanoha had her hand underneath my shirt and in my bra and it was in the process of pinching and rolling my nipple between her thumb and forefinger in a very pleasurable and pleasing way.

If I don't stop her soon, I was going to have my way with her and I have never loss control, like the way I want to right now. Taking my right hand placing it over hers, I pressed it down onto my breast to stop her hand movement. This did two things, it increased my arousal, but it also woke Nanoha up.

Seeing this, I stated "If you don't remove yourself from me, I will take you right now. I suggest that if you don't want me to lose control, then you should move quickly."

Nanoha in her surprise and panic she rolled right off the bed. With a loud thud and a groan of pain at hitting the floor, she muttered that she was all right. Raising an eyebrow, I went to look over the side of the bed to see if she was all right. But I heard footfalls coming towards us. Not knowing who it was or whether they were friend or foe, my body reacted instantly.

Jumping out of the bed, I placed myself between Nanoha and the person that was coming towards us. This woman had earned my respect this morning. I was not about to let anyone hurt her. I readied my hand for my tazor move.

The green curtain was thrown back. A blonde haired woman with violet eyes in doctor attire was in front of me. Her face went from concerned to surprise then to upset and angry. Apparently she thought I had attacked Nanoha and that's why she was on the floor.

"What have you done to Nanoha and why did you hurt her?" The blonde haired woman was reaching her hand up to a necklace around her neck. My guess was that was her device. So, I charged up my attack ready to strike.

I felt a hand on my leg. Chancing a glance down at Nanoha, her eyes were pleading not to hurt the woman. "Shamal, I'm all right. She didn't attack me. I kinda fell off the bed. Nyahaha."

Straightening out of my attack stance, I made a mental note that I liked her laugh. But now, I had a small problem. I had a fully charged tazor attack and only one place to put it. My problem was that Nanoha was still touching my leg and if I recalculated it back into myself, then she'd get hurt.

"Nanoha I need you to move away from me. I don't want you to get hurt by this."

With a questioning look Nanoha removed her hand from my leg, scooted back and got up off the floor. When I was sure the both of them were far enough away from me that it wouldn't jump to them, I open the palm of my hand and hit my stomach, so it would release its charge.

The electrical charge that was in my hand hit my body. Normally I just feel a tingling sensation throughout my body as it's reabsorbed, but this time I felt its full impact and it brought me to my knees. My body started to twitch and spasm. My eyes rolled up into my head. I must've passed out because when I came to, I was laying on Nanoha lap on the floor.

"Do you want to tell me what you just did to yourself? And why Shamal would go into a panic at seeing you pass-out on the floor just from touching your stomach? If we are going to be partners, I think we both need to know what each other can do. Don't you think so partner?"

I got a warm feeling in my chest when she called me partner, but. "What makes you think we're going to be partners? I just said that I was going to join the team if I was beaten. Besides I work best alone." Her lap was too inviting so I sat up. I was hoping that she would forget her questions with my rebuke on being partners. For now it seems to have worked. I don't like explaining what I am.

"I see. Well, I always thought partners protected each other like you did earlier when you stood between me and someone you didn't know. When in fact you were ready to attack first and ask questions later. If that isn't what a partner does, then I don't know what is." Standing up she started brushing herself off then turned fully towards me, as I was still sitting on the floor.

"Come on let's go. I need to show you how to get to our apartment. Yes I said our apartment. If you don't like it, take it up with Hayate at morning practice." Turning around, she started walking towards the open curtain and stopped looking over her shoulder. She said, "I want to get going so I can eat something and take a shower before going to bed. If you really have a problem with this it's a two bedroom apartment and we all have to share with at least one member of the team. I'm the only one without a roommate at this time so you're kinda stuck with me."

Out of the corner my eye, I could see her turn around and walked towards the exit door. With a sigh, I stood up quickly and was behind her before she even got to the door. Nanoha was telling Shamal that she would see her in the morning. The woman that Nanoha had called Shamal was staring at me as I walked behind Nanoha. I guess I didn't give the best impression when we first met face-to-face.

After about 10 to 15 min. of walking and taking elevators, we ended up arriving at a door that I was assuming was _our_ apartment. She unlocked and opened the door, leaving it open for me to walk through. Once I close the door behind us, she indicates over to a closed door and mumbles, that's the door to my room. After that she heads over to the kitchen and starts pulling out some leftovers and warming them up. She put them onto plates and leaves mine on the counter and went to the table to start eating.

I'd been looking around the apartment while she was cooking. I noticed a sliding glass door with a balcony that had a few chairs. After she was done cooking, I picked up my dish and utensil and went out on the balcony to eat what she had cooked.

The best thing for all of us is for me to not even be here. After I finished eating, I put my plate down on the little table that was in between the two chairs. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes to try and relax from today's events. Inside I could hear water running in what I assumed was the bathroom so she must be in the shower. I was starting to feel guilty about giving her the cold shoulder. I liked her too much to let her get too close. This'll be the best for both of us. Everyone I've ever gotten close to always ends up dead.

"So you both woke up finally. By the looks of it, I thought you both were going to stay all night in the infirmary. Then meet us in the training room in the morning." I looked for the sound of her voice and Commander Yagami was standing on her balcony in her night clothes with a very large smile on her face.

Taking my eyes off the Commander, I looked down towards the street level. We were about 20 stories up. It wouldn't take much to scale down this building and disappear. At least that's what I was thinking at the time. The Commander must've sensed what I was thinking because all of a sudden her smile went away and she got very serious.

"You're not thinking of leaving so soon are you? After all, we had a deal that if the best on my team beat you, you would join my team. Also all my team members live in the building, so this is going to be your new home." Turning with a smile, the Commander starts walking to her door; stopping and turning back towards me. "By the way, if you leave the building without permission, I will consider our deal null and void. Have a nice night and I'll see you in the morning."

It was a good thing I had finished my food because there's no way I could stomach anything after that. Picking up my plate, I walked into the apartment and stopped short. Seeing Nanoha standing in her night shirt with sad eyes… she had heard the one-sided conversation.

Nanoha looked like she wanted to say something, but every time she went to try and say something, nothing came out. I went to the kitchen cleaned my plate and put it to dry. Walking towards the room that was indicated as my bedroom, I stopped in front of the door with my back still turned to her. I told her something that I dearly hoped would save her life someday. "Nanoha don't ever depend on me because the moment you do, I will fail you and you will end up dead. Every person that has ended up depending on me have all died. That is why I refuse to work with anyone and why I work best alone."

With that said, I opened up my bedroom door and closed it behind me and then leaned back against it. Why did it hurt so much telling her the truth? My life is cursed that everyone I ever cared about disappears, or dies.

Getting myself back under control, I looked around the room. The room was as big as my current apartment. Well, now it seemed my former apartment. On one wall was a king-sized bed, a few dressers and two closets, the bed was made with what looked like clean sheets.

Which is all I needed to know at this point in time as the day's events were starting to finally catch up to me. I could feel myself starting to shut down. Walking towards the bed, I started to strip off my clothing. Lifting the covers, I crawled into the center of the bed. I curled into a tight ball wishing that this day had never happened.

* * *

Author's notes: Well this is the end of Chapter 2 hope you've enjoyed reading. Sorry it was a little slow, but the next few chapters should pick up a bit. Unfortunately, any time you have characters in a new setting. It always takes at least one or two chapters to get them established. Although I will continue the day to day activities in each chapter. I love the mundane activities between characters. This can really make the characters three-dimensional instead of two-dimensional. If I go overboard on this please let me know I'll trim it back a bit.

I know some of you have asked about their ages at this point in time Fate is 19 and Nanoha is 20.

For all of you that have reviewed, thank you very much for your words of encouragement as well as some pointers. Please continue reviewing I do appreciate positive criticism, but I know that sometimes I need negative criticism also. But as the old saying goes, you get more with honey than vinegar. So Pleeease review and tell me what you really think of my chapters so far and by leaning too far in one direction and my not being more expressive. Reading reviews makes me really, really, really happy. Whether you liked it or not I would really like to know, so please review. Thank you. ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose **~***

Updated 6/7/2011**  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Lightnings Partner

Author's Notes: Well, here's chapter 3. I don't know what to say other than I hope you enjoy it. This is the longest chapter so far.

WOW I've gotten 15 reviews for just two chapters but I need more! So please R & R.

Rating: There is a bit of M to this one. This is not the cold shower one yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the anime, or characters of MGLN.

**ZR** ~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 3-Lightnings Partner**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

'_Hey, Nanoha you've come to visit us early today.' The older of the two sisters would always speak to me first. They both look so happy and excited that I was there. Little did they know that their world and mine was about to come crashing down._

_Looking at them, I knew what I was about to tell them would break their hearts because I know it was breaking mine. They both could see that I wasn't smiling and my eyes were sad, so they knew something was wrong. I saw their happiness turn to concern over what could possibly not make me so happy to see them._

'_Nanoha what's wrong. You look like you're about to break down and cry. You can tell us and we'll help you.' At those words, the tears started to leak from my eyes, but I didn't know how to stop them._

'_Mama and daddy told me I had t…t…to say g…g…goodbye, but I don't want to. They told me last night I had to pack my clothes and things and that we were moving far away to a foreign country.'_

'_Nanoha no, this can't be true were supposed to stay together… the three of us.' As I continued to cry, I could see the look in the younger sister's eyes. It went from sadness to hurt then anger._

_Out of nowhere, the younger sister walks up to me and slaps my face.' Liar! I hate you! I hate liars! You promised us that we would always stay together forever. Now you're telling us that we can never be together again. You're nothing but a big fat liar! I want nothing to do with you ever again! I never want see you ever again!' And with that, she spun around and went running towards their foster family's house. The older sister not knowing what to do, smiled sadly at me and went running after her sister._

I woke up with a headache that usually happens when I remember something from my past. And it always seems to revolve around these two red eyed and blonde haired girls. With all my lost memories, why is it I always remember these two? I still don't remember the faces of my mother and father.

I lost my memories nine years ago in a car accident, which was also the time my mother and father were killed. I probably would have died also if the doctors hadn't performed surgery to save my life. I had ended up in a coma that lasted for two years.

When I woke up, the doctors told me that I was the only survivor in the car crash. Not having any memories, I didn't know if I had any other living relatives. I was then introduced to a family that had been visiting me the last year of my coma.

The Scrya family apparently had been looking for a little girl to adopt and hearing my story, they decided to visit me and give me support while in my coma. After I woke up they were my support and a stable family life that I needed to get through therapy and rehabilitation.

After spending a year in the hospital, the Scryas asked me if I would become their daughter and I had said yes. Now I have a loving mother and father as well as a brother.

I still visit my biological family's graves twice a year. I may not remember their faces or who they were, but I can at least honor their memories and give thanks for the life they gave me.

I rolled over to my side to look at my clock. It was a half-hour away from when I was supposed to be up. Knowing that my headache wasn't going to go away on its own, I crawled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Walking up to the bathroom door, I was trying to figure out why it was closed. So without thinking, I opened it and went straight to the medicine cabinet. My brain was so foggy, it didn't register that shower was running. After I grabbed my medicine, I went into the kitchen to take it with milk.

After a few minutes of standing in the kitchen it dawned on me why the bathroom door was closed and the fact that the water was still running. Spinning around sure enough, I had left the door wide open. Moving quickly over to it, I closed it as quietly as I possibly could. Dreading the idea that I had just walked in on Fate while taking her shower. Although the idea of a naked and wet Fate just made her feel tingly in certain places.

Walking back to my bedroom, I dreaded the cold shoulder I was going to get from Fate after walking in on her like that. A short time later, my device goes off, letting me know it was time to get up and start the day. Changing into my practice clothes, I do a few stretches and then headed to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I could smell the food from the living room. As I approached the kitchen, Fate was already cooking. She must've heard my approach because once I was at the kitchen door. She half turned. "If you plan on coming in while I'm taking a shower, it might be a good idea to knock on the door first to let me know you're coming in. You almost got tackled this morning. If I hadn't heard you rummaging around inside the medicine cabinet and then leaving, you would've found yourself in a very difficult position."

I normally don't have a perverted mind… that would be Hayate's department, but this morning, all I could see in my mind was myself handcuffed and tied to a bed with Fate on top of me about to… _Okay, stopping train of thought and thinking of something else. Oh right I need to apologize for this morning._

"Sorry about that, I woke up with a headache and when I get one of those, I tend to be a bit foggy about my surroundings." Knowing that my face was probably flushed from my earlier thoughts, I looked away.

Fate lifted an eyebrow at the fact that I was so red. Lifting two plates off the counter, she walks over to the kitchen table and sets them down in front of the two chairs then sits down in the chair closest to her. She starts to eat without waiting for me.

I sit down and said a small prayer of thanks for the food and the new day. Then I started to eat and found the food remarkably delicious. It was simple scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, but it seemed that the simplicity of it was what made it taste so good. I knew that my cooking skills were not that great. I knew enough to get by so I wouldn't starve, but nothing elaborate just simple and plain. I loved making a white sauce and then adding things to it. Like last night's supper. It was a white sauce with egg noodles and fried hamburger meat. Simple, but delicious.

After eating, we both cleaned up the kitchen before heading down to the practice room. All the way down to the practice room, I was trying to figure out a way to thaw out the beautiful Ice Queen that was walking next me.

My thoughts drifted back to this morning's right where I left off. Fate's hand was caressing the outside of my thigh as it moves it was leaving a tingling sensation in its wake. She gently moved on top of my knee and started to move up the inside of my thigh towards my center. The closer her hand got to my center, the harder it was for me to breathe. Then her hand was there caressing my outer and then inner lips and gently Fate inserted her finger deep into my core.

"Hey, are you all right? Do you need to sit down or something? You aren't going to faint on me are you?" My body was hot with what felt like a fever. Not only that, my body was trembling and my core was throbbing.

I have never felt these kinds of sensations before. I was actually a little frightened, but I also noticed that I was panting so hard that I was hyperventilating. I had stopped walking and now was in the process of leaning up against the wall to give myself support for my shaking legs.

"I'll be fine in just a few minutes. Go ahead on to the training room. I'll be there shortly." Fate looked like she was going to argue, but then I threw the words she said last night back at her. "We're not partners remember? So what right do you have to be concerned about me? You told me not to depend on you so I'm not. So just leave me alone will you?"

She had the look of surprise on her face with the words that I had said. Then the mask slipped back over her face as she turned and started to walk away, which was the last thing I wanted her to do. I wanted her to hold me in her arms like she would never let go.

But I seem to have this strange disease. It's called open mouth insert foot. Sometimes it's so bad I have to insert both feet. Looks like my foul attitude from last night's dream just increased to full-blown attitude and that fantasy wasn't helping.

I closed my eyes so that I could concentrate on controlling my breathing. I didn't notice that Fate had turned back around and was now standing in front of me. Thinking that I was alone, my body just started to tremble and shake and I couldn't stop it. Without even realizing it my legs were starting to give way, but I never hit floor.

Two strong and very capable arms went around my waist and held me up. My back was pressed against the wall and the front of her body was pressed against mine. The way she was holding me as well as the way she had me pinned to the wall just felt so right. I put my face in the crook of her neck and rested my head on her shoulder. I wanted to stay this way for the rest of my life and I had only just met her yesterday.

After a few minutes, Fate stepped back, but kept her hands on my sides to make sure I didn't fall. "We should probably head down to the training room before they start to wonder what's happened to us."

I nodded my head in agreement and stood up away from the wall. Her hands were still on my sides to make sure I was alright. Then she dropped her hands and stepped back and then continued walking towards the training room.

We arrived at the training room, after a few minutes, everyone was inside except for us. Signum and Vita were in their usual hand-to-hand and on the other side of the room, Teana and Subaru were working on some of there combinations while Hayate was supervising.

Hayate turned around and was about to reprimand us for being late, until she got a good look at me. Realizing something wasn't quite right with me, she held her reprimand back, but still had to say something to us. "I would prefer the two of you were on time from now on. Fate I'd like you to practice with Teana and Subaru. Nanoha you're with me."

Fate hesitantly started moving across the training room towards Teana and Subaru. I could see that they had stopped their training so that Fate could approach them. They seem to be talking and introducing themselves, but before they could go much further than that the door to the training room slid open. Hayate and I both looked over to the door and both of us tensed up. I instantly put my mask on to cover up the weakness I was feeling.

A man that Hayate and I both detested form the 3rd Mobile Division, his name was Ambrose. A man who thought he was God's gift to women and thought all women should be at home barefoot and pregnant every day of the year. There could only be one reason why he was here. He had heard about the new recruit being a woman.

When Ambrose walked into the room all training stopped and everyone became tense. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Teana's mouth moving and Fate turned her head towards Teana. Teana seem to answer a question that Fate had asked and what ever her response was I could see Fate had tensed up and turned around fully.

"Well…well…well if it isn't my harem the 6th Mobile Division." He was smiling with a very dirty old man look. I didn't know about Hayate, but he gave me the creeps. He kept looking between the two of us not sure which one to approach first.

I guess it was my unlucky day because he came up to me. "Well, Sweet cheeks, how about you and me have a nice go around? There's no way these women could satisfy you like I can. You need to have a man between your legs to be able to do things right." He started reaching his hand up to grab my breast, but he never made it.

"Don't touch my partner or anyone else on my team." I had never even seen her move, but she was now standing between me and Ambrose. I had never felt safe in his presence, well except for today. Having Fate there I knew he couldn't touch me.

Hearing Fates words I felt warm and happy. Especially after the words she had said last night and this morning. But that happiness was short lived when I saw Ambrose's furious face.

"And just who are you to be talking to a superior officer like that? I have a mind to teach you a lesson little lady. Now moved out of my way. I've got it talk to sweet cheeks."

Fate never moved. She continued to stay in place Ambrose tried to push her out of the way, but it looked like he was trying to move a tank because she wouldn't budge. I had never seen the man look so furious at someone before. He looked like he was about to pick a fight, when Hayate's cell phone started to ringing. He stopped so that he could ease drop on her conversation.

"Yagami… Yes, sir…I'll get them assembled right away, sir… I'm on my way to your office right now, sir." Hanging up, she looked at her team with a serious look. "I need my team assembled in the briefing room in 10 min. move out!" With that, Hayate spun around and headed for the door and disappeared.

Grabbing Fate's arm, I pulled her out the door with the other squad members right behind me. Fate was giving me a look that she was really pissed that I pulled her away from him. But I was not about to leave her alone in the same room with that man. I was afraid of what she would do to him.

We zigzagged down some hallways, made it to the elevator, went up five floors and then zigzagged down some more hallways to the briefing room. We all took our chairs. Shamal had already arrived now, so we were just waiting for Hayate to come back with our orders.

The monitor at the end of the meeting table turned on and there was a picture of the museum. The door slid open. Hayate came walking in and stood next to the monitor. Noting that everybody was accounted for, she proceeded to open a file in her hands.

"Sorry, this is going to be a short notice mission. We just got a report about this Lost Logia in this museum, which was put on display this morning. We need to get there, get it and get it out before anyone gets hurt. Fate, your talents are going to be primary on this case."

All eyes around the table looked at Fate. In turn, she was looking straight at Hayate with an eyebrow raised. "And just what do you want me to do in a museum? Can I pick whatever I want, or do you want me to get something specific. And what are the penalties if I get something extra along with what you want?"

We all looked at Fate dumbfounded, all except for Hayate that was. It would seem that half the team was in the dark about who Fate is and what her specialties are. Hayate was looking around the table. I could see the expressions on the team's faces and Hayate came to a decision.

"That's right. I seem to have forgotten to introduce you to the team, but before I get to that, I need to make something perfectly clear Fate. You are only to steal what I tell you to steal and nothing else is that clear? Because if you take anything else you're mine, and I will do every thing and anything I want to you." The smile that Hayate gave Fate chilled me to the bone and made my heart stop. _She just threatened my Fate. Wait a minute… when did she become my Fate? I've only known her for a little more than a day. Why am I becoming possessive of her all of sudden?_

I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized that Hayate had started talking again. "Now that I seem to have everyone's attention again, I would like to introduce our newest member of the team. Her name is Fate Testarossa. That name may not mean anything to you, but I'm quite sure we've all heard her other name that she's most famous for. That name is Lightning and her specialty is that she has never missed her target, nor has anyone ever died in one of her heists. I would like to formally welcome you to the team Lightning."

I sat stunned that the woman who was sitting next to me, my roommate, and the person I've been fantasizing about was none other than the legendary Lightning. I started to blush at the thought that the fingers that I wanted touching me were so talented. My mind went straight into the gutter and my face turned tomato red. Thankfully, the room was dark enough that no one could actually see how red my face was.

"Now that everyone is over the shock of our new teammate, we need to get down to business on this because we leave first thing in the morning. Matter a fact, Fate after this meeting, I want you and Nanoha to go to your old apartment. Get what you need for the next week. Once we are back from this mission, we'll get you moved into the building."

I was looking at Hayate as if I was paying attention, but my mind was elsewhere. I already knew everything that she was telling everyone else in the briefing, so I was able to let my mind wander and where it wanted to wander was to the striking woman that was sitting next to me. _Some of the things that happened yesterday and this morning started to make sense. The lone wolf act and the constant cold shoulder, as well as the ice queen appearance. All these façades that she has had to use is keep people at a distance because of who she is. She has never needed to work with anyone before, but now she needs to learn how to work with others to achieve a common goal._

_Now that I knew what needed to be done, I needed to figure out how to do it. How to make someone who has only had to depend on herself to be able to depend on others as well as have others depend on her. This wasn't going to be easy._

* * *

The meeting had ended in short order. We're now in a van driving towards Fate's apartment. As I didn't know where that was, I let her drive the van. After about a 45 min. drive through traffic, we ended up at a rundown looking building. Fate took the keys out and got out. That was my cue that we had arrived.

Going into the building, we went up two flights then down the hall to apartment 2-F. There were five different locks on the door. As I waited for Fate to unlock them all, I was noticing that I wasn't hearing any sounds from the other apartments. It seemed like we were the only two in the building. After she was done unlocking her door she waited a few seconds and then knocked on the door like she was letting someone inside know she was coming in and then she knocked two more times.

I was a little nervous because I was about to see a side of Fate I don't think too many people have ever seen. I step through the door behind her and I was greeted by a very large reddish orange dog. Then I heard the door close and lock behind me. I was frozen in place. The door behind me was no longer an escape route and I was trapped between Fate and her dog.

I swallowed hard not daring to move. My heart was in my throat and it was trying desperately to get out of my body. Fate stepped up behind me and put her left arm around my waist and pulled me back into her body. My heart almost stopped as her right hand grasped my right wrist turning it over so that my hand was palm up and then she moved it towards the dog.

I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the dog eating my hand. The next thing I felt was a cold nose sniffing my hand, then a very wet tongue licked up my palm. I slowly opened my eyes to look at the dog. It was sitting on the floor with a happy look on its face and its tail wagging back and forth.

Fate turned her face into my right ear and whispered. "She's made a new friend. Now she will always protect you." I started to lean into her embrace when suddenly she was no longer there and walking away from me heading towards a door. "I told you not to depend on me."

I was starting to get whiplash from her mood swings. One moment she's cold then next she's warm and comforting then back to cold again. _What gives?_

I looked down at the dog and she kind of looked dejected that Fate hadn't given her any attention. Then there was a noise like a clapping sound and the dog went running into the room that Fate had disappeared into. I didn't know whether I should follow or not, but then I decided they needed a private moment.

So I walked into the living room and looked around. There wasn't much in here as it was a rather simple apartment. Very few furnishings as she had a DVD collection what looked like a nice CD collection, modest TV and DVD player and what was so out of place was the really expensive stereo system.

As I continued to look around, I noticed that there was a shelf on the wall with a picture and a candle sitting on it. I moved closer to the picture to get a better view thinking maybe that it was a picture of her family. What I saw was a picture of two little girls that looked like twins with pretty red eyes and blond hair and in the center of those two blondes was a brunette with pretty blue eyes similar to my own.

I was pretty sure that she was going to want this picture to come with us, but I decided to let her pack it and left it alone. That seemed like the only personal item in view. I didn't know about her bedroom or bathroom.

I heard two loud banging noises coming from the other room. So I turned around and saw Fate wheeling out two large suitcases and putting them by the door. Seeing me over by the picture, her eyes widened and walked over quickly and grabbed the picture and candle and hurried into the other room. Apparently even my being near it bothered her. I was still wondering if the little girls were relatives of Fate's. They looked too much like her not to be relatives of some kind. And all three girls looked like they were so happy and carefree like they didn't have a worry in the world.

By the time Fate was done, there were three small suitcases and a large box with different kinds of toys and food in it. It took us a while going up and down the stairs to get everything into the van. By the time we were done, all three of us were in the van. I had found out a few minutes ago that her dog's name is Arf. She was strapped in the back seat and the two of us in the front heading towards home. Well, it was home to me, but I didn't know if it would ever feel like home to Fate as she was being forced to work for us.

It took us longer to get back as we ended up hitting rush-hour traffic. Fate decided to take Arf up to the apartment first. Then we unloaded the van putting all of her things in her room, which Arf had already made a home in the middle of Fate's bed. I told Fate to go ahead and unpack and I would make supper. So I made creamed tuna fish and peas with rice. Just the way I like it… simple and good.

After supper, Fate took Arf out for an evening walk. After cleaning up the kitchen, I went out onto the balcony and sat in one of the chairs and looked up at the stars. I was so engrossed in looking at the stars I didn't hear them come back until Fate sat down in the chair next to me.

"Do you think it's true what they say about the stars being the souls of those that have crossed over so that they can always look down and shine upon their loved ones that they left behind? This was something that I was told as a child by my adoptive mother to help comfort me in my grief"

I didn't hear anything from Fate for the longest time after my question. So I glanced over and I could see tears rolling down her cheeks and then in the softest voice, "I hope so. That would mean I would have three stars always watching over for me." With that she stood up and went to her room.

I locked everything up and went to bed myself. Disappointed that I had upset my partner, I was hoping that tomorrow would be a brighter and better day for the two of us.

* * *

Author's notes: Well, here's the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed my little tease earlier.

Also you get a bit of background on Nanoha. As well, as their past together and what caused them to separate.

I know a lot of you have been asking about Nanoha's last name now you know the answer to it. I hope it was worth the wait.

Okay now I need you to review! PLEASE! I have gotten addicted to them. So please review. I answer all of the reviews that I get. That's how much your reviews mean to me, so please review.

FYI, I will be out of town starting today, and I will not get back into town until Wednesday of next week. I have no access to my computer or the Internet. So, I will not be able to answer your reviews until I get back, but I will answer every single one of them upon my return. I will also post chapter 4 at that time.

I thank everybody who has read my chapters. I look forward to reading all of my reviews upon my return next week.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	4. Chapter 4 Lightnings Fall

Author's Notes: I'm back and as promised here's chapter 4. Wow, I got 27 reviews all total for all 3 chapters that is so cool. I will be answering every single one of the reviews I got for chapter 3, right after I post this chapter. *_*

This chapter is rated M. There is cold shower content. Hehehe. ^_^ This has Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl loving Girl! If you don't like don't read.

_Dreams._

_'Thoughts'_

**"Telepathy"** (people, animals or device)

Disclaimer I do not own or make money from MGLN. v_v

Well, I think that's enough chit chat, time for you all to enjoy.

ZR ~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 4-Lightnings Fall**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

"Nanoha is there a reason why you're hanging on my arm the way you are? I mean I know Hayate told us to act like tourists while in the museum, but how will hanging all over me really make us look like tourists?" It's not that I didn't like her hanging all over me. The problem was I liked it too much. I needed to try and keep distance from me and anybody else around me for their sakes as well as my own sanity. I don't wont the past repeating itself.

"But Fate, we were told to act like tourists and the only way I can act like a tourist is to think I'm here with a really close friend." She pulled my arm tighter into the side of her breast and my body started to heat up on its own. Was I getting sick or do I have a fever? I had no idea why my body temperature has steadily been going up since we got into the museum.

"Yeah, but Nanoha the only ones that are acting like this are well... couples. The girls that are here with their friends aren't hanging all over them like you are me." She turned to me and as she did so she turned her upper body as well. So now instead of my arm being pressed in to the side of her breast, I was getting the full feel with her nipple pressed into my bare skin through her clothes. Why does it feel like I'm in a sauna in here? It's too damn hot.

"We're not the only ones. If you look over there, there's, Teana and Subaru and Subaru is hanging all over Teana's arm. They make such a cute couple. Then over there you have Shamal and Signum. And they look like they're having a wonderful date. And here comes Hayate with Vita. Don't they just look so cute? Just don't tell Vita I said that, she'd kill me. So you see, we're not the only two girls that are acting this way."

She was right and the more I looked around, I noticed there were a few other couples that were girls there that were acting in this way. So why did I still feel so uncomfortable and I still felt like my body temperature was going up. Now I feel like I'm about to pass out. My head feels so fuzzy and light headed.

"Nano…ha… bench." That was all I could muster before my knees started to give out on me. Nanoha's arm went from my arm to my waist to support me, carefully making her way over to a bench and we sat down, but instead of feeling better it only got worse.

Looking around the room I was trying to find the culprit. I knew what I was looking for. I just need to find it. And then up towards the ceiling in the corner, I caught a glint of metal… sure enough a drone. If there is a drone, that means he's casing this museum also.

I could feel the rage building inside of me to think he was here. What I was feeling inside must've shown through because Nanoha instead of sitting close to me moved away almost a foot. My rage was burning off my dizziness. I was able to think with a clear head. _**"Bardiche, I need a perimeter scan for drones."**_

**"**_**Yes, Sir."**_ After a few seconds_.__**" Sir, scan detecting two drones in the area."**_

_'Two? I can only see one. There's nowhere for it to hide in this room except for over my head and.'_ Tilting my head back so that I was looking straight at the ceiling._ 'There you are looking right at me. No, wait, it's not looking at me anymore it is looking at Nanoha._' Then I saw a weapon was trained on Nanoha when I saw the light building-up. I moved without thinking, I put myself between it and Nanoha feeling the pain of the burn. I tightened my arms around her and then rolled us across the floor. Looking up at the closest drone, I threw a bolt at it, then as that one was falling. I threw a bolt at the second one and then covered Nanoha with my body.

After a few seconds, I realized that Nanoha was hitting my arm trying to get my attention. So, I looked down to see what she wanted and realized that I had shoved her face into my cleavage and was slowly suffocating her. When I pulled away that's when I felt the pain in my back and fell back down on top of her. This time I made sure not to fall on her face and passed out.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

I helped Fate over to a bench she seemed to be dizzy, almost faint. After I got her on the bench, she was sitting there for a few seconds when this look came over her face and then her body went rigid. Pure rage seemed to radiate from every pore of her body. Then her eyes if it was at all possible turned a bright red then opened wide and she looked up over her head.

I looked up as well to see what she was looking at and there was a round metal sphere that looked like it had a camera lens pointed at us. Then I saw this light of something and I couldn't see anymore because the next thing I knew, Fate had tackled me and then her arms became like a vice. And then we were rolling across the floor. When we stopped, I was on my back and she was on top of me.

I had started to get this tingling sensation. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was all over my body. Then Fate put her body over my face. A human can only last so long without oxygen, so after a few seconds, I realized she wasn't getting up, so I tapped her arm to get her attention. When she lifted up, I could breathe again and then, as I looked at her face it was contorted in pain and then she was falling back down again and before I could stop it, her head hit the stone floor.

I wiggled my body out from underneath hers when I pulled my hand away from her back. It was red with her blood. I screamed for Shamal and she was there on the other side of her already taking in the situation. I couldn't hear the conversation going on around me. All I could see was that Fate was hurt and unconscious.

I don't know how much time passed, but all of a sudden there were men there with a gurney and they were moving Fate onto it, strapping her down and being very careful of her back. I got up to follow Fate when Hayate stopped me. Shaking her head no, she pulled me in a different direction towards a side door, probably looking for debriefing on what had happened.

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

It's been four hours since Fate has been brought to the hospital. Shamal has not let any of us in to see her, not even me, which is really starting to irritate me. Nanoha has been acting like a caged animal pacing and twitching every time the doors opened. She's instantly outside of it, looking for information and updates on her condition.

What had attacked Fate, I had shipped back to headquarters for analysis. Shari assured me that she would have a full report by the time we get back. I just wish I knew what they were and what they were doing there. Fate seemed to recognize them and knew what to do to put them out of commission. That's why I'm irritated over the fact I can't go in and talk to her.

Vita's patience has finally met their limit. "Nanoha, if you don't stop pacing I'm going to hog tie you to the damn chair."

Nanoha turned to look at Vita as if she was about to say something, when Shamal came out of Fate's room and Nanoha made a beeline for her. Shamal saw Nanoha coming and put her hand up to stop her 3 feet away then looked at Hayate. "Hayate, Fate would like to speak with you."

I felt bad for Nanoha. This was the first time she's ever had a partner. Not only that, but on their first mission, Fate gets hurt protecting her. I'm quite sure if I know that girl well enough, the feeling of guilt is eating her up inside.

As I walked into the room, I could see that the curtain was pulled around. The only bed in the room and its occupant was sitting up. I walked around the curtain and what I saw made me gasp in surprise.

* * *

**Vita's POV**

After Hayate went into Fate's room, I noticed that Nanoha continued her pacing the whole time. She was rubbing her right thumb over her left palm, not only that, but she kept looking at her left hand as if something was bothering her.

Nanoha hasn't been herself. Usually it only takes a few times of threatening her life for her to stop doing something, but this time, nothing seems to be working. I'm starting to seriously worry about this girl. If this new member to our team does anything to Nanoha I will make her pay for it in full.

_'What was Hayate thinking bringing in a thief? When she had ordered us to bring in a woman named Fate Testarossa a.k.a. Lightning, we thought it was to arrest her. We had no idea that she wanted to bring her into the fold. How is a thief going to make our team better? If anything she's just going to drag us down with her.'_

_'Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that she saved Nanoha, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. She's been nothing but cold and indifferent to everyone, especially Nanoha. I don't think that woman knows how to be a team player, or even how to work with another person. If that's the case and she can't learn to work with a team or even a partner than Hayate needs to give up on her and just cut her loose.'_

It's been almost 30 min. since Hayate went in to see Fate. How long is this going to take? I'm starting to worry that something might have happened to Hayate.

A few minutes later, the door opens and Hayate steps out. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Hayate is a little pale. Nanoha goes rushing over to her, expecting any kind of information or news, but Hayate gives her a weak smile. I stand up and walk over so that I can hear what's going on better.

"Fate's going to be fine. She just needs to rest a little bit more. The mission will continue and she said that she will get the item we are after." Hayate had put her hands up to stop any questioning. "I can't tell you what she told me because it was in confidence. Now why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Fate had fallen asleep just before I left, so by the time we're done eating, hopefully she'll be awake and ready for some visitors. Okay?"

Hayate grabs Nanoha's arm and drags her away. I slowly follow behind, knowing if I don't, Hayate will do the same to me. Nanoha cranes her neck around to look at the door we are leaving behind. I was wondering what was going through her mind as we turned the corner.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

I had gotten myself a chicken Caesar salad for my late lunch, although this could almost be considered supper instead. Normally I loved the taste, but right now, nothing had a taste; not my beverage or my food. I also had no appetite at all. All I could think about was Fate was hurt because of me. It's my fault and there's no denying that point.

I excused myself from the table saying I had to go to the bathroom. They probably knew what I was doing, but let me go anyways as my destination was a certain blonde's hospital room.

Nothing was going to stop me from going into see how badly I screwed up and how bad she was hurt all because of me. It wasn't just the guilt that was bothering me. I had to apologize to her for dropping the ball.

In no time at all I was outside her door. I knocked gently just in case she was awake. In that way, she would know someone was coming in. I didn't want a repeat of yesterday after all. I just hoped it wasn't loud enough to wake her up if she was still sleeping. I waited a few seconds and opened the door and stepped into her room. My heart was racing. Was this anticipation? Fear? I wasn't sure.

The curtain was still pulled around her bed, so cautiously I moved around the opening and inside next to her. Fate was lying on her left side with her back to the window. So quietly, I moved around so that I was in front of her.

The sight before me took my breath away. The way the sun was shining on her yellow hair made it look golden and radiant. The woman sleeping before me looked like a goddess. This humble human was being drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

Before I knew what was happening, my lips were touching hers in a gentle kiss. The sensation I got from the kiss was extraordinary. It started slowly at my lips and spread to my face, head, and then down my body. I was on fire from head to toe and I had no desire to put it out.

The next thing I knew, I had a hand behind my head pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds, the tip of her tongue was sliding across my lips looking for entry and I opened to her willingly. Her tongue caressed and stroked every part of my mouth almost as if she was memorizing every nook and cranny of it.

Her other hand found its way to my back and start pulling me down onto her bed. As I wanted to be as close to her as she wanted me to be, I willingly crawled on to her bed. I was starting to feel lightheaded when I realized that I needed to break the kiss so that I could get much needed oxygen. So gently, I pulled away. We were both panting heavily.

After catching her breath, instead of recapturing my mouth, she moved to my chin and then my jaw and slowly made her way down my neck to my collarbone. Then she started to suckle on the skin just below the collarbone. The sensation was exquisite. It was like she was trying to suck my blood through my skin and if she were a vampire, I would happily give her every last drop just to be a part of her forever.

While I was distracted with what her mouth was doing, her hand on my back had found my bra clasp and had it undone and was now unbuttoning my shirt. After her hand had removed the last barrier hiding my breasts, her mouth left my collarbone and captured my nipple. These feelings were like nothing I'd ever felt before. No one has ever touched me so intimately, at least not that I can remember. The sensations that she's creating are traveling through my body down to my vagina causing it to throb and pulse. Not to mention that I'm getting wetter and wetter by the second.

I wanted her hands all over me, caressing me, touching me, plunging deep inside me, but I didn't know how to convey this to her because for some reason I couldn't talk. So my left-hand looked for her right hand and finding it, I brought it to my crotch to tell her what I wanted.

As her mouth moved from one nipple to the other to give equal treatment, her hand was undoing my pants. Once they where undone, her hand slipped underneath my panties slowly caressing through my curls as she made her way to my core. She gently moved them back in forth almost like she was asking permission to go further. In answer, I opened my legs wider so that she would have easier access. Fate lifted her head up so that she could look into my eyes to see my pleasure as she goes to bury herself inside of me.

I could start to feel her finger moving and then she froze. Within seconds Fate's hand was removed from me. The hand that was behind my head was now at my back pulling me towards her and her right hand had pulled the sheet up over me to cover me. My face is now buried in between Fate's neck and shoulder. Just in time to hear the curtain being shoved out of the way.

I moved my head, just slightly so that I could see who had walked in and standing there was Hayate with one of those smiles as if she knew exactly what we had been doing.

"Well, well, looks like you're healed enough to be able to comfort your partner. If that's the case, then I guess you're ready to get to work now… aren't you Fate?"

_'Was it me, or did Hayate sound a little bit more stern than she normally does?'_ If it was at all possible, Fate seemed to stiffen even more than she was. That's when the words that Hayate had said came back to me _healed enough_._ 'What did she mean by that? Fate is nowhere near healed enough to do this job.'_

"Don't worry this job will get done. I've never failed to do a job before and I'm not about to start now. I'll be ready within the hour then we can move-out." Fate sounded angry, almost like her abilities were being put in to question. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to talk to Nanoha about something."

Hayate turned and all, but dragged Vita out of the room. After the door closed, I relaxed into Fate. I hadn't realize that I had tensed up upon seeing, Hayate. After what felt like a minute or two, I started to snuggle up to Fate, but she remained tense and stiff. I looked up at her with questioning eyes, wanting to know if she was all right.

Fate moved the covers and got out of bed. She walked over to the window looking out. I was surprised as I looked at her. I noticed the wound was nothing more than a large red spot on her back._ 'Was she not that badly hurt? But all that blood. I know her wound was severe. How did it heal so fast? Is this what Hayate meant about Fate being healed enough? There is so much I don't know about her, but I want to know everything. Please open up to me.'_

She looked like she was struggling with something, but it didn't take long for me to find out what was bothering her. "Nanoha what just happened between us, it can never happen again. I'm sorry if it seems like I've led you on with what just happened, but I don't want anything to happen to you. The closer you get to me the more in danger you'll be in. I'm sorry. Can you please leave so that I can get ready?"

I was stunned. This woman who almost made love to me just a few minutes ago and like a light switch she changed from a warm, passionate woman to someone who's cold and calculating.

I was too numb inside to say anything. So slowly I took that sheet off from me and started to redress myself. I didn't know what to say or do other than what she had asked of me. After I looked presentable enough to leave the room, I looked back at her one more time. There was something I needed to tell her.

"I don't know if it's the right thing to tell you or not, but no matter what you say or do to push me away… I will always be there to help pick you up if you need me. Because you see, since our fight two days ago, I've been falling for you and I don't know how to stop myself."

With that said, I turned around and walked out the door looking to find a place to be alone so that I could cry my heart out.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

As I heard her walk out the door and heard the click, the finality of what I had just done caused my knees to give out on me and I crumbled to the floor.

_'Why does it hurt so much to protect the one you care for? No, that's not right I love her and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her.'_

_'Why must I suffer year after year, only to find my salvation within reach, but I still have to push her away to keep her safe from what I am.'_

_'What I was made into against my will.'_

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

As true to her word, Fate was ready within the hour. If it was at all possible it seemed that she had reverted back to her old cold as ice ways**.** I felt sorry for Nanoha. If it was at all possible, I will do my best to help bring out the true Fate within; the one from before that crazed maniac Jail Scaglietti got a hold of her.

_'Is this woman really the teenaged girl we found in his laboratories? The same one that almost made me crippled when she lashed out. It took years of surgeries and rehabilitation to get me back up and walking again. I'm the only one that knows that she was responsible for that. I don't even know if Fate remembers that we saved her.'_

"Oi, Earth to Hayate. It doesn't look like she had an easy time getting it. It seems like she ran into some resistance." Vita looked like she was about to jump all over Fate about what happened inside the museum, but Signum stopped her before she could make a move.

True enough I could see Fate coming towards us, but it looked like she'd been in some sort of scuffle. "What happened? You should have been able to avoid the guards and detection from the cameras."

"I ran into some little friends. It seems they were after the same Lost Logia I was. I tried finding out who they were working for, but all I got was that they needed to find as many Lost Logia as possible. By the sound of it, it didn't sound like they wanted to work for this person, but it seemed like they didn't have much of a choice."

"Do you think they're going to become a problem in future missions?"

Fate looked like she was really considering my question. She almost had a faraway look in her eyes. "I hope not, after all they're just kids."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well this is the end of chapter 4 hope you enjoyed. While I was away my Muse was telling me that chapter 4 and chapter 5 were not complete and I had to add too both of them. So I'm glad that I didn't post chapter 4 before I left, (like I was thinking of doing) or I'd be doing a revise. I was hoping to get this chapter posted when I got home, but that was not meant to be.

For those of you who have been looking for some answers. I hope I was able to clarify at least one connection to Fate. Many more answers about Nanoha and Fate will be answered in the next chapter. I hope you can wait.

I'm sending out a big Thank You to all of those that have reviewed so far. I leave out a plate of virtual cookies in hopes to entice more reviews. *_* Please review I went through review withdrawal while I was away not fun. -_- I can't wait to answer all of chapter 3's reviews that I received. I look forward to more on this chapter too. Points down to review, button. *Point* *Point* *Point* *Point* *Point* ^_^

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	5. Chapter 5 Lightning's Touch

Authors Notes: Well, here is the long awaited chapter 5 this is the longest chapter I have ever done. For those of you that can do longer chapters than this I bow humbly before you. I'm up to 40 reviews for 4 chapters that is just awesome.

Italic = Dreams Center Italic = Memory's 'Italic' = Thoughts **"Telepathy" = **(people, animals or device)

**Warning! Cold Shower Content. Warning! Adult Content. Warning! Girls Making Love to Girls. Warning! Cold Shower Content. Warning! ANGUISH and PAIN! Warning!  
**

By the way, if you hadn't noticed this chapter is rated M. HEHEHE! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical, Nanoha the only thing I own are my stories. I only borrowed the characters.

Please read and review. And now, without any further ado, I present to you chapter 5, enjoy.

ZR ~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 5-Lightning's Touch**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

It's been six months since I've joined the 6th Mobile Division and my worst nightmare is standing before me. Not only that, but he's captured Nanoha. Will the nightmares of my past now include the woman I love?

_**Flashback**_

This was supposed to be an easy mission. Hostages were being held at an embassy in a neighboring country. So, we were brought in to free the hostages and take into custody the terrorists. What we got instead was a trap probably set for me.

Nanoha and Teana had snuck into the building to do some recon we needed to know how many there were and where the hostages were being held. Something had gone terribly wrong. Nanoha had told Teana to get out while she still could and gave her back up to escape. The last time I saw Nanoha was when she went into that building.

It's been three weeks since the hostage situation and still no word or sighting of Nanoha. My anger and temper are just below the skin. One wrong move or word and it could blow. I make sure that when I'm in the training room, I'm the only one there so I don't accidentally hurt someone. But Signum seems to always know that I'm there and spars with me until I'm exhausted.

Two days ago, a messenger came with a letter for me. Hayate assembled the team in the briefing room. As I read the letter, what I've been trying to keep under control I lost. I lifted my fist in the air and brought it down hard onto the steel table splitting it in half. Everyone in the room moved back against the walls terrified of what I had just done.

I left the letter on the floor and went to our apartment. Everything's the same; nothing has changed… well all except for one thing, Arf and I now sleep in Nanoha's room. It's the only way I've been able to bear her not being near me.

The morning of the assault, Hayate was extremely adamant. "Fate, you can't take your dog. This isn't an outing, this is a mission to get Nanoha back." I looked at Hayate after she was done with her little speech. I was not budging on this one. Arf was going whether Hayate liked it or not. It was the only way I knew Nanoha would be safe even from me.

We arrived at the warehouses; those specified in the letter. As the others were getting ready for the assault, I took Arf to the side. Arf and I share a special bond. We can hear each other's thoughts. Only those that have been able to share in my blood can acquire this ability plus much more. _**"Arf is Nanoha here? Can you get her scent?"**_

After a short while I could see Arf perk up as if she's caught something on the wind. _**"Yes, she's here. But she's not alone I smell several different people besides, her."**_

_**"All right, this is what I want you to do. ~~~"**_

_**End Flashback**_

The man I despised with every fiber of my being was standing before me with a very smug smile on his face as if he knew he held a trump card against me. He was standing approximately 20 feet away from me and Nanoha was probably another 10 feet behind him with two women on each side of her.

I was looking into the eyes of a madman; the man that took the last important thing from me forever…my sister.

"Fate, it's been such a long time. You don't call me anymore; especially after all we've been through when you were younger. I mean, the fact that you have allowed me to live has been quite astonishing. After all, you did profess how much you loved your sister Alicia and yet you allowed me to kill her right in front of you."

I was trying my best to keep things under control. Losing it now would do nothing but get people killed. I had to buy some time. I couldn't allow him to manipulate me, which is exactly what he wants.

"You see Fate, I've been watching you since you were born and when your little friend saved you and Alicia from your mother, I saw the bond grow between the three of you and I knew I had to get rid of that pesky little friend of yours. Then my opportunity arrived. She was on holiday with her parents and a horrible accident happened killing all three of them. All it took was a little tampering of the brake system and they all went over a cliff."

My eyes wide with shock. My knees gave way and I went crashing to the floor. He had described the accident that had taken the life of my childhood friend and savior to a perfect tee.

I remember that day as if it was yesterday. The day that I died with my Nanoha after her brother and sister had told us that their parents and Nanoha had all been killed in a car accident while on holiday. My body went cold and inside I could feel myself dying knowing I would never see her again. Just like I had said when she had to move away, I had cursed my own best friend and secret love to her death.

But now I knew the cause…Jail Scaglietti had killed both of them. The two most important people in my young life and now he was threatening the life of the woman that I love and I would do anything for her including die.

I extended my right arm and opened my hand. Lying there was a yellow triangle; my device Bardiche. I knew that Hayate and the others were not going to stay out of this. I could only pray that they didn't come under friendly fire because no matter how hard I tried to suppress the rage within me, I just couldn't any more.

The last thing I remember seeing was Nanoha trying to break free from the restraints and Arf attacking the two women guarding her. As I gave into the raging beast within me, the beast he had created with all of his experiments.

* * *

The first sound that broke through the darkness was the sound of an animal growling. I could also hear someone in my head calling out my name. I blinked my eyes a few times to clear them and what I saw was Arf standing between me and Nanoha protecting her like I had commanded.

I close my eyes and I could feel my rage as it subsides and with it the beast within me retreats. I turned away from Nanoha and call Arf to follow me. They're all afraid of me now… it's time to leave. I started walking towards the exit knowing they wouldn't stop me. Who would want to work with someone who could turn into a monster?

"This is what he wants Fate. He wants you to be alone so that you have no one there to help you when you need it the most. That's why he took those who were most precious to you away. So that he could turn you into something without a mind or conscience…a soulless machine of destruction. That's what he wants to turn you into and you're letting him if you leave now."

I turned my head slightly to look at the others. "They're not going to want to work with a monster like me; someone who might kill them without hesitation. This is why I tried to tell you Nanoha. I work best alone because I don't want to hurt anyone and the last person I want to hurt is you. And if I have to leave to protect you then that's what I'll do."

I didn't know that Nanoha had approached me until I felt her arms wrap around my waist. "Don't leave me Fate. Don't go back to that lonely existence. It's not what they would have wanted for you. I know because I wouldn't. Stay by my side forever."

I turned around in her arms, putting my hands on her shoulders. I looked deep into those beautiful sky blue eyes trying to see if there was any fear of me whatsoever. But all I saw was love and trust.

Seeing the purity of her emotions undid me inside. The pent-up grief from all those years ago started flowing from my eyes. If she hadn't been holding me, I probably would've ended up on the ground. I sobbed out my grief for the two that I had lost so long ago.

I don't know how long I had been crying when I came back to myself. Nanoha and I were outside the warehouse. I was on her lap, cradled in her arms and my face buried in her shoulder.

I started to hear a low growl coming from Arf. It was her way of warning people not to get too close. Nanoha whispered in my ear that Hayate was approaching. I reached out my hand to touch Arf to let her know to stand down for the moment.

"I have good news and I have bad news. Which would you guys like to hear first?" I dreaded the bad news, but I knew I needed to hear it.

"I'll take the bad news first." I tried to set up, but Nanoha held me in place.

Hayate moved a few more steps closer. "Alright, the bad news is Jail Scaglietti was never here. It seems that one of his girls had a hologram projector with a prerecorded message. I think he wanted to see how far he could push you. Also, one of those drones was here and it looks like it was recording everything that happened and it also escaped."

I waited to hear the worst of the bad news but Hayate's words had stopped almost as if she was waiting for something. I couldn't take her silence anymore I had to ask. "How many were killed?"

My answer was silence, so I turned my head to look at Hayate. She was smiling at me. "That would be the good news. Very few injuries and no deaths. As a matter of fact, the one who did the most damage was your dog over here. She has had her rabies shot right?"

* * *

Hayate had ordered up a full workup on both of us. I was patiently waiting for Shamal to finish with Nanoha when we heard the door to the infirmary slam open with running feet. I looked over my shoulder at Nanoha and I could see fear in her eyes. That's all I needed. I stepped between Nanoha and who ever was approaching. No one was going to get her ever again.

The curtain was shoved aside and before any of us realized what was happening, my fist met his face and he went flying. Long blonde hair and glasses went every which way as he landed in a heap 5 feet away.

Behind me I heard a gasp and movement. As I started to turn around, Nanoha went running past me to the man on the floor. I guess I should've held back as she seems to know him.

"Yuuno, are you all right? She didn't hurt you too badly did she?" I heard a grumble coming from the young man as he sat up, holding his bleeding nose. Apparently I had broken it. I looked over at Shamal with an apologetic look. She just shook her head and walked over to the young man between the two women and they hoisted him up.

If looks could kill, I would've dropped dead. "Who are you and why did you hit me?"

"Sorry, I just reacted. I'm still in mission mode. My name is Fate Testarossa and I'm Nanoha's roommate and partner. Again I am very sorry for my reaction. I guess I need to learn to ask questions first not strike first."

He seemed to be debating whether to accept my apology or not when Nanoha piped up." It's okay Fate. As long as he knows that you were only doing it to protect me, I'm quite sure my big brother will have no problem accepting your apology."

The man that Nanoha called her brother was looking back and forth between her and me as if he was trying to decide what he was going to do or say. But then he started staring at Nanoha and the look he was giving her was anything but brotherly. All of a sudden I got the sensation and feeling that I wanted to pound and pulverized this man for giving her such a look. What is this feeling? Could this be jealousy? Why should I get jealous over her brother? Their blood relatives after all, aren't they?

After about 30 min. of babying and coddling the man that was introduced to me as Yuuno Scrya, finally left the infirmary after Shamal assured him that Nanoha was fine and that he didn't need to worry about her.

Shortly thereafter, we were allowed to leave to head back to our apartment. Upon arriving, Arf was very excited and wouldn't leave Nanoha alone. After a while, Nanoha collapsed onto the couch exhausted and panting.

She noticed that I was still standing by the door watching her. I had been watching her, studying her since the warehouse to see if I could see any problems. To see if there was the slightest difference between now and before she disappeared.

As I was gazing at her, I could see tears start to well in her eyes. I was beside her in a moment, pulling her into me. Now that we were alone with no one for her to be strong in front of, she broke down from the stress and the ordeal that she had gone through. All I could do was just hold her and allow her tears to exhaust themselves.

"Fate, would you tell me about them and about your past? What he did to you to make you like you are. I want to know everything about you; the good and the bad."

I was torn about what I should do. The things of my past I've locked away deep inside so that they couldn't be used against me, but they still were. I'm still affected by my past. Maybe if I talked to someone about it, it won't hurt as much, or haunt me every night.

"There hasn't been an awful lot of happiness in my life. What little happiness I have had has been short-lived, but those memories are the ones I cherish the most and are what keeps me going. Are you sure you want to know about this darkness that is within me?"

"Yes, I want to know everything about you. Fate is Fate. What has happened in your past is what has made you the person you are now and I want to know what experiences you have had and the people that have made the difference in your life. I want to be able to help you when you need it the most and the only way I can think of to be able to do that is to know everything about you. So please let me in and I will do my best to try and hold back that darkness."

This woman in my arms is breaking down all of my defenses. It seems that I no longer possess the will to resist her anymore. Just like my Nanoha did all those years ago. All I can do now is pray that when she finds out that I'm not even human that she will still look at me.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I just hope my story doesn't give you nightmares because I know they do me."

I knew this was going to be a long story, so I piled up the pillows and leaned back on them. I stretched out one of my legs along the back of the couch and pulled Nanoha into me so that she was draped over my torso. After she got comfortable with her head resting on my chest, I pulled the light blanket down to cover us.

I started to walk slowly through the forest in my mind back to the beginning of everything…my creation.

_**Fate's Past Memories**__ (_Song Forest_)_

_My very first memory was the sensation of floating and when I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by fluid with a very cold surface holding it in place. Later I found out that it was a stasis tube._

_I had no concept of time so, I had no idea how long I had been in there. One day when I opened my eyes, there was a pretty little girl standing on the outside. She had red eyes and blond hair and when she noticed that my eyes were opened and looking at her she smiled and put her hand against the glass so, I reached my own hand out to try and touch hers. From then on, she came to visit me every day._

_Then the day came that the fluid was slowly drained out and I started to panic not knowing what would happen when it disappeared. As I was laying on the floors' surface, my body felt heavy and weak. The fluid that was still in my lungs I was coughing out and for the first time I breathed in the air._

_I felt something wrap around me and then I was picked up and carried into a room where I saw the woman that was always outside the tube. She had the same expression on her face now as she did then…cold. I had no idea how she truly felt about me until much later. The woman looked at the pretty little girl and told her to take care of me and teach me what I needed to know. You see, I was born as a five-year-old little girl._

_The little girl introduced herself to me as Alicia and she told me that I was her clone, which made her my big sister. She also told me that because she was my big sister, she would always protect me. Then she said that she's the one who had picked out my name and it was Fate, Fate Testarossa._

_The first six months of my life with Alicia was so happy and carefree. Alicia told me that the woman with Violet hair was our mother Precia. I always wondered why mother would look at Alicia differently than she would look at me, but I would soon find out that answer when she started her experiments on me._

_While Alicia was at school, Mother would inject me with different colored fluids. They would always give me great pain, almost like they were changing me, or doing something to me inside. This went on for many months without Alicia knowing what was happening to me._

_Until one day Alicia came home sick unexpectedly. She heard me screaming downstairs in the laboratory and came running to find out what was happening to me. The sight that she saw horrified her._

_I was strapped down to a table with at least 15 different types of the IV tubes running into my body. Alicia came running over to me and tried to unstrapped me from the table, but mother pulled her away telling her to go upstairs and ignore what was going on; this thing wasn't for her to care about. It was only for her glory, her plans for me, from the beginning was to create a killing machine that would go to the highest bidder._

_Mother's mentor was helping her with her research as well as getting the chemicals and serums of unknown origin that she needed to complete her project, which was called project FOREVER. As her goal was to create an immortal soldier, one that could heal quickly on the battlefield without the need for a medic. This soldier would need to be unstoppable._

_This went on for several more months. Alicia would hold me every night as I cried myself to sleep wanting to know why mother hated me so to cause me such pain._

_Then one day it happened. I had, had a bad reaction to whatever was given to me as I tore up the laboratory. When I woke up, I was inside a cage like an animal. I was never so grateful to mother for doing this when Alicia wasn't home._

_After that day, that's when the beatings and the whippings started. She would chain me up trying to get that reaction out of me again and again and again. But when she couldn't get it, she started up with her experiments once more. She wasn't satisfied with the one reaction she had gotten._

_I hadn't seen Alicia since I have been put into that cage, but here she was standing with the key and opened the door. I moved to the very back, trying to tell her to leave me there, that I was dangerous to her, that I might try and hurt her even though I knew I wouldn't mean to._

_She didn't listen to me and took me outside into the sunlight and held me as I cried. That was the start of something wonderful. A little girl with brown hair and sky blue eyes came walking up to us wanting to know if I was alright._

_She introduced herself as Nanoha Takamachi and she said she would like to be our friend. Alicia introduced us as I continued to stare at this beautiful girl in front of me. Next to Alicia, I have not seen any other children and this girl was so beautiful it made my heart race. The color of her eyes was such a blue that they were like little pools of the sky. I could just lose myself inside them and be happy doing so._

_Nanoha would come by every day to visit with us, including the day that mother found out that Alicia had been taking me out of my cage and bringing me outside. She was furious with Alicia. She threw me back into my cage and then proceeded to discipline Alicia for her indiscretion. I could hear what was going on and knew that she was being beaten, but there was nothing I could do. I tried getting out of my cage, but I just wasn't strong enough to break the lock._

_Nanoha had told me that she had heard Alicia screaming in pain. Begging her mother to stop hitting her, so Nanoha ran home to get her older brother and mother to help save her friend not knowing where I was._

_After the police and ambulance arrived, the police made a search of the house and found me in the laboratory still trying to get out of my cage. They helped me upstairs so that the paramedics could treat my arm, which was a mess from me trying to get out._

_When I saw Alicia on the stretcher I ran to her, but it was mother's next words that will forever haunt me even to this day. "Get away from my daughter you monster!" I moved away from her afraid that I would hurt her. When my sister took my hand and told me that I would always be, now and forever, her little sister._

_When Alicia and I had gotten out of the hospital, they had charged mother with abuse, assault, and illegal possession of laboratory equipment as well as a few other things that I did not understand at the time._

_We had been put into a foster home. They were good people, they were nice to us. Then came the time I thought that was the worst time of my life. The girl I had a major crush on, my first love had told us that she and her family were moving away and she didn't know if she was ever going to be able come back. I went through so many emotions within a short amount of time. Sadness then pain and then all of a sudden anger. I was angry at her because she promised the two of us that she would always be there for us. We made a blood oath pact on that very promise and now she was breaking it. Before I even realized what I was doing, I hit her and then I was afraid of what I had just done and ran. I ran away from everything and everyone._

_By the time Alicia had calmed me down and was able to convince me to go and apologize to Nanoha, they had already left and I never got a chance to see her. Alicia came up with a plan to help bring my spirits up. We may only have been six years old, but we could do odd jobs to raise money and we would surprise Nanoha by showing up on her doorstep. It took us four years to save up enough money, but we finally did it._

_When we arrived in Japan we knew where we needed to go. Nanoha had sent us one letter telling us her address and phone number so that we could stay in contact with her. When we reached the café that her parents now owned, we saw her older brother and sister working the counter, but no sign of their parents or Nanoha. So, we had gone in to find out where she was so we could surprise her. Her brother Kyouya said that they were all on holiday and wouldn't be back for another week, but they would be happy to have us stay at the house until they returned._

_Alicia and I came back from the seashore to find the two siblings holding onto each other and crying as if they had lost everything in the world. Once they had calmed down enough to be able to talk to us, Kyouya handed us a letter that was severely crumpled and tear stained. It said that they regret to inform the family, that Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi and their daughter were all killed in an auto mobile accident and their bodies would be shipped home for proper burial in whatever tradition their family upholds._

_I could feel it happening; the pain in my chest was unbearable. I fell to my knees. I was shaking from head to toe. Alicia was by my side holding me, but nothing could stop what was happening to me because I was dying inside all because my best friend, my secret love was dead. I would never see her ever again and that would become my greatest regret._

_After the funeral, we left the siblings alone and drifted from shelter to shelter living off the streets. I was never the same again. The only way we were able to survive was to steal our food. I seemed to be particularly good at it. I was much faster than Alicia was. Apparently whatever mother had been doing to me was still affecting me._

_We had been on the streets for about six months when we were found by a man who said he would help us. If I had known what he had planned, we would have run and never looked back, but we were still naïve. We still had our innocence of youth. So we trusted him, a man named Jail Scaglietti._

_Apparently he was our mother's benefactor as well as mentor, but the things that she had done to me was nothing compared to the horrors he put me through. I was placed in a stasis tube with a green slime like substance for days, maybe weeks. I lost track of time when it was drained before it was refilled with a yellow slimy substance, the same consistency as the green. I think I had been left in that one for a longer period of time._

_When I was finally removed, Alicia was able to get me cleaned up. She gave me food and water and told me that everything would be all right, that we'd get out of there and we would both be safe._

_I would change every time I was put in that stuff. My hair went from blonde to yellow and my eyes turned a brighter red. I no longer looked like my sister and I think that hurts the most out of everything that he has done to me._

_After about a year, the doctor as he liked to call himself, decided that there needed to be a major change in my life. So while I was recovering from one of his perverse torturing, he took Alicia out of our cell._

_The next time I saw my sister she was in the stasis tube and her life signs were so weak they were almost nonexistent. He told me that if I was a good girl and did what he told me to do, he'd keep her alive. If I had known he planned on killing her anyways, I would've let her die mercifully instead of what he had done._

_By this time, I have lost track of all time. My day-to-day life was pain and more pain. Soon day and night was nothing but pain. But on this one particular day, I heard explosions and people yelling and screaming. A girl opened my cell door. She was so foolish being there unarmed. I threw her across the room. She crashed into my bed and crumbled in a heap._

_My one goal was to find my sister and pray she was still alive when I got to her. There was no sign's of life in her tube. She was just floating in the solution lifeless as a rag doll. I had no idea how long she has been dead. I touched the glass like she had done for me all those years ago, but she didn't reach out for my hand like I had done._

"_I can still bring her back to life. All you need to do is stop them from destroying my laboratory. Stop them and I will bring her back to you."_

"_She's dead. You're not God. You can't bring back the dead and she wouldn't want me to anyways. At least now I know she's at peace, and there's nothing more you have to hold me here and you never will again."_

"_If that's what you think then watch her disappear and be lost to you forever." he reached out his hand and pushed a button after a few minutes, I noticed something wasn't right. She started to disappear before my eyes. Her body was disintegrating until it became nothing._

_I heard more screaming of people from those that have invaded the laboratory. I had no one left, just myself. I made a vow at that very moment I would never get close to anyone ever again because they were never going to be used against me. So I ran as far away as I possibly could._

_That day, Fate Testarossa officially died and a young woman with the codename Lightning was born._

_**End of Fate's Memories**_

After I finished telling her, I half expected her to move away from me, far away from me. After all, I am nothing but an inhuman monster. But she surprised me throughout the story there were times when I felt her get closer to me and at other times my shirt felt wet, which made me think that she might've been crying.

"You've had a very hard life, haven't you? The two people that loved you the most were taken from you in a horrible way. That's why you're always pushing people away from you. You don't dare get close to anyone for fear of them dying like you said that time months ago."

"I'm a monster, Nanoha. I'm not even human. I deserve to be alone so that no one else suffers because of me."

"No! No one deserves to be alone especially you. I don't know what it is about you Fate, but I am drawn to you. I trust you like I have never trusted anyone else before. You see, I'm damaged goods too. When I was younger, my parents and I had gotten into a car accident and they were killed, I probably would've died also if they hadn't brought in a special doctor to save my life. But I ended up in a coma for two years. When I came to, I had no family just some strangers. They said they would be there for me and eventually those strangers adopted me. While I was in rehab I met Hayate and she told me about the TSAB and so I joined. They accepted me with my amnesia. They said as long as it didn't interrupt my job, they were okay with it. So you see you're not the only one that is damaged goods and I don't care what you say Fate, you're more human than a lot of people I know like that jerk Ambrose. I still think he's an alien."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch at that last part. I silently agreed with her. I was starting to wonder if he was an alien too. He always seems to pop up at the wrong times, especially right before one of our missions. Something about the man makes me uneasy just like her brother. Something about him doesn't feel right to me.

"So you see, to me you are as human as I am. Fate is Fate no matter what they have done to you or made you into. What I saw you become today made me want to be with you even more. I will always want you near me and the closer the better. Besides I've always had a secret thing for vampires."

I could feel myself blushing at her words. Even after all of this, she still wants me for me and not scared of what I am.

"Hey Fate, can I ask something of you? Can you just for tonight, hold me all night? I don't want to be alone tonight. Is it all right if we sleep next to each other tonight?"

I hugged her close to me and kissed her temple. "You never have to ask. You can sleep next to me every night from this night forward."

I fixed us a light supper while Nanoha took a shower. After we finished eating, I suddenly realized I had a small problem. I don't sleep with clothing on and I didn't want Nanoha to feel uncomfortable. The closest thing I would have would be one of my long black slips or maybe one of my teddies. The slip would probably be best I could use it like a nightgown.

After I had gotten changed, I open my door so Nanoha could come in. This is the first time she'd ever been inside of my room since I moved into it. When she stepped in it, she looked like she was looking for something. Upon spotting whatever it was she was looking for, she made a beeline straight for it. It was the picture, the picture of the three of us. I was on the left, my Nanoha was in the middle and Alicia was on the right. It's the only picture I have of the three of us girls back during our carefree days when I was happiest.

"This is the three of you together, isn't it? Which one is you and which one is Alicia? I'm assuming the one in the center is your friend Nanoha. Nyahaha… It seems kind of funny to call someone else my own name."

"I'm the one on the left." Something about her laugh was nagging at me. It was almost like I had heard it before, before I met her. It will come to me in time.

I walked up behind her as she was looking at the picture and I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back in to me. It doesn't hurt as much any more when I look at Nanoha and Alicia, at least not as much as it did. I think I'm finally starting to heal from those open wounds from so long ago all because of the woman in my arms. Someday I may even be able to let go and move on. But that's still down the road and it won't be easy.

"I wish I had known you back then. You were a cute little girl. But I'm glad that I know you now because you're a beautiful woman inside and out. Now let's go to bed and get a good nights rest."

She pulls out of my arms and walks towards the bed. I noticed that her pillow is on the left side, but that's all right because I tend to sleep in the middle. So I walked to the right side of the bed so that I can climb in and I get settled in the middle. I'm on my back looking at the ceiling holding my arms next to me too afraid to move them. I haven't slept in the same bed with someone since Alicia. I didn't know what to do or how to relax.

I felt the bed move as she moved closer to me. She took my right arm and lifted it up and over her shoulders so that I was cradling her back. Then she placed her head on my shoulder and her arm crossed my stomach and then she tucked her hand in between my back in the bed. My body relaxed on its own accord and soon I found myself drifting off to sleep knowing that she was safe in my arms.

* * *

I slowly started coming back from the realm of dreams to find something soft and wet touching my forehead. Then it moved to my temple before slowly moving to my cheek, then the corner of my mouth and finally my lips.

My eyes fluttered open as the final sensation of our lips meeting. I gently slid my tongue over her lips seeking entry and just like before she parted them, I dove in. Only this time I wasn't the only one that wanted to explore. Our tongues dueled over supremacy on who was going to explore.

I rolled over on top of her relishing the sensation of having her body beneath mine. I pulled my lips away from hers for two reasons; I needed oxygen, but I also had to ask a question. After catching my breath, I looked into her beautiful sky-blue eyes." Are you sure about this? Once I start, I'm not going to want to stop."

She looked me right in the eyes with such passion." Fate I want you to make love to me. Make me yours and make me your woman."

Tears start coming to my eyes. The feeling within my chest swelled so much that I had a hard time controlling the emotions that started to overflow throughout my body. I recaptured her lips, but this time in a gentle and sensual kiss. As I was kissing her, my hands were busy unbuttoning her night shirt. Then slowly pushed her shirt away and over her shoulders. I pulled her up into a sitting position, so that I could continue taking off her night shirt.

After breaking from our second kiss, I quickly pulled off my make shift nightgown before throwing it somewhere in the room. The only article of clothing left were her panties, but I would get to that in due time. I wanted to take this slow and make our first time together memorable and loving so that she would know exactly how I felt about her.

I cupped her face in the palms of my hands so that she had no choice but to look into my eyes again. I had to give her one last chance if this was what she really wanted or not. "Nanoha, this is your last chance. I can stop now or keep going. What do you want because I couldn't live with myself if I forced myself on you? If this really truly isn't what you want please tell me what you want."

Her response was to pull my hands away from her face and gently snake her arm around my waist, pulling me into her. Her lips went to my neck and started kissing me while her other hand reached up to massage my breast. I have never felt sensations like this before. I have never been with anyone else. Nanoha will be my very first and as far as I'm concerned, my only lover.

Slowly she starts to kiss her way down my neck to my chest, making her way to my other breast and captured my nipple and began to suckle. The sensation was maddening as I could feel it all the way down to my apex. Not only did I have her mouth suckling me, but her other hand was now pinching and twirling my other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

I bury my hands in her hair and pulled her head closer into my breast to let her know that I wanted more and she understood and sucked harder, pulling more of me into her mouth. Then all of a sudden it was cold as she had removed her mouth, but her hand had taken its place and then I could feel hot breath on my other nipple as she claimed it the same way as the previous one.

I could no longer take it. I needed to touch this woman. I needed to caress her, kiss her and make love to her. I gently laid her back down when she finally released my nipple. I claimed her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. My hands moved down and started to massage her breasts, focusing mainly on her nipples and areolas. She arched her back pushing her breasts into my hands.

As I broke our kiss, she started to moan her approval at my touch. Slowly I kissed my way down her neck and reached her collarbone. That's when I noticed a faint white line going from her shoulder diagonally down to the valley of her breasts going cross her abdomen and ending at her hip.

This must have been a result from that accident she was in as a child. I suddenly got an idea and moved my lips. Gently, I started to kiss every inch of the scar gently until I got to her valley and then I started slowly moving my way up one of her mountains to her peak and claimed it with my mouth. I gently moved my tongue caressing the areola around her nipple and then flicked her peak with the tip of my tongue.

She gasped out her pleasure. Her hands were clinching the sheets underneath us as she arched her back once again pushing her breast into my mouth. Gently I closed my lips around her nipple and then bit down on my lips to put pressure and then I pulled away quickly. She screamed and then purred as I rubbed my thumb gently to soothe her nipple that I had just hurt. I proceeded to give equal treatment to her other mountain peak and when I was done, I moved back up and started kissing her once more.

I had to keep reminding myself to take this slow and gentle as this was our first time together, but she wasn't making this easy. She was now begging me to take her and make her complete.

Once again, I started kissing her scar only this time I went through the valley of her bosom to her abdomen where I made a side trip to her belly button. I traced my tongue teasingly around the rim of her belly button and then with quick jabs, I stuck my tongue into it to give her a tease of what was to come to her treasure down below.

As she was distracted by what I was doing, my hands moved to her underwear and my thumbs hooked the waistband and pulled them down as her hips bucked up. After I had pulled them all the way off, I noticed that the crotch was soaking wet with her nectar. I brought them up to my face so that I could breathe in her perfume that was strictly hers and hers alone.

My blood was on fire for the first time in my life. I wanted to feed on someone and not just on anyone but her and her alone. I have never tasted blood before as I have never needed it, but for some reason I'm craving the woman before me. I could feel my fangs growing, but I tried to push down; this need to taste her blood. I tried to focus my attention on her flower and the nectar that was leaking out of it.

She had bent her knees up and then widened them to give me better access. I could no longer hold back and bury my face in her treasure. My tongue was capturing the nectar that was leaking out of her flower and the more I tasted the more I craved. I tried to hold back, but my passion to taste more of her was clouding my thoughts and I bury my tongue deep inside her flower to scoop out as much of her nectar as I possibly could. And that's when my tongue touched something. I wasn't expecting to and my eyes widen with surprise. It was her hymen. Nanoha was still a virgin.

Now I understood her words from earlier. She wanted me to make her a woman because she had never been with anyone before and from the feel of her channel, I don't think she's even touched herself before because she is so tight. I removed my tongue and gently kissed her inner lips before slowly crawled up her body and caress her cheek to get her attention.

"Nanoha, are you sure you want me to do this? Once it's done it can't be undone. Are you sure you want me to take your virginity and make you a woman?"

"Yes, I want you to be my first and if I have my way you will be my only lover. Make me yours in every way." She touched my cheek and then moved her hand down to my mouth and touched my fang. "And if you need to feed, then I willingly give you permission to feed on my blood."

I closed my eyes and stretched my mouth open wide. If it was at all possible, I think my fangs grew even more.

"Then I will make you mine and feed at the same time, my love."

I moved back down her body, taking in her scent as I went and when I reached my destination, I dove back in. I encircled my arms around her thighs so that I could better pull open her outer lips. I started slowly, moving my tongue in and out of her flower. I wanted to build her up slowly, so that when I broke through, it wouldn't be so painful.

I increased the speed of my tongue stroking her insides. I could feel her walls starting to tighten. I knew she was getting ready for her first orgasm. I had the time this just right to minimize the pain she would feel. She was almost there. Just a little bit more as I continued to stroke in and out. The speed of my tongue increased until I felt her first spasm. I shove my tongue in as deep as possible breaking her hymen just as her orgasm peaked. Her body trembled and jerked and my mouth was flooded with the combined tastes of her nectar and her blood. I started sucking to pull out as much of her fluids as I could get. I was rewarded with her glorious taste.

I continued moving my tongue in and out, continuing to stroke her trying to lap up as much of her as I could. In the process, I noticed she was starting to ride the wave of a new orgasm that was building due to my continued movement inside of her. So I increased the tempo of my tongues movement and within a very short time, she was experiencing her second orgasm. Her body was twitching and spasming so I stopped the movement of my tongue inside of her and concentrated on sucking and licking the nectar and what little blood was left that was being pushed out by her contracting walls.

After I was done cleaning her, I slowly moved back up and lie down next to her. I pulled the sheet and blanket up over us so that she wouldn't get chilled as her body was covered in sweat and pulled her into my arms. I knew she was falling asleep even though her body was still trembling. I gently moved my hand up and down her back to relax and comfort her through the aftermath of her first orgasms.

We stayed like this for about an hour when she started to stir and wake up from her nap. I could feel her eyes opening as her eyelashes brushed against my skin. Then she shifted her body so that she was draped over the top of me.

"That was amazing. I never thought it would feel like that. I can't describe the pleasure you gave me, but I can show you." And proceeded to kiss me dipping her tongue deep inside my mouth, tasting her self and then slowly she scraped her tongue across one of my fangs.

I was unable to retract them fully like I normally would. Was it because of my tasting blood for the first time? I was unsure why my fangs were still protruding just below the rest of my teeth, but it seemed to turn Nanoha on as she kept running her tongue over them again and again, almost like she couldn't get enough of them.

She gently captured my lower lip in between her teeth and pulled her face away from me, scraping her teeth as my lip was finally released from her hold. I never thought something like that would be such a turn on, but I couldn't wait to see what else she had in mind and I didn't have long to wait. She started kissing her way from my mouth and down my neck. When she reached my collarbone, she kissed her way down to where the two met and starts suckling the skin.

The sensation was erotic. I started moaning out my pleasure at what she was doing, which spurred her to suck harder until finally she made a popping sound as she released my skin from her mouth and then gently she trailed her tongue over the skin to sooth it. She placed a light kiss on top of the tender skin and then continued her trail of kisses down to my breasts.

Slowly she moved up to one of my peaks and captured it in her mouth. The sensation was beyond anything I had ever felt before. I arch my back up, pushing it into her mouth. As one of my hands laced itself into her hair to pull her tight into my body, I was trying to encourage her to be bold. The next thing I knew she bit my nipple with her teeth and then soothed the painful feeling with her tongue like I had done. She treated my other nipple equally.

While she had been working on my breasts she was causing my lower half to tingle and pulse in time with her sucking. After she had finished sucking and massaging my breasts I was slightly trembling and wondering what else she could do to me if I was getting this way just by her touching my breasts. What would happen when she touched me down there?

It felt like an eternity when she finally moved down to my apex. I had moved my legs apart to give her easier access when she stopped and was staring. I was starting to worry that something was wrong with me, when she looked back up to my face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful and you're all mine."

She started to stroke me, caressing my inner lips and then she found my clitoris and my hips jerked involuntarily. She smiled at this reaction and continued stroking me. Then I started pumping my hips up trying to get her fingers to slide into me. She finally gave in and slid one of her fingers inside of me. As she pushed it in deeper, she hit my hymen and her eyes widened with surprise just like I had done when I found hers.

She leans forward so that she's close to my face and whispers. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

I nodded my head yes to let her know that I knew what was coming and that I needed her to continue. So she started to pump her finger slowly in and out of me. I started to clinch the sheets. I couldn't stop the noises coming from my mouth or the groans that were vibrating through my chest.

Then she added a second finger, which increased the sensation tenfold and I bucked my hips up on her down stroke and forced her to break through my hymen just as my orgasm crashed over me. My body twitched and trembled with the force of my climax. When I was finally able to catch my breath, I noticed that she hadn't stopped moving her fingers inside of me. She may have slowed them down, but they were still moving in and out of me when she noticed that I had finally come down from cloud nine.

She increased the speed of her hand building the wave once more. Only this time she decided to suck on my nipple as her hand pumped into me with this dual action. I knew I wasn't going to last very long. Within a few minutes, I could feel it cresting and my body shook and trembled with my second orgasm of the day.

She slowly removed her fingers and pulled up the sheet and blanket while I was still in the afterglow. I tilted her head up so that I could see her face and gently I kissed her lips. "I love you, Nanoha." As I closed my eyes to let the exhaustion wash over me, I knew that today was going to be a very long day of love making.

* * *

It's been three days since Nanoha and I have become lovers. The connection I feel with her I have never felt with any other person, not even my sister. It's almost like we're a part of each other. Whether we are near or far away, even when she's asleep, I can still feel her inside of me.

I've been having a dull ache at the base of my skull for the past hour, but I'll take care of that slight headache when I get back to the apartment. Right now, I've been called to Hayate's office for an important meeting.

As I get settled in the chair across from Hayate's desk, I noticed that Shamal is standing off to the side looking at a folder that's in her hands with a slight worried wrinkle upon her brow. I looked back and forth between the two women wondering why it was just the three of us in the room.

"Fate I've called you into this meeting for a reason. I think we may have a small problem, but I don't want the rest of the team to find out about it just yet, but I'm also not sure on how to approach Nanoha with this. As you know, I had Shamal do a full workup on her when we got back from her rescue. There was an anomaly in her blood work that Shamal cannot account for, but it's not a short term but a long term anomaly. Shamal do you want to explain to Fate, what it is that we're talking about?"

The dull ache at the base of my skull has now increased and it's crept up the back of my head and is now encompassing my entire skull. I'm actually having a hard time concentrating on what Shamal was trying to tell me about Nanoha. Apparently I'm having trouble hiding my discomfort because Hayate was looking straight at me with a worried expression on her face and I've noticed that Shamal's words have started to falter.

By now, the pain in my head has gotten so bad. I'm clutching the sides of my skull, trying to prevent my head from exploding. My body is covered in a cold sweat when I hear a voice screaming for me to come home quickly. Nanoha was in trouble.

"NANOHA!"

I left out of my chair and tore through the doors. I was running down the hall shoving people out of my way in the process, not caring if I hurt anybody. I just knew I had to get to Nanoha. I didn't wait for the elevator so I flew up the stairs. When I reached our floor, I burst through the door and down the hall. Teana and Subaru saw me coming and flatten themselves against the walls to get out of my way. When I reached the apartment door I flung it open.

Arf was outside of Nanoha's bedroom door. I could tell Arf has been trying to get into Nanoha's room. There were claw marks on the outside of the door as if she's been trying to break into the room.

I was in front of her door. Within seconds, I flung it open only to find Nanoha in a fetal position with her arms wrapped around her head as if her skull would crack open if she didn't do so. She moved her head to look at the door. I could see tears streaming out of her eyes. And then suddenly they fluttered closed and her entire body went limp. That connection that I could always feel since we became lovers was now a hollow void. I could no longer feel Nanoha inside of me.

I fell to my knees. There was only one reason for that hollow void and that is Nanoha was dead. That was the last thing I knew as the darkness within me consumed my mind and I passed out.

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay, here's the end of chapter 5. _**Please do not kill me or flame me as everything happens for a reason.**_ I will try and update as soon as possible. Do not expect another long one like this one. I doubt I will ever do one this long for a very long time. Especially seeing how this chapter is the equivalent of three of my previous ones. Ouch.

Anyways, I hope that you thoroughly enjoyed the background information on both Fate and Nanoha, although you knew most of Nanoha's from chapter 3 and yes, there really is something wrong with Nanoha, but you'll find that out in the next chapter, (sorry I tried to fit it in this one but it was a no go) if I survive my reviews that is. Now everybody knows why Fate is the way she is.

I was planning on posting this on Tuesday, but as I got this done a little early, so I decided to try and get this out to you all a little bit sooner.

The next chapter is going to be mostly focused on Nanoha as well as a couple of the other characters as they reminisce of their time with her. (Filler but important chapter, Sorry)

Until the next chapter comes out, please review and tell me what you think. Just don't hate me too badly, but please review.

The song I used as back ground music while I was writing Fate's Memories is called _Forest by Emily Bindiger_ from the original soundtrack of _El Cazador_. If you want the OST of this and any other anime series or movies check out my profile for their web addresses.

Also, keep checking my profile as I do update. It will let you know when I have upcoming stories as well is anything new like me being out of town, which will be happening a lot next month, although I will do my best to try and post chapters in between my leaving.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	6. Chapter 6 Lightning's Heart Ache

Authors Notes: well, here's chapter 6. Couple more things are going to end up getting cleared up with this chapter. Also, you're going to get a lot of different POV's in this chapter.

_**Warning adult content in chapter. Warning cold shower content in chapter. Warning girl making love to girl in chapter.**_

This chapter is rated **M** for adult content.

Italic = Dreams, Center Italic = Memory's, 'Italic' = Thoughts, **"Telepathy" = **(people, animals or device)

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical, Nanoha the only thing I own are my stories. I only borrowed the characters.

I hope you all enjoy. BTW, you don't think I really killed Nanoha do you? *_*

ZR ~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 6-Lightning's Heart Ache**

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

When Fate screamed Nanoha's name and then tore out of the office, a cold hand gripped my heart. Shamal and I raced after Fate and when we finally caught up with her we saw her collapsed to her knees and passed out. Shamal immediately went over to both Fate and Nanoha and checked them.

"Hayate, they're alive, but barely. I need to get them down to the infirmary immediately." Shamal reached her hand down to pick up an empty bottle that was lying next to Nanoha. By the look on her face it was what she had feared.

The anomaly we have found was a drug in Nanoha's blood; a very dangerous drug. One that has very dangerous side effects. I just hoped we weren't too late to reverse its effects.

Shamal has finally been able to stabilize Nanoha, but to do so she's had to induce a coma. Not only that, but it seems Fate is still unconscious. We're not sure what the connection between the two of them is. All we can do now is wait and see and hope for the best.

Fate woke up the next day. But all she did was lay there and stare at the ceiling. No matter how many times we tried to tell her that Nanoha was alive and in stable condition she just continued to stare.

The morale of the team was falling apart and I was struggling, trying to figure out how I could pull them all back together again.

But right now my first priority is to find out how she got her hands on this very dangerous substance and the only person that I knew of was her brother, Yuuno. So I called him in to my office with every intention of grilling it out of him if I had to. Thankfully, once I told him the situation, he was more than willing to spill the beans and told me everything I needed to know. I just hope that this information will help Shamal in reversing the side effects.

"It seems she's been on this medication since she was in the hospital from the accident. In fact, the doctor that they had pulled in is the one that prescribed it for her. From what I could gather from Yuuno was that she has been on this medication since just after the surgery that saved her life. That means she's been on this medication for about 9 to 10 years. Now do you think there's a chance we can reverse what it's done to her."

"Honestly, Hayate I won't know until I can do some more blood tests as well, as an EEG. I won't know the extent of damage. For all we know her memory loss could be permanent. I'm looking for any and all information concerning this to see if anyone has been on this for this long and have been able to regain what they've lost, but all the information I've gotten back so far hasn't been very good."

"Keep it up. I know we'll find a way of reversing this forced amnesia."

I still couldn't figure out why someone would want to put a young girl that had just lost her family and give her amnesia to forget them. Even her brother didn't know what kind of medication she had been taking just that it was supposed to stop her headaches. Which, to any person that has amnesia that tends to be the first sign of recovery, but by taking the medication it was doing everything but help her. In fact, anything that she would remember would have been lost shortly after taking that medication.

My next step is to have the Scryas tell me who the physician was during that surgery and maybe I can get some answers at that point in time. There has to be a reason why this was done to her and I was bound and determined to find that answer.

When I was finally able to convince the Scryas to tell me who the physician was, I was floored at what they told me. The special surgeon that they had brought in was none other than Jail Scaglietti. Why did he feel the need to prescribe this medication to a young girl who had just lost her family? Did she see something? Did she witness something he didn't want anyone else to know about? Or is this not even about her?

Then a light bulb went off in my head. I had to know for sure if my hunch was correct because if I was right it's not about Nanoha at all. I hurried to the infirmary because right now there's only one person who can answer my next question, and that is Fate and depending on her answer could actually start to solve everything that's been going on, and the reasons why a little girl was put through so much pain and anguish of not being able to remember even the faces of her parents.

When I got to the infirmary you could've cut the doom and gloom with a butter knife. Everyone was looking for some kind of information. Mostly they were looking for hope, but the only one that might actually get some of that hope would be Fate. She's never mentioned her childhood friend's name, but now I have high suspicion I think I know that name and if I'm right, then why hasn't Fate put this together on her own or is it still too painful for her?

I walked over to Fate's bed, looking down at her; her eyes were still blank as she looked up at the ceiling. I put my face in front of hers, but I got no reaction. What I did next surprised everyone in the room. I slapped her across the face. That seemed to work a little bit so I did it again. Finally her eyes registered that I was right in front of her.

"Fate, I need you to tell me something. I need you to tell me what your childhood friend's name was and how long ago did she pass away? This is very important Fate. I have to know this information."

"Why? Why do you need to know all of that? What business is it of yours? What does it matter now anyways, she's dead, there's nothing you can do to bring her back."

"Please, just humor me. Tell me her full name and when she died"

"Her name was Nanoha Takamachi and she and her parents were killed about 9 or 10 years ago. Are you satisfied now?"

"Not yet. What if I told you there's a chance she might be alive? What would you think of that?"

Fate eyes widened in surprise. If I was right then the young woman lying in a coma in the next bed was someone even more precious to Fate then she may even realize.

"Alive? How is that possible? I was at her funeral. There were three bodies that they buried. Just what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull, Hayate?"

"This is no joke. Is there something specific that only you would know? Like a birthmark, or a certain phrase? Anything that would distinguish her from anyone else that only you would know?"

Fate looked at me like I had grown a second head. When all of a sudden, her eyes widened in surprise and she set up, almost hitting me in the head and then she turned and looked at Nanoha in the bed next to her.

"Her laugh. My Nanoha had the cutest little laugh and so does this… Nanoha. That's why it sounded so familiar to me the other day. I knew I had heard it before, but I couldn't put it together. She has my Nanoha's laugh."

I nodded my head yes as the pieces were finally coming together." That's right Fate. Nanoha was in a car accident about 9 or 10 years ago. Her parents were killed in that car accident. All she knows is their first names and part of her last name. Her mother's name was Momoko and her father's name was Shiro, and all she has of her last name is T-machi. That's why she only uses the T in her name."

Now, I realized why Nanoha was given that medication to induce amnesia and keep her memories locked away. Now all we needed to do was try to find a way to bring them back.

I watched as Fate crawled out of her bed and moved to stand next to Nanoha and the look of wonder on her face. Fate gently reached out her hand to touch Nanoha's cheek as if she was afraid that she would disappear if she didn't do so.

"Nanoha's mom and dad were Momoko and Shiro Takamachi, and her older brother and sister are Kyouya and Miyuki. They both still work at the café, which their parents started. It's called Midoriya. How could I not see that she was right in front of me this whole time?"

"Sometimes Fate, the best place to hide something is in plain sight. That way nobody's looking for it." Hayate was smiling, happy that at least some of the mystery around these two was finally getting solved.

Fate looked up at Shamal with a silent question on her face. Shamal smiled at her. "It's all right Fate. I have her in a coma until we can figure out how we can help her. Right now she isn't in any danger; her life signs are getting stronger everyday. She's going to pull through this and you're going to be there right next to her when she wakes up."

Looking down at Nanoha's sleeping face, Fate smiled with a very gentle and caring expression "Alicia, I found her and this time. I'll never let her go."

* * *

**Subaru's POV**

When I saw Fate running towards us in the hallway and then Hayate and Shamal not that far behind her, I had a sinking feeling that something was wrong with my mentor and the person I looked up to the most, Nanoha.

I ran after them to see what was going on. It had to be really important for all three of them to be running. Sure enough, it seems that Nanoha has some kind of relapse and was lying unconscious on the floor. Shamal said that she needed to get them to the infirmary right away. I didn't waste any time. I went right over and carefully picked Nanoha up; being that I'm a cyborg, lifting her wasn't a problem.

Signum wasn't that far behind me. She was picking Fate up to take her down to the infirmary also. After we got into the infirmary, Shamal started working on them. Her main focus seemed to be on Nanoha. All I seem to be able to do was think back on how Nanoha had saved my life a couple of years ago.

_There was a big fire and I had gotten separated from my sister. At the time I was nothing but a big crybaby. Then out of nowhere this young woman with brown hair and pretty blue eyes showed up. I had fallen and hurt my leg. So she had turned around and put me on her back and got me to safety._

From that day forward, all I wanted to do was help and rescue people but to do that I first needed to learn how to fight and protect and that is why I wanted to be under her tutelage. So that someday I'll be able to save people just like she did with me.

* * *

**Signum's POV**

Vita and I were coming back from the training room. When we stepped off the elevator and saw a commotion down by the apartments. So we moved down to see if there was an issue. That's when we overheard that Shamal needed to get them to the infirmary right away.

As I watched Subaru picking up Nanoha with ease, I moved over to Fate and picked her up and followed right behind. The woman that I was carrying always seemed to have a cold exterior to everyone, pushing everyone away, but I know differently. She is actually a very warm and caring person. She does her best to hide it from everyone.

'_Testarossa, why are you pushing yourself everyday in the training room? What good is this going to do in getting Nanoha back?' We've been sparring, day after day ever since Nanoha disappeared from the embassy._

'_I have to try and keep my mind clear, but I'm also trying to exhaust myself so that I don't hurt someone. That's why I would prefer to do this alone Signum. But you won't let me. So I have to hold back just so I don't hurt you.'_

'_You really care about Nanoha, don't you? She's gotten under your skin hasn't she?'_

'_I can't let anyone get close to me because if they do they end up dying and I can't let that happen ever again.'_

Then we had gotten the message, saying that they would take Nanoha to the warehouse and to have us meet them. When Fate split that steel table in half, I finally realized how much she was holding back during those sparring sessions and my respect for her doubled.

But it looks like the Ice Queen has finally started to melt as she is now openly displaying her emotions and the gentleness that I knew was underneath to the rest of the team.

As I looked over at Shamal, the warmth spread through my chest at the love I felt every time I looked at her. I knew tonight she was going to want me to hold her and comfort her as she seems to be taking this situation personally. I was also going to have to keep an eye on her because I know she has a tendency to work herself into exhaustion, especially if it's dealing with one of the team.

* * *

**Teana's POV**

To think I didn't like Nanoha when I first met her. I thought Subaru was in love with her and I would never be able to be with the girl I loved. Then one day I caught the two of them in the training room. When I saw Subaru crying her heart out. I knew it was all because of Nanoha. What had she done to my Subaru to make her cry so hard?

'_What have you done to Subaru? Did you take her feelings and dash them?'_

_I could see Subaru's surprised expression, as she opened her mouth to try and say something; Nanoha gripped her shoulder and shook her head no._

'_What difference does it make to you how I treat Subaru? What is she to you for you to put your nose and our business? I'll treat her any way I see fit.'_

_That was the last straw. All I could see was red. I was going to teach this person a lesson. She couldn't just run over my Subaru's emotions like that. I had to make her see and understand that she is a warm and caring girl with an extremely large and gentle heart and she was trampling it under her booted feet and I had to show her that, that was no way to treat anyone who had feelings for them._

'_No one treats my Subaru, like a toy, and then throws her away, not as long as I'm around.'_

'_Your Subaru? What makes you think that she's yours? What have you done to make that claim? Last I knew you were just partners, not lovers, or are you secretly in love with Subaru?'_

_What could I say to that? Without telling Subaru my feelings for her, I had no answer. The look of surprise and wonderment was on Subaru face._

'_Tea is it true? You have feelings for me, like I do for you?'_

_All the fight drained out of me at those words. Subaru had feelings for me. Does this mean that she's in love with me and not Nanoha? Then why is it every time I would see them together, Subaru looked like she was in pain._

'_Subaru has been coming to me for advice on what she should do about her feelings for you. She didn't want to ruin the deep friendship that the two of you had if you weren't going to be able to reciprocate her feelings. It came down to me telling Subaru that she either tells you or I removed one of you from the team. That's what you just walked in on and why she was crying.'_

_I walked up to Subaru and pulled her into my arms and gently whispered into her ear 'idiot' and she giggled and wrapped her arms around my waist careful not to hurt me._

We've been together ever since, and it's all thanks to Nanoha tricking me into confessing to Subaru or, was it the other way around?

* * *

**Vita's POV**

That blockhead is always getting herself hurt and making me worry about her. Every time I turn around, she's always pushing herself trying to go further, almost like she's daring fate to take her like it did her parents. Like that one time we thought we almost lost her and she ended up in critical condition for several months.

'_Hey, Vita what is taking you guys so long? The two of you should be able to take care of those goons by now'_

'_Hayate, these goons aren't pushovers. It's taking everything that Nanoha and I have just to whittle them down to what we have now.'_

_I was constantly keeping an eye on Nanoha out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to be doing all right. Although her movements seem to be a bit sluggish, she was still keeping up. At least until their ringleader surprised both of us and came out of nowhere and before either of us could react, he had taken out Nanoha in one swing._

'_Hayate, Nanoha is down! I repeat, Nanoha is down! Send backup and a lot of body bags!'_

_I had lost it. All I could see was red and I swung my hammer at everything and anything that was in my way. My goal was to pay him back and all of his goons for hurting Nanoha._

_By the time backup arrived, they were all strewed across the ground, including the leader. They were either broken or bleeding and begging anybody to make me stop. By the time I came back to myself, they were already loading Nanoha into an ambulance and taking her to the hospital._

_I stayed by her bedside day and night. I felt it was my responsibility that she was in this situation. But what finally came to light was the fact that Nanoha had been practicing in the training room on top of our normal training and then going out on missions. She was literally training herself to death. Because of that she ended up in the hospital and the doctors didn't know if she'd be back to 100% or not._

_After a couple of months in rehab, Nanoha was backed up to her usual self. Only this time she was under orders to limit her training with the team._

After that, everything seemed to go smoothly, at least until Fate Testarossa showed up. I didn't know what Hayate was thinking, but overtime I could see that she's actually been a positive influence on the team…especially Nanoha. It seems that those two are connected or bonded in some way, which is now even more evident with the fact that Fate refuses to leave Nanoha's side, especially after that revelation that they were long lost childhood friends.

That blockhead can't she see that she makes all of us worry about her? She was even able to thaw out the Ice Queen. Now we seem more like a family than anything else.

* * *

**Shamal's POV**

Out of all of my years of being a doctor, I have never been as confounded as to what's going on with one of my patients as I am right now. The blood tests from a week ago are not matching the blood tests I had done today. It's almost like something has changed within a week's time.

Although I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing in fact, the drug that was so prominent in her bloodstream just last week is now practically non-existent and something else that has changed. There was a small amount of anti-bodies I couldn't recognize in her bloodstream, but now those anti-bodies have not only increased, they seem to be destroying anything in her system that doesn't belong, mainly the memory suppressing drug.

On a hunch I took out the blood tests I did on Fate and compared the two. I was so glad that I was sitting down while doing this, or somebody was going to have to pick me up as I would've fallen as my legs would have given out on me. Fate's bloodstream is full of these anti-bodies, but how did they end up in Nanoha.

The only time that Nanoha had been exposed to Fate's blood was back during the Museum incident and that was six months ago. As far as I could tell, Nanoha didn't get cut or wounded to cause any of this to get into her bloodstream, or did she? We had all been so focused on Fate being hurt that I didn't check Nanoha out until hours later. By that time, if I'm correct any injury would have been healed. That might account for the small amount I found her bloodstream last week, but it doesn't explain why they jumped within a week's time.

If I'm correct, my induced coma won't last much longer and Nanoha will be waking up any time now.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

Ever since the revelation that the two Nanoha's were one and the same, I haven't left her side…although Mother Nature has called and I had to run to the bathroom, but thankfully it's not that far away and I'm right back by her side. Signum has been kind enough to bring me my meals so that I don't have to leave. At night, Shamal practically orders me to go back to the apartment and get rest, but I shake my head no and climb into bed next to Nanoha and wrapped my arms around her. This way, if she ends up waking up in the middle of the night she knows she's safe.

As I was holding her, I was remembering the day we became lovers. I could feel my cheeks getting warm, especially as I was remembering the two of us taking our first shower together.

_As I was waking up from my nap after making love with Nanoha, I could feel her hand caressing my abdomen. As I kissed her temple, I asked her if she wanted breakfast first or did she want to take a shower._

'_A shower sounds really good right now, even maybe some water sports.'_

_I smiled and scooped her up into my arms in bridal fashion. She giggled with glee and put her arms around my neck and I carried her into the bathroom. I gently set her down on the edge of the tub and turned on the water stream, making sure that it was warm as I had a feeling we were going to be making our own steam in a very short time._

_After I had gotten the temperature adjusted just right, I stepped in and then pulled her in with me. I had her step in to the stream of water so that she could get wet. When she stepped away, I took some shampoo and put it in my hands so that I could wash her hair. After I was done with the length of it, my fingers started to massage her scalp. I took the loofah pad and squirted a bunch of soap onto it. As I put my arms around Nanoha. I started rubbing it up and down her back while I was kissing her neck and shoulder. Then I reached my hands down further and was washing her butt. She gasped at the sensation I was creating. I knelt down so that my cheek was against her belly button and my hands continued their way down so that I could wash her legs. When I was done with both the front and back, I stood back up and start rubbing and washing her front, then I moved to her arms. After that, I set down the loofah pad and moved her into the stream of water. I caressed my hands over her back and then up into her hair. By now she was panting and very aroused._

_I could feel my desire for this woman building. I couldn't take it any more, I had to touch her, I had to be inside of her, and I had to taste her. I cupped her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine and gently kissed her lips. Her arms moved around me for better support. I slowly moved us away from the water so that she was up against the wall. I took her arms and moved them up so that she could hold onto the towel rack that was embedded in the wall behind her._

_Then I slowly caressed my hands down her arms to her sides. One of my hands found one of her breasts as the other one continued its journey down and when it found its destination, I gently stroked her._

_I broke the kiss and went to her neck, kissing and sucking on her skin as my desire to feed on her blood was once again upon me. She moved one of her hands to the back of my head almost as if she was giving me permission. So as I embedded my finger deep inside her. I also embedded my fangs into her neck. The exquisite taste and feel of her was almost beyond anything I have felt before._

_She lifted up one of her legs onto the edge of the tub so that I would have better access. My finger moved slowly in and out of her, but the more blood that was in my mouth, the faster my finger was moving. Then she was trembling in my arms I held my finger deep inside of her as she spasmed around it. I placed my tongue over the two holes I had made in her neck to stop the bleeding. She was now limp in my arms. I was afraid I had taken too much blood from her, so I gently lowered her to the floor. My finger was still embedded with in her. I loved the feeling of being inside of her. It was warm, soft and very, very wet._

_I took my free hand and cupped her cheek and looked at her face. As I looked into her eyes, they were glazed with pleasure. I gently kissed her lips and that seemed to rouse her a bit. So I took one of my fangs and sliced my tongue open then I opened her mouth and kissed her deeply. The next thing I knew, her mouth was like a vacuum as she was sucking on my tongue, taking in what I was offering her._

_After our first shower together we dried off, putting on some robs and went to the kitchen to make breakfast and sporadically throughout the rest of that day we made love. Each time I would take a little bit of her blood, but then I would give her some of mine in return._

The next day I made sure she got some iron pills to help keep her blood count up. I didn't want to take the chance of taking too much too soon. Every time we would kiss I would purposely cut my tongue just to make sure I didn't take too much from her, but I also knew that so long as she had my blood in her system, if she got hurt, she would heal faster, but the more we shared blood the more I could feel her inside of me. It was as if a bond between us was being made.

When I got that headache I should have known something was wrong, but I didn't react and it almost cost me something so precious and so, dear, it almost cost me the love of my life. And then to find out that right before my eyes was my childhood secret love, the feeling of euphoria at knowing she was alive was indescribable.

I could feel her stirring next to me. A slight smile caressed my lips, knowing she was going to be alright now. She instinctively curled into me, putting her arms around me. So I kissed her temple and was finally able to fall asleep knowing now everything was going to be all right. After all, I had my Nanoha, and the woman I love, all rolled into one and she was in my arms.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, here's the end of another chapter. How many of you could really see the ending of that one? And how many of you thought she was dead or a clone? I have even gotten one of my readers upset at me because I had "killed" Nanoha. *sighs* I did try hinting at the end of the chapter 5 that everything had to happen for a reason. I hope that the reader that was upset with me came back and read this chapter, and that this chapter made up for the ending of the last one.

Don't worry; there are still some twists and turns up ahead and lots of cold shower chapters ahead.

Chapter 7, probably will be delayed a little bit as I'm going to be working on a short little project, the title of this new story is going to be White Day Gift. This is actually going to be a continuation of Valentine's Day gift only in Nanoha's POV this time. I send out a Thank You to Rogue D for reminding me about White Day. At this time I don't know if it's going to be rated T or M we'll see.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I had a lot of fun writing it. This went well it was fun trying to get into the heads of the different characters in this chapter. Please _**REVIEW**_. Let me know what you think of it was it bad, good, just okay, or did it suck. So PLEASE REVIEW. Thank You.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	7. Chapter 7 Lightning's Salvation

Authors Notes: Okay well, here's chapter 7. I had every intention to start White Day Gift this morning and what came out but chapter 7.

The song that Fate is singing and humming to Nanoha is_. I reach for the sun _by _Emily Bindiger _from the OST of _El Cazador_ the same one that _Forest_ is from. Again, you can find that album both disc one that has _Forest_ and two that has _I reach for the sun_ at the websites that I have in my profile.

_**Warning adult content in chapter. Warning cold shower content in chapter. Warning girl making love to girl in chapter.**_

This chapter is rated **M** for adult content.

Italic = Dreams, Center Italic = Memory's, 'Italic' = Thoughts, **"Telepathy" = **(people, animals or device)

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical, Nanoha the only thing I own are my stories. I only borrowed the characters.

This is going to be mostly in Nanoha's POV. I hope you all enjoy. ^_^

ZR~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 7-Lightning's Salvation**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

The darkness is nice and quiet. At least it was to start with. As the darkness started to recede, I could hear voices in the background. They were jumbled talking over each other. Some of them sounded angry, others tried sounding soothing, but were failing and most of the voices I was hearing sounded female but there was one male voice and he sounded angriest of them all.

Something was wrapped around me. It felt nice and warm. I feel protected here like nothing or no one could hurt me. The voices on the outside were getting angrier and scarier. By the sounds of it, one of the females was arguing with the male and the louder they got, the more scared I became. I didn't recognize these voices. Who are these people and why are they scaring me?

The warmth that is around me held me tighter into it and I bury my face deep into the security I felt here. All I wanted was to stay in this safety and those voices to go away because now they were starting to hurt my head.

Something was touching me in my mind. It was like a hand was caressing and trying to sooth the pain away. Then a voice that was different from the others, it was singing a song. It's a beautiful voice and I wanted that voice to drown out the noise that I was hearing in my ears, so I just concentrated on that beautiful voice that was inside my head; a voice that was not mine.

I started to notice that the fear and the pain were going away just by listening to this beautiful voice. I wanted to find the source, find out who it belonged to. When the singing stopped and it started to giggle.

"**I am right here beside you. I am the one who is holding you. Do you want me to make the other voices in the room go away?"**

"**Yes, they're scaring me and hurting my head with their arguing."**

"**Then I will make the voices go away for a short time, but they will come back in time. They're all worried about you. You have given us all quite a scar. It will be hard to keep them away from you for any length of time."**

"**That's okay, as long as there are fewer people. I think I'll be all right, but right now I just want to be alone in my darkness with you."**

The voice giggled again and I felt a wave of warmth and love blanket move over me. Then I heard the voice that was in my head in my ears.

"Can I get everyone's attention please? Can everyone stop arguing? I need everyone to leave the infirmary, except, Shamal. You're arguing and loud voices are scaring Nanoha, as well as the fact that they are causing her pain."

The voices had stopped in the room. It was so quiet you probably could have heard a pin drop. My body relaxed into the one that was holding me. I hadn't realized that my body had tensed up because of the loud voices. A hand went from my back to cover my ear. This movement seems to confuse me until there became an explosion from the male voice in the room.

"How dare you say that? I need to leave my sister? What right do you have to order any of us out of this room? I am not going to leave my sister in the hands of a monster like you. I know your history as a thief and I'm not going to allow you to corrupt my sister."

That's when I felt it her body tense and a wave of anger and hatred wash over me. It scared me so much that I started to pull away from the place I felt safest. When she realized that I was scared of her, it vanished and there was a void of emotions in its place.

"**I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. My anger got the better of me. I will try not to let that happen again, Okay."**

"**Okay, but he seems to be a really scary and angry man and I just want him to go away."**

"**I'll make him go away without getting angry. Okay, are you going to be all right?"**

"**Yes, I'll be all right for now. Thank you."**

"**You're welcome, my sweet."**

"Would someone please remove Yuuno from the room as he is really terrifying Nanoha? Right now would be good."

There was a lot of noise like scuffling as well is the man crying out in pain as he seemed to be forcefully removed from where we were at. Then I heard more noise, but this noise was moving away almost like they were feet shuffling away. But then there was silence, I didn't know if it was just the two of us or not, but I felt safe once more and I could relax my body again.

"**Is that better. Do you feel more comfortable now?"**

"**Yes, much better. Thank you again."**

"**You do not need to thank me my sweet. I would do anything for you."**

"**You seem to know me. Can you tell me a little bit about myself? I seem to be having a hard time getting through this gray cloud in my head."**

"**Do you remember your name at all?"**

"… … **I'm not sure, there are a couple of names in my head, but I'm not sure which one is mine."**

"**Your name is Nanoha Takamachi and my name is Fate Testarossa."**

I don't know how long we had been at it, but over time, that heavy cloud had started to lift and pieces of my past and the present were starting to fall into place in my mind.

She helped me put names to faces, as she would sent me an image of a person and told me their name. She started with my family, my mother, father and older brother and sister, but the brother's name didn't match the man who claimed to be my brother. So I question why it was different. That's when she explained that Yuuno was my adopted brother not my blood brother.

Most of the cloud in my mind had lifted, but there were still some pieces missing and we both agreed that with time, they would come to the surface. But the memories I seem to hold dearest made me blush. As the woman that was holding me, wasn't just my best friend from childhood, she was also my partner and lover.

There were also some names that she didn't put faces to, but I'll ask her about those later. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled my head away from her chest, which is where I had my head buried. Her beautiful face came into view. She had given me two pictures of herself, and it was the second picture that was before me now.

This woman was just so beautiful. I felt the warmth in my heart. It was like warm sunlight spreading through my chest. And all I could think of was that I wanted to kiss this person and so I did.

It seems that I had surprised her as she wasn't expecting that. Hopefully it was a very pleasant surprise. I heard someone clear their throat and I was surprised. I thought we were alone. I could feel the warmth in my cheeks and buried my face back into her chest again. I could feel Fate's laugh start in her chest and then it came out her mouth in a rich and beautiful sound it was almost like music.

"Now that's a sound I have never heard come out of you Fate."

I looked around for the sound of the voice saying those words and off to the side was a blonde haired woman with violet eyes smiling at us. I was confused. I thought Fate had asked everyone to leave. That's when I remembered the rest of her words. Everyone except someone named Shamal. This woman is supposed to be our Dr. so I'm guessing she's going to need to examine me, but as long as Fate is here with me I'll be all right.

* * *

I don't know why I feel the need to cling to Fate. It's almost scary how much I need her to be with me, to be touching me, even if it's just holding my hand. It's been this way for almost two weeks now.

Fate says I'm going to meet my big brother and sister today. She also told me that they had all thought I was dead and I had been killed with my parents and that I should probably expect them to want to hug and kiss me when they first see me.

We are in our apartment and we just got word that they've arrived. I'm really nervous, afraid I won't recognize them, but Fate is right here next to me and she said everything is going to be all right. She wouldn't let anyone hurt me; they'd have to go through her first. Those words seemed to calm me down.

It was just like what Fate had said. The moment they saw me, they rushed at me, hugging and kissing me. I felt like I was suffocating. Fate must've felt my fear and panic because she pulled them off from me and stepped between us. I buried my face in her back. My entire body was trembling. Why I am so scared? They're my brother and sister, but to me they're total strangers.

We're now sitting down and I'm as close to Fate as I possibly can get without sitting on her lap and don't think I didn't think of that.

Fate was telling them the story of what had been happening about my amnesia, finally finding me, realizing who I was and helping me to regain my memories. It seems to be a lot for them to take in. But they accepted everything that she had been saying.

We had spent the entire day together. Having lunch and dinner with the two of them. When it was time for them to leave. I was able to hug them and kiss them with genuine feelings because my memories of them have been coming back throughout the day.

We're now lying in bed, skin to skin and in each other's arms. My head is on her shoulder as we talk about what had happened throughout the day. After a while I was getting very sleepy and halfway through our conversation I fell asleep.

_Mama was looking at me with such sad eyes. She knew how much this was hurting me about the fact we had to move. I understood the reason why we had to leave. It was because of daddy's health. He had gotten hurt on the job and because of the climate, we needed to move and Japan had the best climate for his health. Not only that, but we were leaving that day, so I wasn't given much time to spend with my friends and say goodbye._

'_Nanoha please. You need to stop crying and go say goodbye to your two friends. Make sure you give them the message that you'll write to them as soon as we get to our new home and as soon as we have enough money saved up, will send for them so they can come visit us. But don't tell them what we have discussed as a family about wanting to adopt them. So the three of you will never be apart again. Now come on, honey, this is going to be the hardest thing you'll have to do, but remember, there will be a happy ending when it's all over.'_

_I was running to my friend's house to tell them goodbye and to give them the message that mama and daddy wanted me to tell them. But when I got there, the words got stuck in my throat. They both looked so happy to see me. It hurt inside to tell my best friend and her sister, my secret love that I have to say goodbye to them. The words burned in my throat, but I couldn't say them._

'_Hey, Nanoha you've come to visit us early today.' The older of the two sisters would always speak to me first. They both look so happy and excited that I was there. Little did they know that their world and mine was about to come crashing down._

_Looking at them I knew what I was about to tell them would break their hearts because I know it was breaking mine. They both could see that I wasn't smiling and my eyes were sad, so they knew something was wrong. I saw their happiness turn to concern over what could possibly not make me so happy to see them._

'_Nanoha what's wrong? You look like you're about to break down and cry. You can tell us and we'll help you.' At those words, the tears started to leak from my eyes, but I didn't know how to stop them._

'_Mama and daddy told me I had t…t…to say g…g…goodbye, but I don't want to. They told me last night I had to pack my clothes and things and that we were moving far away to a foreign country.'_

'_Nanoha no, this can't be true. We're supposed to stay together…the three of us.' As I continued to cry, I could see the look in the younger sister's eyes. It went from sadness to hurt then anger._

_Out of nowhere, the younger sister walks up to me and slaps my face.' Liar! I hate you! I hate liars! You promised us that we would always stay together forever. Now you're telling us that we can never be together again. You're nothing but a big fat liar! I want nothing to do with you ever again! I never want see you ever again!' And with that she spun around and went running towards their foster family's house. The older sister not knowing what to do smiled sadly at me and went running after her sister._

I woke up screaming and crying and the next thing I knew, I had warm and caring arms wrapped around me. Her hand was stroking my back, trying to calm me down from the dream that I had just had, or more like a nightmare.

I had to ask her, no matter how much it hurts, I had to know." Fate, do you still hate me?" Her body stiffened at my question. "Because I was never a liar. I never got a chance to tell you everything that mama and daddy wanted you to know. They were going to save up money and have you come visit us." My body was trembling as I was trying to get out my words that I had been unable to get out all those years ago.

"Not only that, but they had been talking to a lawyer about adopting the two of you into the family. They were going to ask you about it when you came to visit. You see, right after we were going to get back from our holiday, they were going to mail you the plane tickets and once you were here, they were going to start the paperwork for adoption so that we would've been a family and we never would have been separated again. Just like I had promised." By this time my tears had started flowing once more afraid of what her answer would be to my question.

"So do you still hate me Fate?"

Her hand moved to cup my face and her thumb brushed my tears away. When I looked into her eyes, I saw great pain. A pain that may never truly heal, but I wanted to heal it. I wanted to make this woman whole. I loved her so much that it scares me to hear her answer.

As I continued to gaze into those beautiful red eyes, they filled with tears. She opened her mouth as if she was going to answer me and then closed it again and swallowed hard as if her throat had closed up and she was trying to get the words passed it.

"Nanoha I never hated you. I was in love with you and I took my pain out on the only person I didn't want to hurt. After I had run away from hitting you and saying those words, Alicia had calmed me down and convinced me that I needed to apologize to you, but when we got to your house you were already gone and I have lived with the regret of knowing that my last words to you, had been so cruel and hateful. And when we found out that you had been killed, I thought I had cursed you to your death. On that day I died inside because I knew I was never going to be able to look upon your face ever again and tell you that I loved you. So the answer to that question is a wholehearted no. I do not hate you. I never did because I never stopped loving you."

"You were in love with me even back then?" Fate nodded her head yes as it seemed words were too much for her as the tears were pouring from her eyes. "Because I fell in love with you too the first day we met, the day you were crying in Alicia's arms."

And with those words, it was like a flood gate had opened and all of my memories past and present came rushing at me and I gasped as everything made sense to me. I could remember everything from my family to everybody I knew here at section 6, even that wonderful day when Fate and I become lovers. Everything became clear once more.

I tackled Fate down to the bed, draping my body over hers looking at her face. I could still see tears leaking from her eyes so I did the only thing that I could think of to do, something that mama always did when one of us got hurt. First I kissed one of her eyes. Then I kissed the other. And then I kissed her lips and whispered these words against them.

"Pain, pain, fly away."

And then I devoured her mouth pouring all the passion and love I have for her into that searing kiss. She folded her arms around me, pulling me tight into her body. She hasn't touched or made love to me since that day I had lost consciousness, but now, I wanted to make up for lost time.

I moved from her mouth to the side of her neck and started to suck, drawing her blood to the surface. I wanted the world to see that this woman was mine and that I laid claim to her. When I was done, I gently licked my tongue over the bruise that I had just created.

The look in her eyes said that she wanted me as badly as I wanted her. So I gently kissed her lips and turned my body around so that her head was between my legs and mine was between hers.

She took her hands and placed them on my butt cheeks and pulled me down on to her face and the only thing I can describe next was the fact that she was French kissing me down there as deep as possible. As I wanted us both to orgasm at the same time, I started kissing and licking her.

Then I started to mimic everything that she was doing. If she was French kissing me, I would do the same to her. If she was just licking me, I would do the same. Everything she did I would mimic. I could feel myself building to an orgasm, but then she did something. I felt a tiny shock inside of me; it came from the end of her tongue and caused the muscles inside to contract, which pushed me over into my climax. And then I felt another shock again inside of me. It wasn't painful as it was the type of shock one would get from static electricity, but the fact that it was in such a sensitive area actually increased my pleasure.

To show how much I thoroughly enjoyed that wonderful feeling, I went to work on her in earnest. In a short amount of time, I pushed her over into her own climax. After I finished cleaning, her I rolled off from her panting out my exhaustion.

After a few minutes, I could feel her hands caressing me. Then she was moving me so that my head was on the pillow. Gently she recaptured my lips and allowed her hands to wonder my body. She was slowly and gently giving me a massage from my neck down to my feet and then she rolled me over and repeated. By the time she was done I was ready to fall asleep. So she pulled the blankets back up over us and cuddled next to me, and before I was lost to sleep. I heard her whisper "I love you, Nanoha" a gentle smile was on my lips as I let darkness take me.

* * *

"Caro, Lulu, we need to find it. He says that is a very important to his plans. Let's split up and search the city. It couldn't have gotten too far and the faster that he is done with his plans the better off we will be."

* * *

Authors notes: I would at this time like to do a moment of silence for those that have lost their lives in the tragic earthquake and tsunami that devastated Japan. I light a virtual candle to help guide the survivors so that they can find strength to carry on in the face of this tragedy.

Now about the chapter I hope you all enjoyed it as I may have to go biweekly with this story as chapter 8 has not come to me. I have tried figuring out how to get around it like I did with chapter 5 but that would be extremely difficult as things are going to start moving at this point.

Now the good news in place of working on chapter 8 my muse has been working on a new story A College Romance I actually have quite a few chapters of this done they're all pretty much short chapters but it's a cute story so far and I will be posting this until chapter 8 comes to me then I will be posting both stories.

Please review and tell me what you think I look forward to reading your reviews and answering every single one of them.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	8. Chapter 8 Lightnings Protection

Authors Notes: FINELY here it is everyone! Here's chapter 8!

_**Warning adult content in chapter. Warning cold shower content in chapter. Warning girl making love to girl in chapter.**_

This chapter is rated **M** for adult content.

Italic = Dreams, Center Italic = Memory's, 'Italic' = Thoughts, **"Telepathy" = **(people, animals or device)

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money off from the characters of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha the only thing I own are my stories. I only borrowed the characters.

Looking for a Beta Reader to catch anything that I might have missed like punctuation or grammar. (I tend to be long winded at times. ^_^ ) The person that has been helping me has had some health issues pop up, as well as they are in school in France. I would like this person to concentrate on their health and schooling, but still welcome their help and support when you can. If you are interested PM me and we'll talk.

I hope you all enjoy. ^_^ I thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter.

ZR~*

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 8-Lightning's Protection**

* * *

**Fate's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Nanoha has gotten all of her memories back. She sometimes has a hard time staying in the here and now instead of in the past. We went to visit her parents' grave yesterday. It was really hard on her now that she remembered who they were.

Shamal has asked me to keep a close eye on Nanoha. It was a request that wasn't needed as I've been watching her like a hawk since we got her back from J. Scaglietti. I have been noticing little things that have been different. In practice she seems a little bit faster than before, also she seems to be a bit stronger too.

The woman in my arms was ferocious last night. It seemed like she didn't want to stop making love. After five orgasms in a row, I finally had to stop her by clamping my legs around her hand which was still buried inside of me. She finally fell asleep like that, her head resting on my breast for a pillow. She hasn't moved since she fell asleep I can still feel her inside of me.

Her stamina for making love has increased faster than I would have expected. As I rubbed my hand up and down her spine, I can see goose pimples on her arm. I know it's almost time for us to get up for our morning training. I want to wake her up gently to start the day a new. I bent my head down to kiss the top of her head; I could feel her body starting to stir awake.

"Good morning love. How do you feel this morning?"

"Mmmm a little sleepy, but alright. How about you? Did I go too far last night?"

"I'm a little tender but nothing I can't work out later."

"Is it time to get up? Is that why you woke me up?"

"It's almost time. I figured you probably would want to get a shower before breakfast. Then I'll take one just before we leave. Now don't give me that look. If we take one together we'll never make it to practice."

"Nyahaha. You know me too well my love."

I opened my legs to allow her to pull her hand out of me. Her fingers look like severely shriveled prunes. In which she brought them to her mouth and proceeded to clean them off. I gingerly moved off the bed as I was a little bit sorer than I led her to believe. I threw on a robe and headed for the kitchen.

While I was making our breakfast, I could hear Nanoha singing in the shower. It seemed to be some nameless tune that only she knew. Shortly after her shower was over with, breakfast was ready. We were having omelets with cheese and mushrooms and two slices of toast to go with it.

I had finished my breakfast first, so I cleaned my dishes quickly before going into the room, grabbed my clothes and headed in for my shower. By this time, the tenderness of my body had reduced to nothing as I knew it would in just a short amount of time. After all it was only three hours ago that I had to stop Nanoha from giving me my sixth orgasm.

After I was done with my shower I quickly dried off and got dressed. I met Nanoha in the living room and we both headed out to get the training room on time. In front of us we could see Teana and Subaru. They seem to be having a heated conversation. I don't like to ease drop but when I heard Nanoha's name mentioned, my hearing picked up the rest of their conversation.

"I'm telling you Subaru, you need to tell Hayate that Nanoha has been getting a little too rough with you. You can't keep going to the infirmary and having Shamal fix you every time we leave training. This is just stupid. You've got to say something. If you don't I will. I'm sick of seeing you hurt all the time when we leave."

"Tea, its okay. She may not even know that she's hurting us during training. If this keeps up then we'll say something."

"All right, but if she goes too far that's it. I'm going straight to Hayate right in front of everyone."

We caught up with them a few minutes after they finished talking. Tea kept looking over at Nanoha and then the floor. I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking. What had been done to Nanoha to make her this way? I was starting to wonder the very same thing.

After arriving down at the training room, we split up three and three. I was with Signum and Vita, but I couldn't stop looking over to see how Nanoha was doing with the other two.

"Testarossa are you so infatuated with her you can't keep your eyes off her now?"

I turned my head back to reply when I heard a startled cry.

"Tea!"

My head whipped around and I was already in movement. Teana had placed herself in between Nanoha and Subaru and was about to take a blow that was meant for Subaru that could probably seriously hurt Teana. Nanoha looked like she was trying to pull it back but was unable to.

I was there in the second and had placed myself in front of Teana and took the full-blow. I could feel bones breaking in my shoulder and collarbone but I stood my ground. The horrified look on Nanoha's face I think hurt more than the damage to my body.

The air itself seemed to stand still as no one moved and then all hell broke loose as my legs gave out underneath me and I fell to my knees. I was having trouble taking in any deep breaths so I concentrated on doing shallow breathing. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate on mending the bones so that there would be no permanent damage.

"What the hell just happened? Nanoha? Teana? Subaru? Someone explain to me why Fate is down and looks like she's about to pass out. I want some answers and I want them now!"

I could hear Nanoha go to her knees in front of me. "I... I."

"I'll tell you what's been happening. Over the past week, we've noticed that Nanoha seems to be getting stronger as well as the fact that she seems to be unaware that she's been hurting Subaru every day at practice. I couldn't take it anymore, so I stepped in front of Subaru to take the blow and then the next thing I knew Fate is was in front of me. We need to get her to the infirmary. I'm quite sure she's got some broken bones."

"Nanoha?"

"I… I don't feel any different. What do you mean I've been hurting Subaru? Is this true Subaru that I've been hurting you every day?"

"Um… Well yes I've had to go to the infirmary and have Shamal fix me up, but I don't think you knew what you were doing. I was going to try and find a way of letting you know without all of this."

"We need to get Testarossa to the infirmary instead of talking about this now. We can do it there."

I could feel someone coming up to me on my uninjured side. I knew I couldn't be moved at least not just yet. Not until I was done fixing the major damage to my shoulder and collarbone. So I did the only thing that I knew would make people back off without losing my concentration. I put up an electrical field around myself to prevent anyone from getting too close and moving me.

After what felt like hours which was probably only minutes, the majority of the damage has been healed. I was able to open my eyes and take in my surroundings. Kneeling in front of me was Nanoha with tears streaming down her face about what she had done to me. I gave her the best smile that I could do at the moment which probably was pretty weak.

I pulled the field back into myself and stretched my hand out to Nanoha's face to wipe away her tears. She grabbed my hand and kissed the palm. I could see that she was sorry but I knew she didn't mean to hurt anyone.

"I'll have to wear a sling for a few days, but I'll be all right. The majority of the damage is healed." I started to get up and Nanoha was next to me assisting me. I looked over at Teana and Subaru and nodded my head at them to let them know everything was going to be all right.

Hayate was looking between the two of us. Her arms crossed over her chest and her brow was frowned. "All right you two. I want you both to go to the infirmary. You two go get checked out to make sure that you're not too badly hurt and you need to find out what's going on with you. I'll tell Shamal to give you a full workup. We've got to find out what he's done to you to make you this way."

We both headed towards the door I could hear Hayate barking orders from behind us. "All right everyone, practice is over for today. You all have free time until tomorrow."

Once we entered the infirmary, Shamal guided me over to the x-ray machine. While she was waiting for that to develop, she took Nanoha over to the side and started drawing blood, then she brought her over to the CAT scan to see if there was anything implanted in Nanoha while she had been away from us.

While we were waiting for the results of Nanoha's tests, my x-rays were done. "So how much of this did you heal before getting to me?"

"Let's just say that you're looking at a quarter of the damage."

"I see. Well you have green line fractures throughout your shoulder and collarbone as well is some tissue and muscle damage. You'll need to wear a sling for at least 24 hours, which means you're going to have to go to bed with that on. Although with you, you probably won't need to leave it on that long. Come back to see me in the morning and I'll reevaluate to see if you need to continue wearing it."

"How's Nanoha doing? She hasn't said a word since all of this happened."

"Honestly I don't know. I'm hoping that the tests come back soon. The CAT scan results should be back by now. Let's take a look."

After she put the sling on me and made sure that my arm was immobile, we moved over to her desk. She pulled up the scans and neither one of us could see anything different that shouldn't already be in her body.

"Well the last test is the blood work and I should be getting those results in soon."

I nodded my head yes in reply and then looked over at Nanoha; she was lying down on a very familiar bed. I could see her shoulders moving which probably meant that she's been crying. I can feel her pain and fear at what is happening to her. I make my way over towards her. Being careful with my arm, I gently lay myself down next to her and wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her into me.

After a short while, her tears subside and she looks for comfort in my arm and snuggles her face into the crook of my neck. I glanced over to see what Shamal was doing. She didn't seem to be too happy with whatever results she was getting. She even picked up the phone to call someone to probably to verify the results that she was getting. With Nanoha clinging to me, I couldn't go over to find out what the results were.

After a few more minutes, she finally stood up and came over to us with two file folders in her hand. She seemed to try and figure out how she was going to talk to us about this since she kept looking back and forth between the two files opening and closing both of them.

"Fate is there something you want to tell us about like say your condition?" I apparently had a very confused look on my face because she continued after that. "What I mean is this, do you know if your condition is contagious or not? Because if it's not, then I need to know why your blood tests and Nanoha's blood tests are almost exactly the same. In fact Nanoha's is 95% like yours."

As I was trying to wrap my brain around what she had just told me, Hayate came walking in with a very concerned look on her face. I could also feel Nanoha shift next to me and I could feel confusion coming from her.

"As far as I know, I am the only one with this condition. Could he have done this to her while she was with him those few weeks?"

Shamal was shaking her head no with a thoughtful look on her face. "No, but you did say Fate you were giving Nanoha a little bit of your blood when you would feed correct."

Both Nanoha and I blush at this because the only time that I would feed was when we were making love and we've been doing that a lot lately. So I nodded my head just gently to answer her question yes.

"Then the only thing I can think of is that you're slowly turning Nanoha into a vampire like you. Otherwise there is no other reason for her to start to have the same condition that you have.

The blood work states that it is been changing since she's gotten back from being a hostage and the two of you have been sharing blood since then. I have no other logical explanation for this. Nanoha is slowly turning into a vampire."

I was feeling cold inside. I was slowly turning Nanoha into a monster like me. That's the last thing I ever wanted for her. I wanted her to live a long and happy life as a normal human, not like a monster that I was turned into. In my mind I was now no worse than Scaglietti, as I have forced this on Nanoha as he did to me.

I started to move away from her as I figured she probably needed some space to come to grips with what I've done to her. But I wasn't able to go very far her new found strength held me in place.

"Fate don't go, I need you. I know what you're thinking and you're nothing like him. I knew the chances of what might happen to me when I started to drink your blood and I was willing to take those chances just to be closer to you. So please don't take this all onto yourself because it's not just your fault. This rests with both of us."

I turned my head and looked back at Nanoha. I could see the pleading look in her eyes. She was scared but not at what she was becoming, but the fact that she thought that I would leave her.

I put my arm back around Nanoha and she laid her head on my good shoulder. I could still feel the fear from inside her but it was fear of the unknown instead of what has been done to her.

"Well by the sounds of it, I think they all need a break. Shall we make this doctor's orders that everybody gets a day off tomorrow."

"Yes I can make it doctor's orders. What do you have in mind Hayate?"

"A day of playing of course and where would be the best place to play at, but at the amusement and water parks of course."

I've never been to an amusement or water park before, but I could feel Nanoha's mood lightening up at the mention of it and if it can pick up her spirits then I was more than willing to go.

"That sounds like a good plan Hayate. I think everybody could use the break."

"Okay then I'll tell everybody that tomorrow is a play day at the parks and to dress accordingly for hitting the water park too."

* * *

A/N: Well there's the end of chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you. It was very frustrating to me not being able to get this out to you all much sooner. The next chapter is going to be mostly fluff as Fate has some new experiences in her life. Also some new characters are going to be added into the next chapter. I will be working on chapter 9 very soon.

As you can see the delay for Golden Week was this chapter and I will start working on that as soon as this is posted. I am sorry for the delay and hope to have it posted before May 5th. (Golden Week April 29 through May 5)

Again if anybody would like to be my Beta Reader please PM me and we'll work things out. Thank you for your interest in all of my stories.

Please review let me know what you think, as always I do prefer honest opinions. As I have said before you get more with honey than vinegar, but sometimes vinegar gets better results just be nice about it.

Again thank you all for reading and taking an interest in my stories. Without you the reader these are just stories with nowhere to go and no one to read or appreciate them, so I humbly thank you all for taking the time to enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose ~*

Updated 6/7/2011


	9. Chapter 9 Lightning's Find

**A/N**: **HERE IT IS! ! !** The LONG awaited chapter 9!

I'm dedicating this chapter to my Grandmother Winifred (Winnie) E. Frazier in loving memory. 9/18/1923-7/28/2011 She was one heck of a lady and she will be missed very much. T_T This is for you Gram for believing in me all my life.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN or make money from my stories.

This is a Yuri story if you haven't guessed by now.

I hope this is up to par with the other chapters, now enjoy the read.

_**ZR ~***_

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 9-Lightning's Find**

* * *

**Nanoha's? POV**

I woke up to a strange feeling in my body, I felt like I was on fire from head to toe so I untangled myself from Fate and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower and cool myself down.

So it would seem that the Dr.'s plan has been put into motion, which means I don't have much time to get done what needs to be done. I have to keep my promises to certain people and one of those promises is to keep Fate safe at all costs. Of course one of the other ones was to stay alive so I could see my love once more.

As the cold water cascaded down my body I could feel the tears leak from my eyes as I allowed myself to grieve for myself. _'I know my time is limited, as far as I know there is no cure for what I have. At least that's what he told me; should I really believe him? After all he lies about everything, why wouldn't he lie about this as well?'_

"Nanoha, are you all right in there? You want me to come in and help you wash up?" Fate was saying from the other side of the door.

"No, I'm good Fate I don't want you to get your sling wet. I'll be out in a few minutes, I won't be much longer. Then we can meet everybody to go to the theme parks." I tried to sound as cheerful as possible even though inside I was still crying. Will she be able to feel my emotional state? It wouldn't be the first time that she has sensed something from me that I never intended for her to know.

After quickly washing up I got out of the shower and dried off. I moved to my bedroom and dressed quickly throwing a bag together with a bathing suit, towel and suntan lotion. I wanted to squeeze out as much fun and memories as possible; 'I just hope I have enough time to do what needs to be done. Why do I keep thinking about that, of course I'll have time; I'll force myself to have time. I have to… for them.'

* * *

"Well, looks like your shoulder has healed up as if it had never been injured. I guess that's a major plus for being a vampire; don't you think? Now I'll send you two off so you can meet up with Hayate and the others and I'll see everybody when they get back."

"You're not going with us Shamal?"

"No there's some last-minute paperwork I need to catch up on, this at least gives me a chance to do that; now you two go and have fun, Doctor's orders."

* * *

We all piled into a 15 passenger van and headed for the theme park. Everybody was talking and excited over the days events coming up. It seems that I hid my worry and my pain pretty well as nobody seemed to notice I wasn't quite myself. Boy is that an understatement if ever I said one.

At the entrance we all decided to split up and then meet back at the center of the park for lunch, then we could go over to the water park in the heat of the afternoon, and then decide what to do after that. Subaru and Teana went one way, Hayate, Vita and Signum went a different way, then Fate and I decided to hit the roller coasters before the lines got too long.

The first roller coaster was just a warm-up for Fate; I didn't want her going on the extreme one first off. It was your average up and down spin around loop to loop type roller coaster. She absolutely loved it; next we went on the bigger one. This one was a little bit more extreme as it had a higher and straighter drop than the first one; they had five loops in a row before you could get off.

The third roller coaster, which I was starting to hesitate on as I was starting to not feel so well and it wasn't just from the roller coasters either, was Mega Typhoon it was the biggest and baddest roller coaster that Nanoha had ever been on. By the time we were done with the corkscrews and the loops and going backwards through those loops I was done with roller coasters for the day.

We decided to walk through the games and see if there was anything that we wanted to win. I wanted Fate to have something to remember the day by even if it was some stupid stuffed animal. She didn't seem to be interested in anything, at least not until we got towards the end of the games. She kept looking over at something I was trying to figure out what she was looking at, it was a teddy bear in what looked like a superheroes outfit with lightning bolts on its shirt and forehead.

When she wasn't looking and preoccupied I went over to the game, paid my dollar and won her the teddy bear. When I presented it to her she blushed like a little girl, it made me feel giddy inside to know that I had brought a very good memory to her as well is something to remember our day together as this was our first day at a theme park.

As we were strolling along looking at everything that was around us I noticed a ride. It was off by itself, and had a good-sized line but not something that would scare us away, so I pulled Fate with me and we got into line for Aphrodite's Love Cruise. With a name like that I couldn't resist to spend a little lovey-dovey time with Fate.

We waited in line for 30 min. but once we were in the boat we cuddled up and went through hearts, cupids, we even saw wedding bells and chapels. Fate held me throughout the ride combing her fingers through my hair as my face was in the crook of her neck. I was enjoying just our alone time, but why was this alone time causing me to be so sad. I could feel the tears want to come to the surface but I pushed them back, it would ruin her day if she knew how upset I really was.

She tilted my head back and gave me a passionate kiss just as we were coming out of the arch that was in the shaped of a heart. After we had exited off we held hands and headed for the center of the park for lunch.

We could see everybody was waiting for us. As we approached everybody started talking all at once, wanting to know who wanted what and where. Fate and I both said we wanted sushi at the same time; we looked each other and laughed. So we walked over to the sushi and Ramen restaurant, placed our order and waited for it to be made fresh.

After getting our food we moved outside so that we could sit with everyone else. About 30 min. later we were all done eating and once Subaru and Teana were done arguing over who was going to get the last fried dumpling, Subaru hand feed it to Teana in the end.

Now it was on to the water park, I was noticing the closer we were getting to it the more nervous Fate seemed to be getting. I asked her if she was all right, she said she was fine just that she had never learned how to swim. I told her that wasn't a problem, that I would teacher her.

For the first hour I taught Fate how to swim. She learned quickly so thankfully it didn't take long. By the time I was done she was swimming circles around me quite literally too.

After that we headed for the waterslides and then the lazy river. Afterwards we decided to take a rest we found everyone, spread out our towels and laid down. The hot sun felt good until it was starting to make me feel too hot, my body temperature was starting to rise again. It has been doing so well up until now.

I decided to get up and get something cold to drink so I asked Fate if there was anything she wanted to drink also, she said a bottle of water would be just fine for her. After paying for and getting the drinks I turned around to head back towards Fate and bumped into somebody I wasn't expecting: Nanoha's adopted brother, Yuuno of all people to run into especially today.

"Nanoha, are you all right you don't seem to be yourself today? Matter as a fact you don't look like yourself at all, you almost look like someone else entirely."

"What do you mean Yuuno? I'm me the same me that you have know all along."

"That's not what a little birdie told me, it seems to me that the information that I have is that you're a little Jail birdie; but that's all right, as long as I get the real one I don't care. Do I make myself clear on that Na-no-ha?"

"Hey Nanoha is there a problem over here? You were taking so long to get the drinks I came to check on you. Oh hey Yuuno I didn't realize you were here to, you want to come join us all? We're all over here."

"Fate, nice to see you. It's also nice to see that you've mellowed out a bit and you're not hitting me. As I would love to spend time with my sister there's actually some where I need to be, I hope you all enjoy your day here. Have a good day Nanoha."

"You to Yuuno, I'll see you around. Bye-bye."

"Nanoha, are you all right? You look a bit flushed. Have you been standing out in the sun too much? Let's get you into the shade before you pass-out on me."

Fate guided me over to a shaded bench but my mind was spinning with what was just revealed to me. _'How did Yuuno find out that I wasn't the real Nanoha? Could he be the mole that I'm looking for? No; he said that he was told by someone but whom? I've got to find out tonight, I'm going to have to break into the Brig. Gen. Gaiz's file room and hope I find out the right information.'_

As my thoughts went swirling around my head I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and turned my head and looked straight in to two beautiful eyes. One was green and one was red with dark blond hair and a very, very frightened look in both her eyes and on her face.

Upon seeing me she came running and I opened my arms to her. The moment she was encircled in my arms and her face buried in my chest, she started to cry. I tried to soothe her as best I could until her tears were spent.

"It's okay Vivio, you're safe now, I won't let anyone hurt you and neither will Fate or the others. Now that you're free of him I'll never let you go back. I promise you little one, you'll never have to go through any of that ever again."

Fate was staring at us as she took in my words. "Nanoha you know this little girl? Who is she? Where did she come from?"

I nodded my head yes. "I met her while I was at Jails laboratory. She was being experimented on like all of his humanlike experiments. I will never let her go back to him. Her screams…I still hear them. We need to get her back to our apartment as quickly as possible; she'll be safe there, as she'll have us to protect her."

"I'm sorry but she's not going with anyone but us." Stepping out of the bushes three young people start to surround us. I looked from face-to-face and I knew their names which means I knew them when I was at the laboratory. I looked at the young man that had spoken.

"Elio, please let her stay with me and Fate, I won't let her go back and be one of his experiments anymore. You have to understand keeping her out of his hands will stop his plans."

"Maybe that's so, what do you really want him to do, go after her sire instead? Because that's who he will go after next if he can't have Vivio."

I looked from face-to-face I realized the truth on every single one of them._ 'They were right, if he didn't have Vivio then he would go after… no I can't think of that, I won't let that happen. I made a promise to protect.'_

I lifted my head up and looked Elio right in the eyes. "I'm sorry Elio but I can't let any of that happen. He will have them over my dead body. I will protect them with my dying breath."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because she is coming with us."

Without waiting for their first move I spun around kicking Elio in the stomach, sending him flying into the trash behind the refreshment stand, hitting his head as he landed. I just hoped that he wasn't too severely hurt as I knew he was a good kid and was getting a bad rap by being associated and working for Jail.

Fate taking my cue attacks Lutecia which left me with Caro. She looked between me and the unconscious Elio and slowly backed up with her hands up in front of her to show that she would not resist me. I quickly glanced over to Fate just as Lutecia crumpled to the ground from a quick punch which released all the air in her lungs.

Fate and I ran into the woods heading for the exit. As we were running I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. Expecting it to be an enemy I was ready for anything except for what I saw, Subaru and Teana were going hot and heavy. I made sure that Vivio's face was facing away from the little tryst that was going on about 50 feet away from us.

"Oh God Subaru deeper and faster I'm almost there… ah, Ah, AH SUBARU!"

I decided to cover Vivio's ear that was exposed so that she wouldn't hear what was next as I could hear Teana's release and orgasm. I glanced over at Fate and she had a beautiful blush painting her cheeks as apparently she heard the same thing I did.

Once we got to the edge of the woods near the exit we slowed down so that we wouldn't attract attention. I put Vivio on my hip and she wrapped her arms around me as if she were my daughter. Once we got out to the parking lot Fate was looking for something in particular. I was wondering how we were going to get back to base and safety.

Fate finally spotted a vehicle and walked over towards it. "I hope Hayate doesn't hold it against me for my little indiscretions." Placing her hand on the door I heard a little zap and then she opened the door. I looked from her to the door, smiled and got in.

She repeated the process on the drivers' door and then once inside she held her hand over the ignition and then the car roared to life. Driving back to base Fate kept to the speed limits and before we knew it we were back safe and sound; at least I hoped we were.

On our way up to our apartment we didn't run into anyone that was suspicious. Once inside I went straight over to the couch, cradling Vivio in my arms, waiting for someone to burst through the door and take her back to that inhuman beast Jail.

Fate sat down next to me with concern written all over her face as she looked between me and Vivio. I knew she had questions but there was no way I'd be able to tell her the answers without revealing some very important facts. The biggest fact that I'm not the real Nanoha and that the real one is being held by Jail to lure Fate into his clutches.

Jail has many different ways of trying to get Fate back, the first is for her to find out that I'm not the real Nanoha, the second would be if I died Fate would go insane thinking I was Nanoha and go after Jail, the third would be if Fate found out that Ali is alive.

* * *

**Shamal's POV**

_'Why does my head hurt so much? And why am I on the floor too? The last thing I remember was… I was coming back from lunch wishing I had gone with everyone to the parks… when I walked in my desk was a mess and the computer was on. After I walked up to it to see what was on it I felt pain and blacked out.'_

"I need to go and see Dr. Hunter and see if I have a concussion or not." An hour and x-rays later I finally make it back to my infirmary to check in to what it was that, that person was looking for.

As I click on the back button a porn site comes up and I quickly close out of it. So I check past History and it was empty. This bothered me so I called Shari to see if she could bring back the missing History. After 30 minutes I had the missing information and I was stumped as to why someone would go to all this trouble to hide and cover there tracks. Until I saw the files that person was looking at.

"I can't believe that they ditched us at the water park like that, if they're not in here then they better be dead or dyeing some place." Hayate came storming in the door and after three steps she stopped dead in her tracks.

I'm quite sure that the bandage around my head and the glazed look in my eyes didn't help. Signum was around Hayate and by my side in 1.5 sec. I think that was a record for her. She gathered me in her arms and I gently put my head on her shoulder; finally I was able to relax and know I was truly safe as long as I was in Signum's arms.

"What happened darling? Who hurt you? I'll make them wish they were never born to even lay a hand upon you."

My heart fluttered at her words and I could feel the warm blush painting my cheeks. "I was coming back from lunch and saw that the computer was on and my desk was a mess, so I walked up to it to see what was going on and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the floor with a headache. So I went up to Dr. Hunter to get checked out, she said that I have a mild concussion but nothing to worry about. I'm all right now that you're here."

"Shamal, were you able to find out what it was someone was looking for?"

"Yes but I had to have Shari retrieve the information as the history for the search had been deleted. Also Hayate, when I went to look for the history a porn site came up. There's only one person that I know of in this building there that would be that grotesquely perverted."

"So he's starting to make his moves, is he? Ambrose has always been showing up at the wrong times almost too conveniently. I think he's gathering information for someone but I'm not exactly sure who that person or persons are. When I find out who they are I'll make sure that they're all court-martialed."

"Hayate, I think I know who he is trying to dig up information on, and you're not going to like it one bit. They were the medical records of…."

* * *

**Nanoha's? POV**

I was able to tell Fate about Vivio without giving away certain details, thankfully. She seemed to be satisfied with the information that I gave her. At least I think she believed me, I hope so anyways.

Fate wanted to make love but I told her that I didn't want Vivio to walk in on us. She reluctantly agreed that that would be a good thing for a kid to see. And if this kept up the kid was gonna have to find somewhere else to stay. If only she knew who that kid really was she probably would think differently about her.

Fate finally fell asleep it felt like forever but it was really only three hours to make sure that she was deeply a sleep. I crawled out of bed and quickly got dressed; sneaking out of the apartment wasn't that hard, Arf was sleeping in with a Vivio.

But sneaking into the Brig. Gen. Gaiz's file room was a whole different story. Fortunately Ali taught me well on how to bypass certain types of security systems that the TSAB would use. Next I had to find the files that were most important, the files on the different team members of the 6th Mobile Division.

Now with all of their files pulled on some more important ones, the ones that have been working on the inside of this establishment, they're the real reason that I'm here. I'll scan their files really quickly but the person that really needs to read them is Commander Yagami.

After finding and speed reading the information I put these files into a separate bag then the first set. I carefully make my way through the halls to Commander Yagami's apartment. After picking the lock I walk over to the dining room table and set down two separate bags one larger than the other.

"Nanoha, what are you doing in my apartment? And what are those bags?"

I spin around and there in front of me stands the Commander. I guess it's time that I come clean with her, after all if I can't trust the Commander, who in fact was the only one that can probably do this, then who else could I possibly trust with this information?

"I'm sorry, Commander Yagami, I don't have much time before I need to leave. There are some important things that I need to tell you, one of them being: my name is not Nanoha. It's Destiny and I am a Bioroid. I am a perfect copy of Nanoha in every way, from her memories or lack of memories at the time to her emotions to every physical aspect of her. I truly am the perfect copy of her the only problem is, is because of what I am my life expectancy is considerably short.

I had already been created and was placed in stasis for the time when he would kidnap Nanoha. He thought that I was unprogrammed and continues to try and program me in the short time that Nanoha and I had met. I pretended that his programming worked so that our plan would go off without a hitch.

You see, Commander, Jail needs either Fate or Vivio to control a ship that he created from ancient technology. The race that created this technology was actually from another world and he used special DNA he found to create the perfect vessels to operate the ship. The only way to stop him is to prevent him from getting his hands on either Fate or Vivio."

"Wait Nano… I mean Destiny, how do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that this is not part of his programming? Give me something to believe you or I will have no choice but to arrest you right now."

"Commander, the one who programmed me was none other than Fate's sister Alicia. If I don't get back to the cavern than Alicia will think that something has gone wrong. She will attempt to rescue Nanoha without my help and they both could end up dead because of it. I'm sorry, Commander, but I can't let the love of my life risk her life when I am the one that is expendable."

"No one is expendable, Destiny, don't think of yourself that way because you would be wrong in thinking that of yourself. How can we help you save Nanoha?"

"By reading the files in these two bags you'll have a better picture of both your team and some unsavory characters here and your own TSAB. You can also help me by keeping Fate and Vivio safe and sound from that madman. Oh, and one other thing, have Shamal do a DNA coding on Vivio; I think you will all be surprised at what you find."

I walked to the door to set out on my mission when a thought came to me. "Just an FYI I got those files from the Brig. Gen. Gaiz he may end up taking notice that they're missing. You may want to hide them well if you don't want be caught with them. Goodbye, Commander. I hope to see you again someday, if not than it was a pleasure to know you."

Stepping out into the hallway I moved to leave the building and notice Vivio standing in the doorway of Fate's apartment. So I stopped and knelt down and gave her a hug. "I'll get her back, little one; I promise you I'll save your mama."

* * *

**A/N**: Well there it is I hope this was as good as the other chapters.

For you that caught my refrains to Appleseed "Bioroid" cookie's for you.

Again I will be going on Hiatus for a few weeks. When I get back I will dive right back in to my writing.

Please review let me know if this was good or not. I will do my best to answer my reviews.

Thank you for reading my stories.

_**In Love & Light,**_

_**Zona Rose ~***_

* * *

**7/30/2011**


	10. Chapter 10 Lightning's Rage

**Authors Notes**:

Hey everyone, can you actually believe it chapter 10 is finally done. That's right, your eyes have not deceived you chapter 10 is before you. Lol. This story is **RAW** and **unbeta read** it is hot off the presses. That means I just finished this chapter a few minutes ago.

_**Important**_: There are some important things you need to know about this chapter before you start digging in. There are going to be a lot of POV's and those POV's are going to be happening in different places. I hope I have not made it confusing for you as you read through, as that was not my intention. There are many things going on throughout the chapter, and the different POV's are part of that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha nor do I make money from my stories. They are strictly for entertainment purposes only.

**Warning**: There are deaths in this chapter, but I don't think anybody's going to be heart broken over them. Sorry, no cold shower in this chapter.

Now I think I've made you all wait long enough. So without any further ado I present to you chapter 10 of Lightning Fingers. I hope you enjoy the read.

_**ZR };-**_

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 10-Lightning's Rage**

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

I'm a light sleeper so when I heard someone picking the lock, I got up out of bed and slowly opened my bedroom door to see who was breaking into my apartment. However, what I saw confused me as Nanoha was walking over to the dining room table and set down two separate bags one larger than the other was.

"Nanoha, what are you doing in my apartment? And what are those bags?"

She spins around and there in front of her I stood. I waited for her reply she looked like she was in a debate with herself; as to what she was going to do to explain why she had broken into my apartment, as well is what were in those bags that she had just placed on my dining room table.

"I'm sorry, Commander Yagami, I don't have much time before I need to leave. There are some important things that I need to tell you, one of them being: my name is not Nanoha. It's Destiny and I am a Bioroid. I am a perfect copy of Nanoha in every way, from her memories or lack of memories at the time to her emotions to every physical aspect of her. I truly am the perfect copy of her the only problem is, is because of what I am my life expectancy is considerably short.

I had already been created and was placed in stasis for the time when he would kidnap Nanoha. He thought that I was unprogrammed and continued to try to program me in the short time that Nanoha and I had met. I pretended that his programming worked so that our plan would go off without a hitch.

You see, Commander, Jail needs either Fate or Vivio to control a ship that he created from ancient technology. The race that created this technology was actually from another world and he used special DNA he found to create the perfect vessels to operate the ship. The only way to stop him is to prevent him from getting his hands on either Fate or Vivio."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the person in front of me isn't Nanoha. "Wait Nano… I mean Destiny, how do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that this is not part of his programming? Give me something to believe you, or I will have no choice but to arrest you right now."

"Commander, the one who programmed me was none other than Fate's sister Alicia. If I don't get back to the cavern than Alicia will think that something has gone wrong. She will attempt to rescue Nanoha without my help and they both could end up dead because of it. I'm sorry, Commander, but I can't let the love of my life risk her life when I am the one that is expendable."

I felt a cold hand gripped my heart at her words. "No one is expendable, Destiny, don't think of yourself that way because you would be wrong in thinking that of yourself. How can we help you save Nanoha?"

"By reading the files in these two bags you'll have a better picture of both your team and some unsavory characters here at your own TSAB. You can also help me by keeping Fate and Vivio safe and sound from that madman. Oh, and one other thing, have Shamal do a DNA coding on Vivio; I think you will all be surprised at what you find."

She walked to the door to set out on her mission when she stopped and looked over her shoulder and said to me. "Just an FYI I got those files from the Brig. Gen. Gaiz he may end up taking notice that they're missing. You may want to hide them well if you don't want to be caught with them. Goodbye, Commander. I hope to see you again someday, if not than it was a pleasure to know you."

After she walked out the door, a thought came to me. "Wait whose Vivio?" However, she was gone before my words could even be thought of, so I walked over to my dining room table and debated on which bag to open first; deciding on the bigger of the two I unclasped it and slide out and files.

The first two were on Fate and Nanoha, the next ones were on Subaru and Teana, then there was myself; _'that would be interesting reading'_, but there was only one more file left which confused me as there were at least three more members of my team; four counting Zafira who was away on a secret mission.

There was only one name on the tab of the file it said 'Wolkenritter' that sounded a bit like German to me. Therefore, I opened the file and started reading

_The first Cloud Knight also known as Wolkenritter's was Reinforce. Our records and research show she is over 3000 years old, next would follow Signum, Zafira and Shamal the closest guess on their ages would be about 2800 years old, the two youngest would be Vita and Reinforce Zwei our research shows that their ages are approximate not definite, to be approximately 2500 years and 2000 years old._

_What genetic mutation has caused these six immortals we do not know? We have tried to obtain DNA from four of the six that we have in the TSAB but we cannot find the cause or a way to replicate their genetic makeup. The key to unraveling this may be in the original Reinforce but her whereabouts is unknown at this date._

_We have sent off the DNA samples to a specialized laboratory, the doctor running the laboratory is Dr. Scaglietti he has assured us that he will do everything he can to re-create The Cloud Knights for us as our own personal army._

_The pages that follow will be as detailed as they possibly can be about all six Cloud Knights. Do not underestimate them for it is our belief that they will bring down human civilization in the end. Every time that they reappear in society, that culture is ultimately destroyed. We have traced them to ancient Mayan, Egyptian, Celtic, Chinese and even Japanese cultures and each time that civilization was changed forever._

"Hayate what are you doing out of bed? I missed you; don't you know what time it is?" Vita comes walking up to me wiping the sleep from her eyes, she notices the file that I'm reading and stops dead in her tracks; her eyes had the look of fear that I have never seen in my dear Vita's eyes before.

"Vita, who is Reinforce and Reinforce Zwei?"

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

The cavern has not changed since it was created during the Ice Age. The only thing different is that the stalagmites and stalactites continue to grow. As I continue my journey through the cavern my feet know the way without me even thinking about it. Even though I've only traveled this way once before and that was on my way out.

My heart rate starts to pick up the closer I get to the ship. Will Ali's plan work or will his plan win out in the end? My eyes adjust quickly to the darkness as I make my way deeper underground. Up ahead I can see that the cavern has lightened up which means I am almost to my destination.

"Well, well it seems you've returned a bit early haven't you Destiny. You're also coming empty-handed you're supposed to bring that thing with you."

"Quattro I have come to report there's been a development that he needs to know about."

"Really now and just what development could possibly make you aboard your mission of bringing that thing here to operate the ship."

"It seems that there is someone else that might be more cooperative to us, but this person has a price and I'm here to negotiate that price."

"Interesting you've piqued my interest by all means go straight to the Doctor."

I nodded my head and continued my way as I passed Quattro I felt a shiver go down my spine as if I have just walked past my own death. Making my way into the ship, I made a beeline for the laboratory and Nanoha.

Upon entering the laboratory, I can see Ali standing next to Nanoha's stasis tube. Seeing me, she comes rushing over and enfolds me in her arms I feel safe here like I did with Fate, but my feelings for Ali are greater than the feelings I have for Fate or should I say the feelings Nanoha has for Fate. Although I'm not quite sure if that will be true once I give, Nanoha back her memories that she's lost for most of her life.

"Did everything go all right Destiny were you able to give the right information to the right people?"

"Yes love, I just hope that Commander Yagami can see and understand exactly what it is she has. Also Vivio is with Fate so she'll be safe from the Doctor. Your plan so far is moving very smoothly we just need to transfer my memories over to Nanoha and everything will be set in motion."

"Excellent Destiny, my darling let's get you hooked up to the machine so that the transfer can commence."

I walked over to a recliner and lay down as Alicia put suction probes on my forehead, temples, and other parts of my scalp. When she was done, she looked me in the eyes and smiled with as much love in her eyes and face as she could pour out. Then she pushed the button that would transfer all of my memories that were stolen from Nanoha. Once the process is done I will no longer have any of those memories just my own.

I could feel those memories slipping away from me like sand through an hourglass never to return to me. I felt saddened that those memories and feelings would no longer be mine as over time they have become a part of me. Even the fact that Fate and I have become lovers will now only be Nanoha's memories.

The process took about an hour to complete when it was over I felt odd and lightheaded. Alicia took the probes from my head, wiped my face with a cool cloth, and kissed my lips gently. I returned that kiss with all the love that I felt for her. After we separated, she smiled at me again walked over to some more controls and began the process of getting Nanoha out of the stasis tube.

As Alicia was busy with what she was doing, I was able to slip away, make my way towards the Doctor, and make my deal sealing my fate. I can only hope that he will let them live and be free without manipulating them further. They all deserve a chance at true happiness no matter what the cost even if it's my life operating this ship.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I reached out my hand to pull Nanoha closer to me as I did not feel her body against mine. However, my hand landed on a cold bed I lifted my head to look around the room but I didn't see her at all. Getting up I threw on a robe just in case the kid was awake, I didn't want her seeing me naked.

When I went out into the living room the kid was sitting on the couch crying her little heart out I expected to see Nanoha nearby trying to comfort her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The kid looked up at me with sorrowful eyes, when our eyes connected, she came running over to me burying her face in my stomach with her little arms trying to wrap around me.

I had no idea what to do I have never dealt with kids before so all I could do was pat her head and stroke her hair. That seemed to be enough for now but her shoulders were still trembling, as she cried out her little heart into me.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door I pride the kid off from me and walked over to the door. Standing outside was Commander Yagami and Dr. Shamal both of whom had grave expressions on their faces. My heart started to race in panic had something happened to Nanoha and I didn't feel it.

"Fate do you know someone named Vivio? I was told to have her DNA coded and that it was very important."

"Yeah Nanoha and I found her yesterday at the Water Park, in fact there were some others that wanted to take her away, but Nanoha was very adamant about keeping Vivio with us and away from Scaglietti and his laboratory. Nanoha said that she had met Vivio when she was a captive in his laboratory."

"I see we need to get her down to the infirmary and give her a full workup to make sure that she's all right and healthy. I also need to assemble the team together as I think things are going to start moving both here and wherever Nanoha is."

"What you mean wherever Nanoha is? Are you trying to tell me that Nanoha is no longer here at base? Where is she Hayate where is my Nanoha?"

"To tell you the honest truth Fate I don't know where your Nanoha is. I just know what Destiny told me a few hours ago. However, I'm going to break this news to the entire team so I don't have to keep repeating myself."

"Who's Destiny? And what's going on Hayate?"

"Not now Fate, just bring the girl with you down to the infirmary once everybody's assembled in the infirmary then I'll break the news of what's going on. At least I hope I've pieced everything together right."

"Fine but you better come clean with me or I'll make you rue the day you met me."

Slamming the door in the commander's face, I turned around and looked down at a very scared little girl. I knelt down in front of her so that we were eye to eye.

"It's going to be okay I'll be with you when they give you your check up okay, I won't let them hurt you except for a little pin prick to your arm to take some blood samples."

I could still see the fear in her eyes but she slowly nodded her head yes. We got changed and made our way down to the infirmary. There most of the team had already been assembled we were just waiting for Subaru and Teana. After a few minutes, they finally arrived.

I kept my promise and stayed with Vivio while Shamal gave her the tests. Shamal put the blood work in for rush order and a few minutes, after Subaru and Teana arrived she had the results. We were all waiting to see what Hayate was going to say, but for some reason I was also watching Shamal.

I could see her get pale she almost looked like she wanted to pass out. Passing the results over to Hayate, Hayate's eyes opened wide and the look of total surprise as well her shock was written all over her face.

"Are you sure that this test is right Shamal? I mean she can't have both of them as her parents can she?"

"If she was made like Destiny then yes there is a very good chance that they are both her parents."

"If she's a Bioroid like Destiny does that mean she will have the same defect and the lifecycle as Destinies?"

Sighing and deep in thought she puts her right hand on her chin. "Honestly Hayate I don't know. If I had Destiny here right now I'd be able to do a better mapping of Vivio's genetic code as a Bioroid, but as it stands right now I'm as lost as you are."

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who was lost with the conversation that they were having, as both Subaru and Teana looked as confused as I felt. It even seemed that Vivio knew what was going on which seemed a bit strange to me as she had just entered the picture yesterday.

"Okay enough with the riddles and ignoring us, you said you were going to tell us what was going on. Starting with, where's my Nanoha? Who is this Destiny person? What does Vivio have to do with any of this? And what the hell is a Bioroid?"

"Well to start off with I don't know where Nanoha is, I also don't know where Destiny went to save Nanoha. You all know who Destiny is, she's been with us for quite a few months now, she is the Bioroid of Nanoha I guess you could call her a new type of clone. Moreover, she's been with us since the rescue at the warehouse, it wasn't Nanoha that we had rescued in the warehouse it ended up being the Bioroid Destiny.

As for what Vivio has to do with any of this I'm not 100% sure, I know the answer to that. All I know is that she probably knows exactly where Nanoha and Destiny are, but it's up to her to tell us exactly how we can save both of them. Destiny told me that her time is limited and she planned to save Nanoha before her time was up."

All eyes turned to Vivio she looked from person-to-person finally settling her eyes on me. "Aunt Destiny and Aunt Ali said they were going to save Mama and that I should stay with Papa. Aunt Destiny said that she would take the place of Papa and I to power the ship. Her eyes were so sad when she said it I don't think I'll ever see her again, I am scared that I'll never see Mama or Aunt Ali again either."

I froze at that word it was the nickname that Nanoha and I had given to Alicia. Only Nanoha and I knew that nickname and we're the only ones to call her Ali. Does this mean that Alicia has also been cloned or made into a Bioroid, or could I have done the worst thing in my entire life and ended up abandoning my sister to that monster.

Hayate walked up to Vivio and bent over so that they were face-to-face. "Vivio, do you know who your mama and papa are?"

"Yes I do. Nanoha-mama and Fate-papa are my parents. I was able to meet Nanoha-mama before the bad Doctor took her away from me. That's the same time that Aunt Destiny disappeared and Aunt Ali said that she went to protect Fate-papa.

Aunt Ali was able to get me free a few months after Aunt Destiny disappeared and I've been looking for my Fate-papa and Aunt Destiny as Aunt Ali said they would be together, and that Fate-papa would look like her only her hair would be darker more yellow and her eyes would be more Burgundy red. She described you to a T Fate-papa."

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

After the memory transfer was complete, I made sure that Destiny was all right after she reassured me that she was okay I moved over to get Nanoha out of the stasis tube. Once I have gotten Nanoha out I wrapped her into a blanket and turned around to talk to Destiny but she wasn't there. Where could she have gone? I just hoped she wouldn't get herself into trouble there's no way I'd be able to help her and get Nanoha out of here.

"Ali, my head hurts and my body feels strange almost like I'm not me anymore. What has he done to me Ali?"

"I don't know Nanoha; I haven't been able to find the information on what he was doing to you. The only thing I can tell you is your head hurting is a good thing you're going to start getting your memories back now that you're no longer on that drug.

I need to find a safe place to put you while I look for Destiny; I'm not leaving the ship without both of you. Fate would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

With Nanoha cradled in my arms, I made my way to where Destiny and I would meet in seclusion. After making sure, Nanoha was comfortable I went looking for Destiny.

* * *

**Vivio's POV**

After my statement, it seemed that all the adults started talking at once; well all the adults except for Fate-papa she was staring at me. After a short time I felt something brush my mind as if it were a hand, then I heard words inside my head. This isn't the first time I've heard someone speak to me this way.

"**Vivio can you hear me?"**

"**Yes Fate-papa I can."**

"**Good I need you to tell me how Nanoha and I are your parents."**

"**The bad Doctor had taken DNA from both of you years ago. As a backup just in case you never came back, this way he could make another who could operate and control the ship. You see without the two of us his plans will never work which is what Aunt Ali has been hoping to accomplish.**

**What she didn't expect was that Nanoha-mama would be kidnapped and Aunt Destiny would be sent in her place. The three of them had to work quickly to figure out a way to keep you and me safe from the bad Doctor."**

"**I see so you were created like Destiny and I by science instead of naturally born. I am sorry that your short life has been filled with such pain and agony; I know what it's like."**

"**It's okay Fate-papa as long as we stay away from the bad Doctor everything will turn out all right."**

"**I'm sorry Vivio but I can't do that, I love your Nanoha-mama too much. I thought that both Nanoha and my sister Alicia were dead all these years and to find out that they're both alive and in his clutches is just nerve-racking and intolerable. There's no telling what he's doing to them right now and we both know he is capable of doing hideous things to his human experiments."**

"**If you go Fate-papa then so do I because I want to save the ones I love too; I don't want to lose any of you."**

"**No Vivio it's too dangerous for you to go let me handle this and I will make sure we all come back safely to the best of my ability."**

"**No Fate-papa I insist I'm going with you to save Nanoha-mama."**

Fate-papa walked up to me standing in front of me she looked deep into my eyes, but then I saw sadness as she placed her hand on my chest and then I knew no more.

* * *

**Shamal's POV**

As everyone was arguing and talking over each other, I noticed that Fate and Vivio were quietly staring at each other. After what seemed like a 15 min. staring contest Fate walked up to Vivio placed her hand on the girl's chest and the next thing I knew the girl went limp in Fate's arms.

Fate gently laid the girl down on the bed and covered her up; turning to me, I could see the determination in her eyes as well as her body language. She was going to save them no matter what.

"Shamal please take care of Vivio for me I'll be back and hopefully I'll have everybody else with me as well."

"Fate are you sure you want to do this alone the team is here to help, all you have to do is ask."

"I can't do that to them these are my demons that I need to put to rest no one else's."

Before anyone else realized it she was gone, she had left the infirmary and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Hayate's POV**

'_Everything was going to hell in a hand basket; first, one of my team members is kidnapped and replaced with a Bioroid named Destiny. Next Fate and Destiny discover Vivio and bring her back to base, after that Destiny disappears saying that she's on her way to save Nanoha and Alicia, but before she does that, she dumps a bunch of files on me with a lot of information on both my team as well as some other people inside the TSAB._

_The files on Fate and Nanoha go in depth on their past together, if we had had this sooner things might've changed and they would've found each other sooner. _

_Then there Subaru's file;' _

**The methods of creation of the Combat Cyborg are classified: **

Within the TSAB, the technology of cybernetic implants is commonly used to replace lost or damaged organs. However, creation of cyborgs specifically optimized for battle is prohibited by the Bureau, since the degree of body augmentation necessary to produce a Combat Cyborg requires extensive genetic manipulation. On the other hand, the Bureau allows Combat Cyborgs to be reintegrated into the society if they wish so, with their origins remaining a closely guarded secret.

Although the basis for the construction of Combat Cyborgs was developed by Jail Scaglietti 25 years ago, the project was completed and first implemented by another (as of yet unnamed) scientist. Jail Scaglietti and his subordinates refer to the products of this expert's work as Type Zero, which he sees as prototypes for his own Combat Cyborg Program.

Construction of a Combat Cyborg by Jail Scaglietti:

**Pure Culture** refers to the method where an embryo is created through artificial insemination while using the genetic material of selected individuals (i.e. sperm and egg cells) and then genetically altered while still in its early development stages. This process brings out traits in the resulting individual that would decrease the chances of rejection when she receives cybernetic implants. Therefore, most Combat Cyborgs are created through this method. Type Zero and New Generation are all made in this way.

**Clone Culture** method differs in that the embryo is produced though cloning. Although it is much more expensive and has lower chances of producing a viable result, this method gives a higher chance of the Combat Cyborg obtaining the same special abilities that the original individual had.

**Bioroid Hybrid Culture** this method is in the development stage. This method is looking very promising to us. The first and second subjects have had no complications at this time. First subject is only 6 years old and has been growing in a Stasis Tube until recently. There has been no rejection so far. Second subject is still in her Stasis Tube and will come out in three years. First subject is missing and a team has been sent out to retrieve her.

The final product of this process is a living body whose skeleton and muscles are completely replaced with artificial implants, granting them exceptional combat ability, and whose genetic structure is altered significantly to allow this seamless meld of organic tissue and machinery. A special implant unit channels and regulates the cyborg's Linker Core output, presumably converting mana to other forms of energy and powering her internal electronics. The bodies of Combat Cyborgs are grown in Stasis Tubes, during which time they are not aware of themselves but can be implanted with combat skills and relevant knowledge. Biological ages at which Combat Cyborgs are "activated" vary greatly, from under 4-6 years for Type Zero too 4-9 years for the New Generation and 6 years for the Bioroid Hybrid Type One.

List of all known activated Combat Cyborgs to date:

Type Zero's: Ginga and Subaru Nakajima

New Generation: Uno, Due, Tre, Quattro, Cinque, Sein, Sette, Otto, Nove, Dieci, Wendi, Deed

Bioroid Hybrid Type One: Vivio

'_That was a surprise I wasn't expecting to find that in Subaru's file, yes the DNA came back that Vivio was Nanoha and Fate's daughter biologically, but now to find out she's also a Bioroid Hybrid Combat Cyborg on top of it all._

_Then there is Teana and the mystery behind her brother's murder that she was the prime suspect in the case. Turns out it was a Combat Cyborg named Due and she was never found. I wonder if Teana knows that Subaru is a Combat Cyborg too. _

_It seems like there's many people connected with this Jail Scaglietti even if they're not aware of it. It seems that Yuuno Scrya's father is the silent partner of Scaglietti's. However, does this mean Yuuno knew that Nanoha had been replaced with Destiny? If it does then he has a lot of answering to do._

_Then there's Ambrose he's working for someone but we don't know whom that is just yet. From what I can tell in his file, he seems to be an underground mercenary for hire when it comes to information. This could mean he could be working for anybody in this stage of the game._

_This brings me to the Brig. Gen.'s file although he was very careful about what was in it; it has Jail Scaglietti all over it. Then there was also his little stunt he pulled in the infirmary after Fate disappeared._

_**Flashback**_

The door to the infirmary slid open walking in was the Brig. Gen. flanked by several military police. Not knowing or understanding why he was there, I walked up to him to find out if there was an unexpected update, which I needed to know about.

"Brig. Gen. what brings you to my team's infirmary?"

"Commander Yagami you and your team are under house arrest as of now. These men will escort your people back to their apartments where they will stay until the internal investigation is over. Your apartments at this time are being ransacked… searched for evidence of treason.

Some very sensitive files have been stolen all of your teams files as well as some other sensitive files that should not have left my file room. Of course, the first suspects will be your team because their files have been taken, if however we do not find those files in your apartments and the investigation proves your team innocent of the crime, then the house arrest will be lifted immediately."

After that we were escorted back to our apartments only to find them truly ransacked, from overturned furniture to broken chairs even the mattresses have been shredded they were very thorough in their search. Thankfully, Destiny told me to hide them well and I did, the files were never found in our possession, but they were found in someone's possession.

_**End flashback**_

'_Which leads me to wonder why we are still under house arrest, as far as I know they found all the evidence that was needed in a hidden compartment, in Ambrose's apartment? I would love to have seen the look on his face when they found the files in his apartment._

_I have a feeling that the Brig. Gen. still wants to keep us out of commission as something big must be about to go down. I'm only grateful that Fate was able to get away and take care of things before all of this went down. At least I hope she was able to get away.'_

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

After Alicia left me, my body started to ache and my head was nothing but a jumbled mass of memories. No matter how hard I tried, I was having a very hard time straightening them out. The only saving grace was there was a song that was running through my mind it was so beautifully sung that it help soothe my aching head and my memories would start to fall into place. I would love to know who that beautiful voice belonged to, but for now that would have to wait.

Alicia said that Destiny was missing and I know Alicia won't leave without her. I have to figure out a way to help them but how. I feel as weak as a newborn kitten, but I have to try. Finding some clothing I put it on it seems to be a bit big in the chest area so I'm assuming this is Alicia's clothing. The more I moved around the stronger that I start to feel but my legs are still weak.

As I was leaning against the wall to steady my legs I felt something that I shouldn't be feeling, the floor and the wall were both vibrating as the engines of the ship were powering up. If Fate and Vivio were not on the ship, then who was powering it and how. Whoever it is that's plugged into the ship as its core power system will have the life sucked out of them if they're not a full-blooded Belkan King. Even Fate and Vivio would end up dying from this monstrosity of a ship.

I shook my head to try and clear it is it was still a bit foggy from all of my memories both past and present. After doing that some memories came to the surface, these must be some of the memories that Destiny created while she was posing as me.

_**Flashback Memory**_

_"Fate is there something you want to tell us about like say your condition?" Fate had a very confused look on her face because Shamal continued after that. "What I mean is this, do you know if your condition is contagious or not? Because if it's not then I need to know why your blood tests and Nanoha's blood tests are almost exactly the same. In fact Nanoha's is 95% like yours."_

_As I was trying to wrap my brain around what Shamal had just told Fate, Hayate came walking in with a very concerned look on her face. I could also feel Fate next to me, I could feel her concerned, and a little bit of fear coming from her._

_"As far as I know I am the only one with this condition, could he have done this to her while she was with him those few weeks?"_

_Shamal was shaking her head no with a thoughtful look on her face. "No, but you did say Fate you were giving Nanoha a little bit of your blood when you would feed correct."_

_Both Fate and I blush at this because the only time that she would feed, was when we would making love and we've been doing that a lot lately. So she nodded her head just gently to answer Shamal's question yes._

_"Then the only thing I can think of is that you're slowly turning Nanoha into a vampire like you. Otherwise, there is no other reason for her to start to have the same condition that you have."_

_Good then my plan is working and once it's time I will take there place and though me the ship will self-destruct and his plans will be destroyed along with the ship._

_**End Flashback Memory**_

"No Destiny, you did that all just so you could take Fate and Vivio's place. You idiot we could have done this and nobody would've gotten hurt. I've got to find Ali and we've got to stop Destiny, this ship will kill her."

* * *

**Fate's POV**

I had gotten a vague memory from Vivio's mind as to where this cavern was I know his ship is down here somewhere and when I find it, I will bring him crashing down for good. I continued making my way through the cavern with my eyesight. It was easy to move around obstacles that were in my way.

The deeper, I went the colder it was but then I saw that the cavern was getting lighter I must be getting closer to my destination. I am now able to see the ship well at least part of it. The closer I get to it the more on guard I need to be. Who knows what he has for booby-traps or even security system to prevent unwanted company.

I was 40 feet away from the entrance to the ship. When I felt a presence behind me and I whipped around and almost was cut in half. The woman before me was wearing glasses and had her hair in pigtails that were almost sticking straight out from her head.

"Darn, you move too fast for me. I thought Destiny said that you and the brat weren't going to be needed anymore. Oh well, the Doctor will be happy to know that I've captured you, at least."

"Who says you're going to be capturing me? There are some things I need to take care of and you're in my way."

"Oh, poor baby looks like mama is going to have to teach you how to behave."

She swung the long pole that was behind her back towards my stomach. I moved just in time as a blade came sliding out of the end of the pole, the tip of it caught my shirt and sliced my stomach. Thankfully, the wound wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell.

I had to finish this quickly. I didn't want to have to take the time to deal with this mad woman. I looked around and saw that there were stalagmites and stalactites I could use the stalactites that were growing from the ceiling, but I was going to have to be careful I didn't close off the cavern.

She swung her pole at me again. However, I called forth, my device and was able to stop it before it hit me, but what I didn't realize was that the blade could loosen upon impact and it went right in to my left shoulder. I saw her smile and pulled her weapon back, which ripped the blade out of my body. I went down to one knee, gripping my shoulder as I was in some serious pain as the blade had torn up the muscles and ligaments.

I did a quick patch healing so that I wouldn't bleed to death, but I had to make it fast as she was coming at me again. I waited until she was underneath one of the stalactites and discharged one of my lightning bolts causing it to fall from the ceiling straight towards her. I heard her scream and then it was deathly quiet.

I staggered to my feet and started to make my way towards the ship again, when I had an eerie feeling behind me.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!"

I turned around and she was staggering out of the rubble, this isn't possible, she should be crushed underneath that pile, but instead she was pushing boulders out of her way, as if they were toys.

Then a low rumble and my head whipped around towards the ship, the engines have started, I had to get aboard before it took off. I didn't have time to play around so, I charged my device and sent a bolt directly to her chest, sending her flying back and to the cavern wall.

Turning around, I ran for the door. As I could see, it was closing, jumping with all of my might. I flew through the door, clipped my boot as I sailed through the door. I crash-landed against the wall the impact jarred my bad shoulder taking my breath away for a few seconds.

I laid there a bit dazed shaking my head trying to clear it; I could feel the ship moving I made it on just in time. Now I had to try to find Nanoha, Ali, and Destiny.

* * *

**Teana's POV**

When we were in the infirmary, we were informed by the general that we were all under house arrest, and that our apartments had been ransacked, although he called it searched for treasonous materials. But that was hours ago that we returned to our ransacked apartments, Subaru and I have tried putting our apartment back together, but she seems to be acting a bit strange.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, when the building was rocked by an explosion. The next thing I knew, Subaru tackled me to the floor covering me as bits, and pieces of the ceiling came down. After the building was done shaking and trembling. She lifted her head up and smiled down at me.

"Are you all right Tea? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No thanks to you, Subaru, other than being a little short of breath from hitting the floor, I'm okay."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. Tea no matter what happens, just know that I've always loved you and I always will no matter what happens. Ahh… Hahaha. Sorry I just wanted you to know."

"Subaru… Idiot." I whispered.

"Everything will be all right Tea, I promise you. I will always protect you."

She then kissed me it wasn't like her other kisses; this was soft, and gentle as if she put her entire heart into this one kiss, so I returned it with all my love. After Subaru pulled away from our kiss she smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes, I was going to ask her what was troubling her. When she gave me a quick kiss and stood up, holding out her hand towards me to help me up.

"We need to find out what's going on, we'll need to find the commander for that."

"Right, follow me."

We made our way out to the hall and there we saw the rest of the team, trying to organize when I noticed a woman walking towards us. For some reason she seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place where I've seen her before. That's when Subaru placed herself in between that woman and us or more exactly, she stepped in front of me.

"Well, well, well, just the group I was hoping to find and exterminate, after all I just finished off the general and his guards my last assignment was to get rid of all of you."

Subaru got into a fighting stance, "Over my dead body are you going to get any of my team especially my partner."

"Where have I heard those words before? Ah, yes that Lanster boy was protecting his little sister, and said those exact same words to me; it was such a pity I had to kill him for nothing."

"You; you're the combat cyborg who murdered my brother? You're one of those disgusting scientific freaks. I hate all of you disgusting scientific freaks I wish none of you had ever been born! Then my brother would still be alive, and I would've lived a normal life."

I saw Subaru's shoulders slumped as if she was defeated by my very own words. Why would she react to the words that I had just said; they were directed towards that combat cyborg who murdered my brother. Not at the woman that I love, my best friend, my partner, she is everything to me.

"HAHAHA… This is just too hilarious! Girl, do you even know who is standing in front of you protecting you? She is a disgusting scientific freak, just as I am; only she's a Type Zero, just like her sister. They were the first ones to be created as combat cyborgs, and she's willing to give up her life to protect you and you hate her. Hahaha."

"Subaru?"

"It's true Tea; I'm a combat cyborg Type Zero, just like my sister Ginga. We were raised by a human family, and they accepted us as we were. When we were partnered up, I wanted to tell you, but Ginga had told me what happened to your brother, so I was afraid to reveal to you that I was also a combat cyborg.

I wanted to prove to you that not all of us are like this murdering bitch in front of me. I'll understand if you want nothing more to do with me after this, but right now I have a job to do and that is to protect the woman I love and my partner.

It's time we end this Due once and for all, because I won't lose to the likes of you. Ginga has her hands full with your other two sisters Tre and Sette that are also here. When I'm done with you I'll go help her out."

"Do you really think an out of date combat cyborg like you could beat a top of the line New Generation? You'll be even easier to beat than that, Lanster boy."

"Don't sell my sister and I short, there are things that our Creator put in us that Scaglietti didn't have access to like she did."

"What morals and a conscience; what a crock?"

"No we have access to The Garden of Time!"

"What? That's impossible, nobody can have access to The Garden of Time it's an impossibility."

"Oh really? Then I guess you wouldn't mind a little trip there, would you?"

A blue triangle formed underneath, Subaru big enough to be underneath all of us.

"Time Dimensional Transfer Activate!"

* * *

**Destiny's POV**

I am almost to the control room where I know the Doctor will be. I've had to stop and take short breathers, as I am still weakened and dizzy from the memory transfer. I can't look weak in front of him or he will not take me seriously.

Once I have gathered myself, I straighten up and walked confidently into the control room; not only the Doctor, but also Uno; his number one cyborg is also here. This may end up being more difficult that I originally planned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my little Destiny, but what is this you're by yourself; I thought you were supposed to bring, Fate or that little Vivio back with you."

"Yes, master, but there's been a new development that I think you'll be most pleased with."

"Oh, and what exactly would that development be my dear?"

"There is another that can do what they can do and is more than willing to take their place."

"And just who could that be; the only two that have the genetic blood to run and power the ship is either Fate, or Vivio. They are the only two that have the proper blood type to do this."

"Actually, master while I was away to try and manipulate Fate into coming back. I found a way that you do not have to worry about using such inferior beings. I started to drink Fate's blood and over time, it started to change me. I have confirmation from their own, Dr. that Fate's blood has changed me into what she is. So, master, I can now be your vessel for your world domination."

The Doctor looked over at Uno and her eyes squinted as if she was trying to see if I was lying or not.

"If she's lying, the machine will kill her quickly, if not then she will power the ship and your world domination will begin all that much sooner. After all, you have sent three of my sisters to TSBA base already."

"All right Destiny, come right over here and sit on your throne, the ship will do the rest. If you're telling the truth, then you will be able to operate the ship, if not then it will kill you in seconds."

I walk over and sit down, placing my hands on the round spheres waiting for the ship to connect with me. However, I wasn't expecting that straps went around my ankles and wrists to hold me in place and tubes went straight into my neck. Then a pain more excruciating than I have ever felt before flowed through me like hot molten lava.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Subaru's POV**

"Now it's just you and me, even if you beat me, you'll never be able to escape from here, and everybody back at base will be safe."

"So it wasn't your intention of having an audience?"

"What do you mean?"

She pointed behind me, I slowly turned my head, and there stood my team, including Tea. Even the little girl, Vivio was standing there, although she looked like she had a guilty face on as if she had done something wrong.

"Subaru, look out!" Hayate screamed.

I turned my attention back to Due, just in time to avoid a fatal attack. Although her claws dug into the front of my shirt, she barely caught my skin. I was able to dodge most of her attacks I'm starting to wear down. I'm also starting to lose blood from the slashes, and gashes she's been able to land.

"How did an obsolete model like you ever hope to win against the New Generation of combat cyborg? You're a joke and you're not even truly worth my time."

"I will fight you to the bitter end, and get the vengeance and justice that I promised my partner, all those years ago."

I went on the offensive and started swinging and throwing punches trying to knock her off balance, but she was a bit too fast for me as she avoided every single one, while laughing. Then I had to go on the defensive and she almost cut my arm off with her blades.

My vision is starting to fail me. Everything started become blurry. I must be losing too much blood and exhaustion has almost overtaken me. When out of the corner of my eye I saw a young woman in black and blue armor with a sideways ponytail walk up and smiled.

"Actually, you're the one who is obsolete and outdated, the moment I breathed air Due. I have had enough of you toying with her. I will finish all three of you off without truly breaking a sweat."

"Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?"

"I don't need to explain myself to something like you. But if you need to know you are no longer the New Generation; I am."

She pulled back one of her hands and a rainbow colored light emanated from it.

"Revolver Spike!"

A beam of rainbow light, when shooting out of her hand as she wept and moved it forward hitting Due square in chest and sent her flying. I looked between the two of them and was floored with what I saw; she practically defeated her in one blow.

Due tried to get up and was having a hard time getting her footing. Once she was standing back up, she went straight for the young girl without a second thought. The girl with a sideways ponytail balled up her fist and punched Due in the stomach while saying.

"Plasma Arm!"

A rainbow colored beam went straight through Due, as she staggered backwards, we could see a gaping hole where her stomach should have been. As she looked back up at the young girl, she collapsed and ceased breathing.

"I'm sorry, Mama, Papa, but it was something that had to be done. Now, to save your sister."

She looked off into the distance towards where I knew Ginga, was fighting Tre, and Sette. A light the same as before started emanating from her hand and I knew she was going to throw an attack from this distance, but if it was going to be a wide area attack. Then Ginga could also be caught in it, so I did the only thing I could think of. I warned my sister through our telepathic link.

"**Ginga get down!"**

"Divine Buster!"

The powerful beam went shooting a crossed and headed straight for the three; I could see Ginga dived for cover at my warning. Nevertheless, the other two never stood a chance, as the beam of light hit them. After it was over they both fell over, probably dead also.

I was having a hard time standing up at this point and collapsed onto the ground. I could feel someone picked up my head and was crying. The last things I remember was someone calling me an 'idiot' over and over again, then darkness took me away from the pain I was in.

* * *

**Alicia's POV**

After I left Nanoha, I went to look for Destiny. I had no idea where she could've gone. I just know I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. She must be up to something, but what I don't know.

"Nove, Wendi, have you seen Destiny?"

"No, I'm sorry Alicia I haven't." Wendi was shaking her head. "So is it time should I get my sisters together?"

"Yes, let your sisters know it's time to get ready to leave. I just have to find Destiny and then we can all get out of here."

That's when we felt it, the ship started to vibrate, and the engines have started. We looked at each other, not knowing what to think.

"Destiny, said that Fate and Vivio were safe away from here. So how is this possible?"

"I don't know, but we better make haste if we don't get off the ship before it takes off we're stuck on it." Nove said.

"No, we can still get off the ship, there's always the escape pods." I reassured both girls that we were not going to be stuck on the ship.

They both nodded their heads and took off in different directions. I turned around and headed back for Nanoha. Maybe she had an idea of why the ship had started up. Half way back, I ran into the person I was trying to get too.

"Nanoha, what are you doing out of that room?"

"It's Destiny, Alicia, she's the one that's powering up the ship. She somehow was able to drink Fate's blood, which changed her so that she could operate the ship instead of them. She's had this planned the entire time Alicia, she thinks she's expendable."

"That fool; we've got to get to the control room, let's go."

Nanoha looked like she was doing much better than when I left her, so I didn't hesitate to take right off knowing she'd be able to follow me with no problem. We were almost to the control room. When I heard Wendi, complaining to somebody that they shouldn't be on the ship that was the last place she should be.

When we came around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks the person Wendi, was talking to was none other than my sister, Fate. Wendi went into a panic when she saw us.

"She forced me to bring her to the control room."

Fate looked surprised probably at seeing me as she's thought I was dead all these years. Then her eyes moved from me to Nanoha, who was slightly standing to my left. The next thing I knew, Fate had her arms around Nanoha holding her tight.

"Nanoha, my Nanoha, you're really a live."

Nanoha put her arms around Fate and I could see tears streaming down her face, I didn't want to break up this reunion, but we had to get off the ship and fast. Not only that, but I have to save, Destiny.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but we've got to…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! ... AAAAAAHHHHH!"

We all turned to the control room door, where the scream of agony came from; my entire body went cold, as I would know that voice anywhere. Without thinking, my feet started to move. The next thing I knew I was inside the control room.

Strapped into the chair was Destiny, tubes were sticking out of her neck, but what terrified me the most was blood was coming from her eyes, and her nose. Scaglietti and Uno were smiling and enjoying her torture.

"You bastard, how could you do this?" Fate screamed.

This took our element of surprise and flushed it down the toilet. As they, both whipped around and were ready for whatever we threw at them. Nanoha ran past me and went straight for Uno, and Fate headed straight for the Scaglietti. I did the only thing I could do, I ran to Destiny to try and get her off the machine. I put my hands on her face and tilted it up so she could see me. When I saw recognition in her eyes, I smiled as I felt tears slide down my cheeks.

"Why Destiny, why did you do this?"

"I had to; through me the ship will self-destruct and his plans will forever be destroyed."

Her eyes got heavy and then finally closed the only thing holding her head up at this point where my hands as she's lost consciousness. That's when the alarms over head started the self-destruct sequence had been activated.

"_**All personnel head for life pods self-destruct in 30 min."**_

"No, this can't be happening! My plans, all of my beautiful plans. How can they be ruined?"

I turned my head, just as I saw Fate, punch him in the gut, and then elbowed him in the back, forcing him to the ground. Then she picked up her foot and brought it down on his spine, I heard the cracking as not only did his spine break, but so did some of his ribs.

I heard someone struggling for breath, so I turned to check on Nanoha, and she had Uno up against the wall with her hand around her throat. Then, with a twist of her hand, she broke her neck and the body slid to the floor.

There was a noise from in front of me and then Destiny's body went limp into my arms. The chair had released her from its grasp; she was no longer connected to the ship. I picked Destiny up bridal style and was amazed, she felt so light. I turned around to face, Nanoha, and Fate. They were both out of breath and panting, Fate was rubbing her left shoulder as if she was in pain from an injury; her shirt was torn, but I didn't see any wounds, even if there was some blood.

"Come on, we need to get to a life pod this way."

I ran out of control room, knowing there were going to be right behind me. The ship, start to shake and shiver. The walls were starting to buckle pieces of the ceiling were starting to fall; fires have started to break out as well. Getting to the life pod was becoming very dangerous.

I heard a groaning sound over my head and looked up as I saw part of the ceiling was about to give out. If we didn't get past it, I didn't know if we would make it to a life pod in time. I felt a hand on my back, which pushed me forward. I went flying with Nanoha right next to me, as we heard the metal come crashing down in a horrifying sound.

"FATE!"

"I'm alright Nanoha, I'm not gonna be able to make it to the same, life pod as you guys, but I will make it off the ship, so wait for me. Wait for me on the shore, and I'll find you."

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

"You're not Nanoha. There's no way I can get through. Just get to a life pod and I'll find you, once we get to shore. Sis make sure, Nanoha goes with you. I will see you both soon."

With that, Fate turned around, ran away, and disappeared amongst the smoke and fire. It was a struggle, but I finally managed to get Nanoha into a life pod with Destiny and myself. As the pod went speeding away from the ship towards the bay below us. I looked outside the window to see how many life pods I could see escape the doomed ship.

I saw three in total besides our own, that crash landed into the water, but I also saw something fall from the center of the ship, which could not have been a life pod it must've been part of the ship breaking apart before the explosion.

We were rescued by some local fisherman when we got aboard their ship. We weren't the only ones they rescued; Cinque, Otto, Wendi, Deed, and Dicci were also on the ship and had been rescued from their pods as well.

No other life pods were found and there were at least three people that were missing, Fate, Nove, and Sein. The TSAB searched the wreckage for three months, but they never found their bodies. This gave me hope that they were still alive somewhere, we just had to try to find them.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

_Dear Diary,_

_The TSAB declared Fate Testarossa to be MIA (Missing In Action). Although there was rumor that she had gone AWOL (Absent With Out Leave)_ _instead, but her team knew better and continues to search for her. I miss you so much, but I know that there is someone else, no two other people that miss you, just as much if not more than I do. Please come home soon Fate._

_There was a big shakeup of the command of the TSAB. The new Brig. Gen. was Lindy Harlaown and she cleaned house. Many of the corrupt people within the organization either were let go or prosecuted for their crimes, in connection to Jail Scaglietti and the former Brig. Gen. who was murdered._

_Cinque, Otto, Wendi, Deed, and Dicci were put in the brig until their trial. There's a good chance with good behavior, they'll be let off with time served. The maximum I'm guessing they'll get would be five years. _

_Nanoha and Vivio have learned how to become mother and daughter. Although there still waiting for their third person "Fate-papa" to come back home. Nanoha's brother and sister have become frequent visitors, things have smoothed over between all of them, and they act like a normal family once more._

_Destiny was placed in a stasis tube until Shamal can figure out how to save her. I visit the infirmary every day and try and help Shamal figure out how to save the love of my life. The damage that she sustained while powering the ship has put her deterioration into critical condition. The information that Shamal would have need it to save her life; was destroyed with the ship._

_Yuuno Scrya's father had deep connections to Scaglietti, he was brought up on charges of manipulation as well as the fact that he knew, Nanoha's true identity and forced adoption and kidnapping were added to his charges. He won't be seeing the light of day for many years to come._

_Yuuno Scrya was charged with manipulation of information, as he was the one that hired Ambrose to gather information for him. As Ambrose was found with those missing files that was all connected back to Yuuno Scrya, and he now sits in a cell next to his father._

_Hayate made it her personal, vendetta to make sure that The Cloud Knights DNA that was wrongfully taken from them destroyed, so that it could not be used against them in the future. The Knights took Hayate on a trip, but they have not yet returned. I expect that they are taking her to visit the rest of their family._

_Is there anyone I have forgotten; oh yes, Teana and Subaru. Subaru was severely injured in The Garden of Time between her sister and Vivio. The group was able to make it back with no problem, but Subaru was badly injured and she is still recovering. Teana has become her personal nursemaid, which has embarrassed Subaru to no end._

_There are two things that would make me the happiest woman in the world. My sister is found alive and well, and Shamal finds a way of saving Destiny. However, I fear within my heart, I know that neither one is going to happen anytime soon._

_Alicia Testarossa_

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Yes, in away I have left you at a cliffhanger, as nobody knows what has happened to Fate or the other two combat cyborgs. The next chapter will actually wrap up this story. It's not going to be an epilogue, but it will be a regular chapter, as soon as it is done, I will post it.

Oh, and the combat cyborg information I got some of that from the Nanoha wiki. Which you can find a link to on my profile under Chronology.

Please leave a review let me know what you think hopefully the different POV's were not that confusing to you, but that is only a hope.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, until next time enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


	11. Chapter 11 Lightning's Peace

**Authors Notes:** Well everyone here is chapter 11 of Lightning Fingers, I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but apparently, Chapter 11 was turning out to be over a twenty-page chapter. I decided to cut it in half so it wasn't quite so long. This also gives you another chapter to the story. I will be working on finishing up the rest of Chapter 12, as three quarters of it is done.

This chapter is not beta read as soon as it is beta read I will repost.

I had a reviewer ask some questions about the four-way love angle and this was my reply.

Alicia had a crush on Nanoha but knew that Fate loved her so she never did anything about it. Therefore, when the Doctor made Destiny she had someone to love just as Fate did.

Destiny is in love with Alicia not Fate, but because she had her own plan on top of Alicia's that's why she did what she did with Fate. Yes, she loves Fate but not in the same way as Alicia. In the story, Destiny never said she loved Fate to Fate, as Fate said to her thinking it was Nanoha not a clone.

Just think of Destiny using Fate for her own plan. She knew that she would not live after she went to the Doctor and was put in Fate and Vivio's place. As Fate looked so much like Alicia, it wasn't that hard for her to make love to Fate thinking it was Alicia.

Image how Fate feels knowing she gave her virginity to the wrong girl and said she loved her and now has to live with the fact that Nanoha will find out. Not knowing that Nanoha now has ALL of those memories not Destiny.

If Destiny had not had her own plan then she would not have been unfaithful to Alicia from the start, but to make it more complex and have some good twists and turns it happened.

So I hope that this helped all of you that had this same type of question, but didn't ask.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha I also do not make any money from my stories. I use the characters in accordance with _**fair use**_.

Now without further ado I present to you the next chapter to Lightning Fingers, I hope you enjoy the read.

_ZR };-_

* * *

**Lightning Fingers**

**By**

**Zona Rose**

**Chapter 11-Lightning's Peace**

**Three Years Later**

* * *

**Nanoha's POV**

I stand on the shoreline, looking out at the Bay, where the ship exploded and then sank to its depths. Taking the love of my life with it, at least that's what everybody keeps telling me. However, deep in my heart and soul, I know she has to be out there somewhere I just have to find her.

I heard a song not long ago, by Donna Michael and it's become my mantra of sorts. Every time I come here, I sing it almost like it's a promise to Fate that I will never forget her ever again.

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_Deep in my heart, deep in my soul_

_Everywhere I go_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I remember you_

My eyes start to water, as the meaning of the song starts to make my heart ache, with longing to see the woman that I love and remember.

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_Deep in my heart, deep in my soul_

_Everywhere I go_

_You'll always be a part of me_

_I remember you_

Finally, my eyes can no longer hold back the tears as they start cascade down my cheeks.

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_I remember, I remember_

_I remember you_

_Deep my heart, deep in my soul_

_Everywhere I go_

_There'll always be a part of me_

_I remember you_

_I remember you_

_I remember you_

_I remember you_

_I remember you ~ ~_

My voice cracks as it fades on the last line of the song. I buried my face in my hands and my shoulder shake with my sobs, as I can no longer control my emotions. We have lost so much over time, and now to be separated once more is just heartbreaking.

I want to be in her arms, to feel her touch, to have her lips pressed against my own. Things that I have in my memories that are not my memories, but are Destiny's. Ali said that once the memories had been transferred to me that Destiny would no longer remember them. But that doesn't mean that I do not long for what is in my memories, to be done to me by the woman I love.

"Nanoha, I thought I might find you here, especially today, on the anniversary of her disappearance."

I looked to my right and Ali was walking up towards me. I turned towards her, she takes me into her arms, and I continued to cry into her shoulder. Once my tears have dried up and my eyes are swollen and red. I pull away from her and smile my thanks to her. I noticed that her eyes are in the same shape as mine, as she is also saddened by the separation from her little sister.

"You never know, Nanoha, she might just waltz back into our lives as if nothing happened."

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, but I also will never stop looking for her. At least you can see Destiny, even if you can't touch her being in the stasis tube. At least until Shamal can figure out how to stop her deterioration."

"Hmm yeah, I think Nanoha; it could just very well be that easy. I also hope to hold Destiny in my arms soon, but I think you're going to get yours a lot sooner than I will."

I closed my eyes and as I was about to reply to her. When I felt arms go around my waist. My body stiffened as the arms pulled me back into a hard and soft body that in my memories felt so familiar, and then I felt lips against the side of my neck, kissing me gently. My eyes flew open and out of the corner, I could see golden hair, so I turned my face and looked into sad burgundy eyes, eyes I have longed to look into for so long.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you, but I just couldn't leave and abandon a little girl that has one of your blue eyes."

"Fate, is that really you?"

"Yes, my Nanoha it's me; I'm finally home."

I turned around in her arms and took in her face it looked drawn and thin. Her eyes were sunken and had dark circles all the way around them, as I stepped back to take in the rest of her appearance. She practically looked like she was nothing but skin and bones.

"Fate what happened to you? Were you in a coma all this time? Is that why you hadn't been in contact with us for the past three years?"

She shook her head, "No, for the past three years I've…"

"Sister!"

I turned my head towards Vivio, as she went running towards another little girl that I hadn't seen yet. She had silver green hair that was long and her eyes were purple and blue. The two girls ran to each other and hugged as Vivio pulled back, she smiled.

"You have Nanoha-mama's blue eye, like I have Fate-papa's burgundy eye. I'm so happy that you survived." Looking over at Fate and she smiled, "I'm happy you're save too Fate-papa, I tried to tell Nanoha-mama that you would be back because you promised you would. I just didn't know that you also meant my sister as well, as everyone else."

"Fate, what is she talking about?"

"Well, when we got separated on the ship I was on my way to an escape pod, I came crossed the laboratory, and that's when I saw her Nanoha. I was looking for a way to get her out of the stasis tube, so I could take her with me. When I was told by Nove, that if she were taken out prematurely, then she would die.

"Just as I was losing hope of saving her, Nove's sister Sein showed up. She said that she could get us all off from the ship safely. When we were all touching the equipment for the stasis tube, we fell through the floor all the way through the ship and we ended up in the water. The next thing we knew we were going through the bedrock underneath the Bay into a giant cavern.

"The equipment had a backup battery of about 5 hours while we were trying to explore the cavern to find a way out, we soon realized there was no entrance or exit we were trapped. Sein was able to bring us food and drink, but there was no way she could get the equipment back out of the cavern.

"It took 10 hours to recharge her battery backup, so I was her battery to keep her alive. Over time, it came to be that I would sleep in those five hours and the other 10 I would keep her alive. It was a never-ending cycle that, I would gladly do again if I had to. Once she was able to come out, we made our way to the surface and my first thoughts were to find the love of my life and my family."

"Oh Fate." I wrapped my left arm around her thin waist, and caress her cheek with my right hand. "So what is our new daughter's name?"

"Einhart."

Wrapping her arms around me, she captures my lips in a searing kiss that I've been longing for my whole life. This kiss was better than any of my memories, and it made me wonder what else could be better. Pulling away from the kiss, she smiles and that smile even reached into her eyes that have always been so sad.

"You are the light in my darkness; I will always find my way back to you, my Nanoha."

I put my arms around her waist that was just too thin for my comfort, and then I buried my face into her bony shoulder. After a short while, I felt her body go slack in my arms on instinct, I tightened them around her; I heard her grunt in slight pain. I'm still not used to my newfound strength from the experiments that he had done to me, so I slacked my arms just enough to prevent her from falling.

"Papa!" The girls said in unison.

I shifted her weight so that I was carrying her bridal style and looked over at Alicia and the girls. "Let's get her to the infirmary, so Shamal, can give her a work up and get her stabilized."

We all headed for the van. Once inside, it felt like forever to get back to base, even though I know it was only a 15 min. ride. Once we were on the elevator it was the slowest elevator ride ever. Walking down the Hall I could hear Hayate behind me, calling out to me. Alicia said that she would talk to the commander and that I should just concentrate on getting Fate help. I nodded my head and picked up my speed. The two girls were flanking me and they were able to keep up with no problem.

The infirmary door was in sight, Vivio ran ahead, and as soon as I got to it, she opened it. Shamal was working on Destiny, when she turned around and saw who was in my arms she instantly pointed to a bed and I went straight to it.

Shamal was so intensely working on Fate that we all stood back and waited for her verdict on what was going on. After a few minutes, Alicia and Hayate came walking into the infirmary. Shortly afterwards, Shamal looked rather worried at what she was finding out.

"Right now, without doing anything other than a brief check; she's severely dehydrated and malnourished. I'll have to get some IVs going to get her rehydrated and stabilized. I don't know how long it's going to take before she's awake again."

* * *

**One month later**

I just finished training the new forwards for the day, and made my way to the infirmary to check on Fate. "Has there been any change, Shamal?"

"Not since we were able to rehydrate her, but I've still got the nourishment drips going so that her body is getting what it needs. She just has to wake up, at this point."

"I see, I'm gonna go check on the girls and then I'll be back later tonight."

Shamal nodded her head as I left and headed to the apartment. When I got there, Vivio was holding on to a crying Einhart, I went out onto the balcony and picked her up, sat in the chair, and held her in my lap.

"Fate-papa is this way because of me isn't she?"

I've come to care quite a bit about this little girl over the past month, where it might be true that Fate's this way because of this little girl, it wasn't this little girls fault. How do I explain to her that it wasn't her fault, but a madman fault instead?

"It wouldn't matter if it was you or not, Fate-papa would've done this for anyone of us, Vivio, myself, and Aunt Alicia, Fate-papa would've ended up like this no matter who it was. You see you're Fate-papa doesn't want to lose anyone else, and that's why she went to the extent she did to keep you safe and alive."

Ein cuddled into me, and from the exhaustion of crying, she fell asleep. Standing up I carried her into my old bedroom, which is where the girls sleep. I put her into bed, take off her house shoes, and tuck her in. Vivio was waiting for me out in the living room.

"I'm going to make something that you can heat up for the two of you for supper. I'm gonna go back to the infirmary and spend the night with Papa. Just in case, she wakes up, I want someone to be there."

"Okay, mama, I'll take real good care of my little sister."

After making tuna noodle casserole I left it in the oven to stay warm so all, Vivio had to do was put it on plates and they could eat supper. My cooking skills have actually increased. I don't do those really simple meals anymore. I try to make something, so it will be a bit more than just a white sauce with something else added to it. Although from time to time, I still do when I'm tight on time.

However, there's one thing that Vivio and I do together that I have to thank my brother and sister for; Vivio, and I had gone to visit my brother and sister and on that visit, they showed us how to bake. It is now become a favorite pastime between my daughter and I so much, so that everybody wants to taste our baked goodies.

'_Thinking about that, I've got to bring the basket with me to the infirmary. Vivio and I baked up some sweets for everybody.'_

With the basket in hand, I head down to the infirmary hoping that Fate will wake up soon. The atmosphere here at the TSAB has changed dramatically over the last three years with the new Brig. Gen. Harlaown, which I'm very happy to see.

Walking into the infirmary I see, Shamal working on her computer, her brow is wrinkled, as she is deep in thought. I set the basket of goodies next to her on the desk, which brings her out of her deep thought process.

"Ah, more sweets from the Takamachi girls, you do realize everybody's going to be coming here now that you've brought this. I'm not going to get any work done because they're all going to hound me."

"Sorry Vivio, and I thought this would be a good way of saying thank you for everything you've been trying to do."

"Oh, how sweet of you, but you know I would do this matter what."

"I know, but it's still nice to do it every once in a while… Has there been any change?"

Shamal shakes her head no. Lately that seems to be my favorite question to ask her. "Fate is still the same and Destiny, I'm still trying to go through the information that was in the machinery that was part of Einhart's stasis tube."

I nodded my head, "Yes, when Sein showed us where the cavern was, I was just glad to see that everything was still in working order. So that you could get into it and maybe find a way of saving her."

"I'll find a way of saving Destiny, Nanoha… somehow I'll find a way." She had a slightly worried look on her face as if she didn't even believe in her own words, no matter how much she wanted to.

Slowly, moving to the only occupied bed in the infirmary, I look over my shoulder and say. "I'm going to go lay down with Fate so just shut the lights off on your way out, Shamal."

"Is it that time already? I guess I better head back to the apartment before Signum comes hunting me down. So I'll say good night and head out."

I walked over to the bed that was holding my beloved Fate. I pulled the curtain closed to give us privacy, take off my shoes and crawling into the bed next her. Listening to her heartbeat, I slowly drift off to sleep. Praying that tonight, she'll wake up from her long overdue sleep and rest.

* * *

**Fate's POV**

'_Where am I? Why do I feel so exhausted and weak? And why do I have this warm comforter on me?'_ These were all very good questions that my tired brain just couldn't come up with the answers to. I decided to drift back off to sleep and find out my answers when I woke back up.

'_Okay, my body is still weak and exhausted from head to toe. Next, that warm comforter is still on me. No, wait a minute; it's moving on its own.'_ Gently opening my eyes to look at my surroundings, the walls are white with machines that you would find in a Hospital or Doctor's office. The curtain around my bed is a sage green; a common color for medical facilities. As I glanced down my bed towards my feet, my eyes widen with surprise to see that my comforter is a living breathing person. A feeling of déjà vu came over me as I watch Nanoha sleep.

'_Apparently, Nanoha brought me back to base after I pasted out in her arms__. I wonder how long I've been out. This makes me think of when we first met. Looking at her sleeping like this, she looks so peaceful and calm. She's nothing like my first impression of her screaming at her trainees, or the fierce firecracker that fought me. Or the passionate woman I know she could be.'_

Sleep was calling me back to her embrace so I obliged. I was almost asleep when Nanoha moved. It felt like she was trying to get comfortable draped over my body. When all of a sudden one of her legs moved in between mine and slid up tight to my apex. My breath caught and held. I dare not move my hips in the slightest. Final she stopped shifting and moving around. It seems I can start to breath again. I start to let myself drift back off to sleep.

I don't know how long I had been asleep this time. All I knew was something was feeling really good, was she touching me like before, no this feels different some how. Her hand was caressing my left forearm and then slowly moved it over to my chest. She moved it around the outside of my breast. Moving down the side of my body to my hip, then proceeded to move back up, but this time it made a detour straight for my breast.

My heart rate picked up with anticipation of what she planned on doing, slowly she started squeeze and massage my left breast in a very slow sensual manner. I couldn't hold the grown that came to my throat as it was both pleasure and pain.

"Nanoha."

Her hand stopped and her body tensed up when I said, Nanoha's name.

"Why, do you call her name out when you told me that you love me, not her? When you made love, you made love to me not her, so why do you call her name out and not mine."

"Destiny I do care for you, just not the same way that I love Nanoha. If Hayate had not figured out that Nanoha, was my childhood friend and secret love. Than I never would have made love to you, or said that, I love you."

"So if you love her, then where does that leave me?"

"Destiny I will always care for you as a person, but my heart belongs to Nanoha and it always has, and it always will, even after it stops beating."

"Will you tell her about us?"

"Yes, and I will ask for her forgiveness because I don't want that, standing in the way of our happiness. Keeping a secret like that would not be healthy for either one of us. So yes, when I see Nanoha, I will tell her that I need to talk to her and tell her everything that happened."

"What if she already knows? When I went back to the ship, my memories were transferred back to Nanoha. Everything that we did, Nanoha now has as part of her memories."

"I see, so there's a chance she might never forgive me if she has to be haunted by the memories of my betrayal."

I could feel the tears sliding from the corners of my eyes as I close my eyes and put my head down, I could feel my heart starting to break at just the thought that she could never forgive me for something that I had done.

"Do you really love her that much Fate?"

"Yes, I've been in love with her since the day she saved my life, if she can't find it in her heart to forgive me. Then there is no reason for me to stay, not even the girls will be enough to hold me here."

"I'm glad that you love me as much as I love you, my beloved Fate."

"What?" I picked my head up and looked into sky-blue eyes that look so warm and inviting, but she also had a smile that just melted my heart.

"I'm sorry that I had put you through all of that, but I had to make sure that it really was me that you were in love with, and not Destiny. I guess I'm going to ask for your forgiveness for deceiving you into thinking that I was her."

"I forgive you with all my heart and soul, my Nanoha, my love."

Kissing her lips, I finally felt that I was home at last.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: Well everyone here's the end of Chapter 11; I hope to have Chapter 12 out soon. Again, it's about three quarters finished, and that will wrap up the story.

For those of you that would like to stay in contact with me other than here I am now also on Facebook as Zona Rose. I've been doing updates on my writing and where you can find it, but I'm also doing spotlights on different Anime's and their characters.

Reviews would be wonderful, in fact, it was actually a review to one of my stories that I think got my writing juices and my muse going again. Although I do have to admit, my girlfriend probably had a little bit to do with that too.

I will do my best to update my other stories, but I will keep everybody posted on what's going on, on my Facebook page. Until the next update, I hope you enjoy the read.

In Love & Light,

Zona Rose };-


End file.
